Tempest
by DemonessOfHelheim
Summary: A mysterious woman shows up on Earth, attacking the Z Fighters then asking for their help to defeat an evil god. She ropes them into an intergalactic mission and Goku seems to be the only one to notice what is going on between Vegeta and this woman. Has Vegeta finally found a woman who can keep up with him? And that's just part 1 ;) Part 2 complete, Part 3 in progress [Vegeta x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1: ACIES**

 **Tempest Chapter 1**

 _Takes_ _place between the end of Dragon Ball Z and the start of GT so everyone is the age and appearance the have in GT (except I skipped Vegeta's mustache phase lol).Obviously I don't own any rights to the Z Fighters._

 **.X.X.X.**

The sun shone bright on a peaceful valley. It's floor was covered in lush greenery. The sloping sides rose high into snow tipped mountains above. A lazy stream fed a lake where ducks swam. A spotted doe dipped her head to the crystal clear water to drink. Blue birds chirped happily from both air and trees. There was not a cloud in the sky or a care in the world for this secluded piece of paradise.

 **BOOM**

An enormous crash echoed through the valley. The birds screeched and flocked away. Deer and other wildlife followed suit. A gaping crater had appeared, and in it was a shining metal object. Dark clouds built from no where into huge thunder heads. An ominous roll of thunder seemed to bubble up from the depths of hell as great streaks of lightning tore the sky.

The shining object in the crater, a ship, burst open and two slender hands gripped the opening as lighting and thunder raged wildly.

 **.X.X.X.**

Trunks was the youngest CEO of Capsule Corp in the history of the company. He often felt stifled by the job but soldiered on in memory of his mother. Bulma had passed a few years ago after losing a long, hard battle with cancer. She had fought on bravely with a smile on her face, instilling her vast knowledge to her son as she underwent chemo (among other) therapies. But nothing could be done, it had just been too far advanced by the time they caught it.

They had tried to bring her back with the Dragon Balls, but being a natural death, there was nothing Shen Long could do. Trunks had never seen his father so angry. Vegeta retreated into training after that. He often went days on end without food or sleep, isolating himself in the gravity chamber or some distant, uninhabited stretch of land. He slowly began to stay around longer over the years, mostly for Bra's sake. After it first happened she would often bring food to him and alternate between begging and commanding Vegeta to eat.

Trunks had given up on helping his father long ago. It didn't take him long to realize that Bra was the only one Vegeta allowed to help him, and even then it was more for Bra's sake than his own. Instead Trunks devoted his time and attention to his sister and Capsule Corp.

It had recently been the fourth anniversary of his mother's passing and today the paperwork was overwhelming. Truly overwhelming. Really, a comically large stack of papers kind of overwhelming. He needed some air. Completely tuning out his secretary, who had been rattling off his schedule for the day, Trunks opened the top floor office window and flew out, leaving behind a tornado of paperwork and one flustered and very annoyed secretary. He would have to give her a raise or a gift basket later. But at the moment he was free.

Soaring happily through the clouds, he let his business attire drop to the sea below as he changed into his casual wear in the cover of the clouds. He was long clear of Satan City and the Capsule Corp building when he came to a grinding halt. An enormous Ki had come out of nowhere. It wasn't a Ki he had ever felt before, and though it didn't seem particularly malevolent, it was growing wildly.

 **.X.X.X.**

Goku was fighting wildly with Oob, who was nearing the end of his training. He had improved greatly since first meeting Goku and Goku had had a blast watching his strength and skill improve, making each sparring session more challenging than the last. Both fighters stopped abruptly when they felt an alien Ki surge on the other side of Earth. They exchanged a quick look before taking off full speed towards the anomaly.

 **.X.X.X.**

Gohan busied himself organizing the new book selves he and Videl had recently installed. He could hear his daughter Pan attacking Goten, ordering him to get off the phone and fight. Gohan smiled and rolled his eyes. He was standing on a ladder, putting a particularly large text on the top shelf when he felt the Ki. He froze and tried to focus on it. It was definitely unfamiliar and didn't seem evil… but still…

Goten burst in the front door with Pan protesting and yelling, "Come on! Tell me! What is it, Goten!" Goten and Gohan exchanged looks, they both felt it.

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta, in the gravity chamber, had a towel tossed over his shoulder and was in the process of chugging a bottle of water. It was day six now without sleep in 400x gravity. He tended to regress to solitude around the anniversary despite the progress he had made since Bulma's death. He crumpled the bottle in his fist and tossed it over his shoulder where it landed with a ridiculous thud.  
He wiped the sweat from his brow with the towel but stopped when he felt the power surge. He smiled. Perhaps here was a worthy opponent. With Kakkarot training that Oob child, he hadn't had a decent fight since Majin Boo. With a smirk on his face he bolted out of the chamber and took off, happier than he had been in a long time at the thought of a good fight.

 **.X.X.X.**

The Saiyan men, along with Oob and Piccolo, converged on the valley. Winds whipped wildly and howled. The sky was black with thick storm clouds piled high. Thunder rolled and rumbled, shaking the ground with its ferocity. It would have been pitch black if not for the constant strikes of lightning strobe lighting the valley. Intense bolts that struck the ground, exploding their landing point like granades.

"What the hell is this?!" Goten yelled over the noise, shielding his eyes with his forearm.

"I don't know! But it's powerful!" Trunks yelled back.

The Z fighters watched on curiously as a figure slowly rose from the crater at the center of the storm. The figure had arms outstretched with long hair whipping about its face but none of them could make out more than a silhouette. The figure tilted back its head and let out a cry. The storm seemed to respond and flashed more lightning around the figure. No. _From_ the figure.

"That… thing is causing this storm?!" Oob called out. Goku nodded.

"It's going to split the mountains open!" Piccolo warned over the roar.

"Gah! Enough of this!" Vegeta roared out, agitated, and charged towards the figure.

"Vegeta, wait! We don't know what we're dealing with yet!" Goku called out.

Vegeta scoffed and ignored Kakkarot. He pulled back a fist and readied himself to land the first blow as he grew near to the figure. As he was about to strike, lightning abruptly blocked his path. He pulled back and skid to a halt. He growled in irritation and decided to blast his way through. The figure vanished just as Vegeta's bolt was to make contact. He, along with on looking Z fighters, were momentarily shocked that the figure was able to dodge the attack.

The storm figure sent out bolts of lightning towards all the fighters. Each had to dodge wildly as bolt after bolt shot at them. For a moment, none of them were able to attack because they were too busy avoiding the lightning. Goku was the first to break free. He charged full speed at the figure and landed a heavy fist to the gut. He could feel rather than hear the pained grunt that was lost in the thunder. The figure disappeared and appeared behind him. A foot came crashing down on top of his head, sending him plummeting into the ground.

A round of shocked 'dad' 'Goku' 'Kakkarot went out among the warriors. Goku rubbed his head then was back in the air within a few moments. With a flash he went Super Saiyan and charged the figure again only to be stopped by a wall of lightning.

"I don't know why you've come here, but you can't just show up on our planet and start breaking things!" Goku warned.

If they could see the figure's face they would have seen a smile spread across its face.

"I don't get it, Piccolo! This Ki doesn't feel evil… so why is it so destructive?!" Gohan yelled to his friend.

"I don't know, Gohan! But I don't like it!" the green fighter called back.

Goten and Trunks looked to each other and nodded. Both charged the back of the figure simultaneously. A fresh gale stirred and swept up the young Saiyans in a miniaturized tornado. They yelled as the tornado finally spit them out a great distance away.

Vegeta growled as he saw his son tossed like a doll. "That's it," he spat through clenched teeth. "I will not be made a fool of!" He cried out and clenched his fists as he powered up. His Ki skyrocketed as he charged the figure and landed a punch square on the jaw, knocking it's head back and its body followed suit. It crashed into the ground , leaving a new, small crater. The warriors watched a moment before the figure shot out of the crater and landed a sharp blow to Vegeta's stomach. He let out a grunt and a gasp of air. He recovered quickly and in a moment's time they were trading rapid blows. Blow for blow they traded throws, knees, kicks, and elbows faster than the normal eye could follow. The Z fighters themselves were having trouble keeping up.

"Wow, Vegeta's been training!" Goku chirped happily. Vegeta and the figure each got in a few good hits before they locked.

A thick bolt of lightning lit the figure for a split second. What Vegeta saw was a woman with a satisfied smirk on her face. He fell back a moment in shock. "It…it's a woman!"

There was a chorus of surprised words from the Z fighters. Among them was Kakkarot's "I didn't see that coming!"

Vegeta recovered from his shock instantly and charged back at the woman, returning to their torrent of blows. As she grew more focused on Vegeta, the storm began to lessen somewhat. "Keep it up Vegeta!" Goku called out in encouragement. The words barely registered with him as he focused on his opponent. His blood flowed with the refreshing fire of battle. Vegeta smirked as the woman landed a kick to the side of his thigh and his fist met with her bicep. He may actually be sore tomorrow.

The two became so locked on one another that neither fighter had noticed the storm had faded away leaving only the dark clouds. Still immersed in the battle but with the thunder and wind gone Vegeta just barely heard Kakkarot's drifting voice, "ME…. HAAA…..!" Vegeta bolted backward as Kakkarot's Kamehameha wave blasted the woman who had crossed her arms in front of her to block the blast. It erupted around her, knocking her out and send her smashing into the side of a mountain.

The clouds instantly began to disperse and dissolved away into a blue sky. "You think it's over?" Oob asked.

"It's faint… but her Ki is still there," Goku said relieved. He didn't like to kill.

"After a blast like that?!" Oob said shocked.

"Wonder who she is." Goten said curiously, drifting closer to where she landed. The others followed suit, slowly making their way over.

The Z Fighters had nearly reached the downed woman when they felt a new immense Ki appear suddenly behind them. There was no mistaking the malevolence in this Ki. There was a wooshing noise before the woman suddenly appeared with her back to Vegeta. The others saw she was panting, bloodied and sweating with a black eye and half her jaw swollen. She jerked back against Vegeta, as if struck by something. She raised a shaky arm and pointed two fingers and shot a powerful lightning bolt that struck the chest of a large man, the source of the new evil Ki.

The new man was blasted back. When he emerged from the smoke his chest was scorched and bloody, but she had been too weak to finish the job. She blacked out again and plunged to the ground. Goku caught her just before she hit the ground. He lowered her to the dirt and saw a bright blue dart protruding from her abdomen. The woman started convulsing and shaking rapidly. "There's a dart! It's poison!" Goku called out to everyone as he pinned the woman down to keep her from hurting herself. She had saved Vegeta from the dart, that was good enough for him.

The man chuckled deeply as the woman's mouth started to foam. The warriors' attention turned to the man who was a good head taller than even Piccolo and twice as broad. He had short silver hair and wore a pair of grey, loose pants and a black belt around his waist. His bare chest shook with laughter. "Acies *did *say dead if absolutely necessary," he chuckled to himself.

Vegeta growled and sent a blast to the man. He swatted it aside. The blast erupted behind him when it struck a mountain. Vegeta let out a primal yell as he powered up to Super Saiyan three. The man looked shocked for a moment at the dramatic increase in power then settled into a ready position. Vegeta charged up and threw an all out blast at the intruder. Try as he might the newcomer couldn't hold back the blast and was soon engulfed by it.

"Way to go, dad!" Trunks called out happily.

After making sure the threat was gone, the warriors landed by Goku and watched as he held down the thrashing woman. "I've got to get her to Dende," Goku said as her put two fingers to his forehead. "Goku! You've got to be joking! You can't being her there," Piccolo protested.

"She's gong to _die,_ " he said sternly before vanishing with her. "Dammit, Kakkarot!" Vegeta cursed before taking off towards the Lookout, the other Z Fighters followed quickly after.

 **.X.X.X.**

Dende watched from the edge of the Lookout with Mr. Popo standing behind him. They both jumped, startled as Goku and the woman from the storm appeared beside them.

"Goku!" Dende cried.

"You've got to heal her, Dende," Goku said. Dende was about to protest or question but Goku snapped. "Now!" Dende nodded then placed his hands over the woman's stomach. A warm glow flowed over her as the poison left her body and much of the damage dealt by Vegeta. With nothing but scrapes and bruises left, the woman's eyes fluttered open just in time for Vegeta and the others to land on the Lookout.

"Goku, she could have killed us!" Piccolo roared.

"But she didn't," Goku pointed out.

"Hmph. I could have killed her."

"Oh I don't doubt that, Vegeta," Goku noted just how much he had leveled up in his recent excessive training. "But she took that poison dart for you. I want to know what she has to say."

"She's awake," Gohan pointed out. Sure enough large sky blue eyes stared up at them. With a groan she slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Who are you? Why have you come to Earth?" Gohan questioned.

"My name is Tempest. I came… I came to ask your help."

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Who is this woman and what could she possibly need after attacking the Z Fighters? Reviews ate hughly motivating and constructive criticism is always welcome! Hope you guys enjoyed. -Hel_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tempest Chapter 2**

 **.X.X.X.**

"My name is Tempest. I came… I came to ask you help," she said with a slight smirk.

"If you came looking for help, why did you attack us?" Goten asked.

"A test. I needed to see if you were strong enough." She struggled to a sitting position with Goku's help.

"And are we?" Vegeta asked with sarcasm.

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps? Just what do you need our help with anyway?" Piccolo demanded.

"A great evil is rising in the West Galaxy. His name is Acies, a god."

"A god?!" Dende remarked.

She nodded. "He is a Deus, an elite of the species Bellaton."

"Bellaton? He was a Bellator?" Vegeta asked. She nodded.

"Vegeta, what's a Bellator?" Goten asked.

"The dominate warrior race of the West Galaxy. Saiyans have fought them in the past."

"Acies has taken over our star system. He has killed, enslaved, or absorbed the power of all the other Deus. I was the only one to escape. I've heard of the warriors of Earth, even at our end of the universe. I came to see if the tales were true. You could be our only hope at stopping Acies."

Vegeta scoffed. "Why should we help you?"

"Because if you don't, he will head to North Galaxy next. That includes Earth," she warned.

"Seems like something we should look into," Gohan said.

Goku focused his mind and called out to Kabito Kai. "Kabito Kai! Hey! Kabito Kai!"

 **.X.X.X.**

Kabito strolled through around a pond on the calm planet of the Supreme Kais. Suddenly, Goku's voice rang loud in his head. He jumped, startled. "Bwah! Oh… Goku? Goku, is that you?"

 _"Yes. I was wondering if you have heard of a growing evil Ki in the West Galaxy somewhere?"_ His voice echoed.

Kabito focused and searched. Finally, he realized there was indeed an overwhelming Ki in the West Galaxy. He could see a new tyrant with repressed citizens and a severely depleted population. "Yes! I see it now! I don't know how I haven't noticed before! Goku this is bad! He may even be stronger than Majin Boo!"

 **.X.X.X.**

"What?! Stronger than Majin Boo!" Goku blurted out. The Z Fighters were taken aback at this news.

Tempest looked to the warriors. "Will you help me?"

 **.X.X.X.**

Later that day, at the Capsule Corp house, everyone sat around a large dining table. While the Saiyans gobbled furiously, though none more so than Goku, Oob munched casually and Piccolo just looked on in disgust. Tempest, who watched with mild horror, had cleaned up and joined them.

Vegeta looked her over in a predatory manner as she sat hypnotized by Kakkarot's never ending stomach. She really was quite stunning. Her hair, which was the dark grey of thunder heads, was held up in a black clip in what was basically a long rooster tail ending at the bottom of her shoulder blades. Bangs framed her lovely pale face. She was a small woman, athletically built and shorter than Vegeta by a few inches. She wore black leggings that ended just below her knee with a long, dark gray skirt slit all the way up on both sides. A black sports bra of sorts covered her under a baggy gray tank that left a few inches of stomach exposed.

Sky blue eyes snapped to his as she felt his gaze. Vegeta didn't flinch or avert his gaze at being caught, instead simply starred intensely back at her. Tempest found a light blush rush to her cheeks under his sharp gaze, she quickly looked away but he had already seen. Vegeta smirked. Goku was the only one to see this but was quickly distracted when Bra brought out more food.

Tempest found herself sneaking another look at the prickly Saiyan when he finally turned his attention. He was now in a pair of black pants with a maroon shirt and black vest. Her eyes traveled from his dark eyes up his short spiky hair. Tempest had no way of knowing this, but before she passed, Bulma had insisted on updating his 'look'. He was short for a Saiyan but average for an Earthling. He had a proud and unwelcoming demeanor but his friends seemed used to him. She looked away when she saw his eyes start to move. "Tempest, you said you were one of those Deus, those elite ones. Does that mean you're a goddess?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Goddess of storms and dreams. Both my parents were Dea when they were alive. I inherited their rolls."

"What does a goddess do exactly?"

"We go around and try to help the mortal citizens. I provide rain in times of drought or bring nightmares to the guilty conscience, things like that. Or at least that's what we're supposed to do. Acies, god of war and volcanoes. He sees the Dea as superior and that we should use our power to rule."

"So what's the plan? How are we going to get all the way to West Galaxy?" Oob asked.

"Not all of us are going. Someone needs to stay and watch after Earth while we're gone," Goku said, directed at Oob.

"Think I'll stay with Dende," Piccolo said. With Oob not yet fully trained he thought it best to stick around.

"As far as transportations goes, I've got just the thing," Trunks said. As Trunks showed the recently completed spacecraft, Vegeta stood back from everyone with his arms folded over his chest.

As everyone piled inside for the brief tour, Tempest hung back. She was curious about the Saiyan prince. "You enjoyed yourself today," she said, referring to the fight.

"It's been a while since I've had to put any effort into a match," he grudgingly admitted.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hmph, do what you will."

"Hey, Tempest!" Goku waved from the door of the ship. "Would you mind coming with me to explain all this to Chi Chi?"

Vegeta chuckled. "What's a Chi Chi?" Tempest asked.

"Something far more frightening than your Acies, I can tell you that," Vegeta said with a smirk. "I've got to see this."

 **.X.X.X.**

"Hey, Chi Chi! Chi Chi!" Goku yelled from the front yard as they approached a house of various shapes thrown together. A middle aged woman opened the door and took one look at Tempest and started balling hysterically. Everyone jumped back on the defense. " _I knew it!_ You're finally going to leave me for a younger woman! You've been gone training so long and now you come home with… with… with _her_!" she pointed an accusatory finger at Tempest standing beside Goku. Tempest waved her hands frantically trying to say 'no,no,no'.

"Gah! Chi Chi, come on. It's not like that!" Goku insisted. Vegeta chuckled in the background. "She came to Earth asking us for help, honest!" Goku leaned in to his wife and not so subtlety whispered behind his hand. "Besides, I think she likes Vegeta."

Tempest instantly reddened five shades. Trunks looked shocked. Gohan and Goten tried to hide their laughter. And Vegeta's cheeks pined at the embarassment. Chi Chi's face instantly brightened and she welcomed everyone in. "Come in, come in!"

After discussing things with Chi Chi and Videl, the Son men were set to go. "Give me a day to fuel and prepare the ship. We can leave tomorrow night," Trunks announced.

Chi Chi began crying again. "Why are my boys always leaving me?!"

Tempest backed away slowly. "I think we should leave the Son family to say their goodbyes," Trunks suggested uneasily. "Tempest, we have plenty of room at our house."

"Sounds good," she said appreciatively.

 **.X.X.X.**

That night at the Capsule Corp house, Trunks had shown Tempest to a guest room. "There's a bathroom and a shower straight down the hall. There's plenty of clean towels in there so help yourself. I'm going to start programming our route into the ship's computer."

"Thank you for your hospitality," she said with a slight bow.

"No worries. Night," he said with a wave.

"Night." She shut the door behind her and looked around the large bedroom. There was a white circular bed dressed in pale blue that matched the curtains covering the wall-to-wall window on one side. A plush white chair sat in the corner and a pale wood dresser sat against one wall. She looked through the drawers curiously and a little out of awkward boredom, not knowing what to do with herself, most the drawers were empty but the bottom one held extra sheets.

Tempest decided to go shower when she ran out of things to explore in her room. The hall was lit by dim lights along the floor on one side of the hall. The opposite side was mostly window through which she could see the night sky and the city lights. She passed two doors on her way but stopped before reaching the door at the end of the hall, pausing because she had seen light coming from underneath. She listened and could hear water running followed by the squeak of it being turned off. She headed back towards her room but stopped and turned back towards the bathroom. She wasn't sure what would be proper etiquette here on Earth in this situation. Did she go back to her room and wait for them to leave? Did she stay and wait her turn? This was a rather large house, perhaps it was someone she hadn't even met. She had seen pictures of a blue haired woman along with an older couple around the house. Maybe they didn't even know she was staying here, what if she frightened them?

The door opened and Vegeta stepped out in nothing but a towel around his hips. He was rubbing his hair with a second towel and she couldn't help but look him over. Her eyes ran over his broad shoulders, down his chest, over the ridges of his abs, to the peaks of his hip bones over the edge of the towel. She averted her gaze and blushed lightly when she saw Vegeta turn his gaze towards her.  
He purposefully walked too close as he went to pass by. He paused in front her dangerously close.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intruded," she managed to say, daring to meet his dark gaze.

"Hmph," was all he said, walking away with a smirk on his face.

 **.X.X.X.**

The next day, Tempest had busied herself helping Trunks prepare the ship. At sunset, the Son men arrived. "It was only made to comfortably seat five," Trunks explained as the two boarded the ship. They were the last on. There was an empty pilot seat in front of two rows of two chairs. Vegeta and Goku sat in front, Goku's sons took the back. "So you're going to have to hold on to something," he finished, taking his seat in the pilot chair.

"She could sit in Vegeta's lap," Goku offered.

"Dad!" Gohan and Goten snapped. Vegeta's brow twitched in irritation at Kakkarot and Tempest turned red.

"What? I'd offer but if Chi Chi found out she'd kill me!" Goku said innocently, not realizing what he said wrong.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she said, resting her hands on the back of Trunks' chair.

"Careful," Trunks warned. "It has a bit of a kick."

The ship rose slowly into the air a ways before shooting off towards space. Tempest, clearly not ready for the sudden speed change, was thrown into Vegeta's lap. "Sorry. Sorry," she apologized repeatedly, trying to push herself off of him but the force of the launch kept pushing her back down.

"Just hold still!" Vegeta snapped. Her hips and thighs shifting and squirming against his lap was causing him a predicament. She quit moving and he repressed the rising urge that was boiling up in him.

"See? Told ya it would work," Kakkarot said with his idiot grin.

 **.X.X.X.**

When the ship finally leveled out, Tempest leapt up and put some distance between her and Vegeta. Trunks put the ship on autopilot and invited everyone to move freely about the ship.

Behind the control room there was a large, round main room with a circular white couch. A large screen sat on the wall in front of the couch. The rest of the wall space was taken up by drawers, cabinets, and oval windows. There was a ladder off to the side that either led down through a hole in the floor to a training room, or up through the ceiling to a small sleeping room with five cots.

"You guys can take the bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch," Tempest offered.

"That's probably best," Trunks said. "Goku and Goten snore."

"I do not!" Goten said indignantly. Trunks laughed and the boys went upstairs. Goku yawned obscenely wide and stretched before saying his goodnights and followed suit. Gohan stayed up for a bit reading. When all the men had gone to sleep, Tempest stripped off her skirt and tank, leaving just her short leggings and sports bra. She curled up on the couch with a blanket draped over her and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 **.X.X.X.**

The first week was spent by everyone getting into a routine. Tempest woke one morning to Gohan reading on the other side of the couch, Trunks working in the control room, and Vegeta doing one-armed push ups behind the couch.

She sat up and stretched, stopping midway to make a horrified squeak and hide her face in her hands. Gohan and Vegeta looked at her confused as she mumbled, "By the gods."

Both men turned red as they saw what she had been looking at. "Dad!" Gohan snapped.

"Dammit, Kakkarot!" Vegeta cursed.

"What?" a very naked and dripping wet Goku asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, drying his face with a towel.

"Dad, you can't just go around naked. There's a woman here!" Gohan scolded.

Vegeta averted his eyes. "Honestly, Kakkarot. Have you no shame?

Goku looked confused. "I don't mind being naked," he stated. Tempest remained hidden behind her hands.

"No, but other people do. Go put some clothes on!" Gohan chastised his father.

Tempest waited for the sound of his steps going up the ladder to subside before peaking through her fingers to see if it was safe.

"I'm sorry about that, he grew up in the wild," Gohan explained, returning to his book. "He often forgets his manners."

"No problem," she said, standing up. She was knocked back down when the ship suddenly shook violently. She heard two thuds upstairs, one of Goten falling out of bed and the other being Goku crashing into a wall. Gohan had fallen over on the other side of his couch, loosing his book. Vegeta stumbled but managed to keep his feet. "What was that?!" Tempest called to Trunks, who had already been in the pilot seat.

"Asteroid belt. It didn't show up on the radar! Everybody hang on!" The ship shook violently, tossing its occupants around. When Trunks finally gained some semblance of control, he told everyone to come buckle in. Goku, who had just managed to put on his pants before they were hit, came down shirtless, herding the still half-asleep Goten to his chair. Tempest gripped the back of Trunks' chair tightly. Soon, they were under another barrage of asteroids.

Trunks evaded most of the larger asteroids but the ship was still taking a beating from the rocks. A large one side-swiped the ship, tossing Tempest into Goku. She braced herself with a hand against his bare chest. Neither really noticed in their focus on the asteroids and the ship. Vegeta saw this and found himself growling. "Hang on!" Trunks yelled as they spun out of control. They banged into a particularly big rock, throwing Tempest from Goku. As she was about to hit the floor, the ship barrel rolled and settled upside down. Tempest was flung down towards the ceiling.

She felt a hand grip her calf and yank her up towards the seats. Vegeta pulled her into his lap and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm getting tired of being your seat belt," he growled.

"I don't like it any more than you do!" she snapped defensively.

"I've gotta land this thing! This is gunna be a rough one!" Trunks warned.

The ship rattled as they made a rough entry to the nearest planet. Tempest instinctively wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and ducked her head into his shoulder to protect her face as they crashed into a drift of pale blue sand. She was scarcely aware of Vegeta's tightened grip around her waist or the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders. The impact momentarily knocked everyone out. Vegeta was the first to open his eyes. He looked around and saw everyone's slumped figures and the odd angle of the ship. He looked down at Tempest in his arms, she was breathing. Vegeta looked to the pilot seat and could only see an arm of Trunks flopped over the side of the chair. "Trunks?" He heard a groan in response.

Kakkarot was the next to come to. "What...happened?" he managed.

"We crashed, you imbicile. What do you think happened?" Vegeta responded in annoyance, undoing his harness with one hand. He stood with Tempest in his arms then placed her in his chair before climbing up to Trunks.

Trunks opened his eyes and groaned, putting a hand to his head. Tempest's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings.

The Saiyans and Tempest slowly made their way outside, their bodies sore from the impact. They had landed on a planet of pale blue sand the lay in drifts around them. A short ways off was a forest of tall, skinny trees with black bark and green leaves. A stream ran over blue rocks beside them towards the forest and a yellow sky shone above.

With nothing but blue desert behind them, they decide to head towards the forest, flying above the trees with their eyes peeled for signs of civilization. They could all feel the Ki of inhabitants so they knew they were headed the right direction.

Finally, the trees gave way to a city of white buildings. They landed just outside the city and continued on the blue streets by foot. The inhabitants were varied in race, but most were light purple with green eyes and white hair. They seemed to run around human height. They looked on these new comers with mild interest but their eyes widened and they exchanged whispers when they saw Tempest.

This made her uneasy. "Uh, guys?" she said looking around. She had fallen behind the group a few steps.

"Hey, anyone notice there's no women here?" Goten pointed out. Tempest's eyes widened as someone from behind put a hand over her mouth and injected her with something that instantly knocked her out.

"Yeah, that's weird. Better keep close, Tempest," Trunks said. "Tempest?" He looked back when there was no response. "Where did she go?"

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Looks like our heroes have already found trouble. Where's Tempest and what will happen to her? Reviews please! Hope you guys enjoyed! -Hel_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tempest Chapter 3**

 **.X.X.X.**

"Tempest?" Trunks looked back when there was no response. "Where did she go?"

"Huh? She's gone?" Goku asked.

Vegeta blistered with irritation. "Have you tried _looking_ for her?"

They fanned out, searching the immediate area for their female companian. Whenever they asked the locals if they had seen a woman they shut down and moved away from the outsiders. Vegeta's irritation and frustration boiled over as yet another local refused to talk. He grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him close menacingly. "Listen here, you spineless little..."

"Woah, dad! They're never going to talk to us if you threaten them like that!" Trunks advised, rushing over. Vegeta grumbled and loosened his grip. "Look, we crashed here and now we're just trying to find our friend. She was _just_ here."

The purple man straighten his shirt. "Look, I'd like to help you. Really I would, but none of us know where she is. We don't know where _any_ of the women are!"

"King Previr has taken them all! We don't know where. A few brave souls have tried sneaking into his castle, but they aren't there," another man volunteered.

"He's taken _all_ the women?" Gohan asked. The men now gathered around them nodded. "What's he doing with them?" Goten wondered.

Trunks glared at his friend. "Think, Goten. What does *one* man want with a _ton_ of women?"

"Well I don't know!" Goten snapped defensively. "We're on a different planet! For all I know, he's eating them or using them as fuel for something!" He clamped his hand over his mouth as he realized what he just said.

Vegeta glared at the man he had been threatening. "Well?!"

The man jumped. "W-we know they're alive. And your friend their was right the first time. He advertises what women he will be using for the day as... as a way to torture us and keep us in line."

A low bell rang out four times. One man in the crowd burst into tears, the man next to him embraced him. "I can't go through this again!" the man wailed. "If he picks my Demma again..."

All of the men made their way over to a large screen placed prominently over looking the town square buzzed to life. A short, fat, pink man came on the screen with a joyous smile. "Gooood afternoon! It's time to announce today's brides of King Previr!" He ran through a list of five women, covering the screen in their image as he called them out and listed a few attributes. The image of a blue skinned beauty was replaced by one of Tempest. She was bound and unconcious. Her dark gray hair hung in waves around her waist, her bangs covered her face. The fat man lifted her chin and pushed the hair from her face. "This here is a new beauty we found this morning! A recent crashee on our humble planet. Not much is known of this mysterious new bride as of yet."

The Saiyan men were clenching their fists in anger at the degrading display of their new companion. Vegeta's brow twitched with fury.

On the screen, Tempest's blue eyes fluttered open. She looked around in a confused haze.  
"Ah, there you are, pet! Tell us your name," the over zealous announcer asked.

"Tempest," she said groggily. She looked around and saw the other women off screen, bound and with terrified expressions on their faces.

"Tell us where you're from," the fat man held out the microphone. Her eyes changed to grey and began to darken. She lashed out with her energy and lightning snapped at the announcer, knocking the camera over on its side. "Give her another dose! Give her another dose!" The announcer shrieked.

"Atta girl!" Goku said triumphantly. The men murmered among themselves.

They could hear Tempest cry out before the feed went black. Vegeta raised his hand and blasted the screen. He turned and started heading for the forest. "Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

His only response was, "We going to get this bastard or what?"

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest slowly came to on a hard white floor, her head and shoulders had been resting on a large red pillow that felt like silk. She looked around and saw the same five women from earlier. All were in various colors of lingerie and unbound. As her eyes adjusted to the dim candle lighting, she noticed there were no windows and only one door that appeared to be metal. There was no furniture in this room, just several silk pillows of reds and purples.

She sat up slowly, in a daze. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice lazy.

"The Waiting Room," a tall green woman in navy lingerie answered.

"We are brought here on the days he chooses us," added a pale purple woman with thick curls of white hair in white lingerie.

"He?" Tempest asked, why couldn't she seem to sober up?

"King Previr. He has ruled this land for the last couple years. After he rose to power, he began kidnapping the women until all of us were in his possession. Now he picks a few of us a day as his 'brides'," explained a short purple woman with short white hair and pink lingerie.

Tempest finally noticed the pattern and looked down at herself. "Gah! What is this?!" she exclaimed, though it wasn't much of an exclimation in her current state.

"He chooses what we are to wear. We dressed you while you were out," a thin yellow woman in green answered.

She looked over her new clothes in her groggy state and saw she was in a black thong with thick straps and a black "bra", if you could call so little fabric that, that was held on with thin strings and barely covered anything. A sheer black skirt that ended high up her thigh only added a shadow of coverage and nothing else. She pulled at the hem of the skirt in distaste and decided to remain seated to keep her ass hidden. "So, what happens now?" Tempest asked, her face still contorted as if smelling something awful.

"We wait," the green one said simply. "For whenever he is ready for whatever he wants to do with us for the day."

Fine. She could wait, and hopefully wake up in the process. When she would be brought to this King Previr, she would kill him.

 **.X.X.X.**

"How do you know she's this way? None of the men have been able to find the women," Goten asked.

"I felt her Ki when she woke up. They're in this forest," Vegeta said as their group made their way through the trees they had flown over earlier.

"But there was nothing but trees when we came by this morning," Goten pointed out.  
Vegeta's brow twitched in irritation. "I know that, you dense little..."

"Father!" Trunks snapped.

"There's obviously a hidden facility around here. We just need to find the way in," Vegeta continued. "Kakkarot, can you sense her?"

Goku focused for a minute. "Yeah. Just barely. I don't know if she's supressing her Ki or if something's wrong."

"That announcer was yelling to give her another dose. She must be drugged," Gohan said.

"She's around here somewhere," Goku said, stopping. "Underneath us."

"There's got to be a way in," Trunks said.

The Saiyans spread out and searched the ground and trees for a door, or lever, or something that would indicate a way in. Gohan noticed a hollow sound as he walked over a certain patch of ground. "Over here!" he called. He kneeled and brushed away some blue earth with his hand. "I think it's a door."

As the rest of the group converged on him, Trunks noticed a strange mark on one of the trees, a camaflouged button. He pressed it and the ground under Gohan moved. Gohan stepped back as the panel dropped an inch then slid back, leaving a square hole in the ground with white stairs.  
They made their way down the stairs and through a dimly lit hall. At the end of the hall was a metal door, they could hear voices.

 **.X.X.X.**

There was an emense vibration through the floor and walls of the Waiting Room. The women with Tempest panicked and wondered allowed what that could have been. The shaking barely registered with Tempest in her drug addled state. She hadn't improved much in the last hour, she was guessing at the time, since she woke up.

The metal door banged open. A dozen guards poured in and herded the women down a series of halls. Tempest was being carried, dragged, along with a guard on each side, holding her upper arms. They were brought to an enormous room. Everything was white, the floors, the walls, the ceiling. A series of stepped floors led up the sides of the room to a large white throne. The area around the blocky throne was littered in the same kinds of pillows from the Waiting Room. The pillows were piled in small mountains or strewn across the floor, but they were the only color in the room. In the center was a large, circular pit. Tempest looked over curiously as the guards dragged her passed, there was no bottom that she could see. The other women walked as far from the pit as they could manage.

On the throne sat a tall gray man with four writhing tentacles coming from his back. His smooth head and oily black eyes shined in the candle light. His chest was bare and he was dressed waist down in white. The women cringed away from the long tentacles that reached out to stroke each of their faces as the were brought to the mounds of pillows.

Tempest felt the smooth, slick, gray flesh brush her cheek as she was brought forward. "So this is the new one?" a deep voice came from the smirk of the king. "Very powerful indeed."

The short pink man from earlier stepped up from behind the throne. "Just as I told you, master."  
"She will make a fine bride," the king rumbled. "And just in time, we have some intruders."

 **.X.X.X.**

The voices the Saiyans had heard was a group of guards that they easily overcame. They had been running down a series of halls, bursting open every locked door they could find. Blasting open the most recent door, they heard screams from inside. Looking in the room they found a series of cages full of women assorted by race, all dressed in tattered cloths or lingerie.

"Don't worry," Gohan said. "We'll get you out." Goten and Trunks immediatly joined in in breaking the women out.

Vegeta noticed right away that Tempest wasn't among these women and left. Goku ran after Vegeta. The boys stayed behind to help the other women.

After taking down a large group of guards, Vegeta and Goku blasted into the throne room. They were met with the sight of the tall, tentacled king sitting smug on his throne with something in his hand. A low chuckle rumbled from his throat. "It appears we have guests. Come say 'hello', my pet," he said and tugged on what they realized was a leash. Tempest stumbled forward, a jeweled silver collar had been placed around her neck, attached to the silk leash the king was holding.

She squinted her eyes and tried to focus on the blurry figures on the other side of the enormous pit. "V-Vegeta? Goku?"

"Bastard! Release her at once!" Vegeta demanded.

The king chuckled and wrapped a tentacle around her waist and pulled her close. "She's a little scarred for my liking, but she's still quite beautiful. And she's very content right here I can assure you." King Previr ran a long pale tongue over her cheek. Tempest winced in disgust. Vegeta's fists clenched as he rose into the air. "Give our guests a proper welcome," the king ordered, pressing a button on the arm of his throne. A pink mist fell from the ceiling above Tempest, engulfing her.

"What is that stuff?" Goku demanded to know.

"It is a chemical of my own design. When inhaled, it increases permiscuity and obedience," the king explained smugly as the mist dissapated. Tempest stood hunched over, her bangs covering her face and her hair falling loosely over her shoulders. She looked up, her eyes glowing pink. "Now, my dear, tell them how _happy_ you are here."

"I am happy here," she said stiffly.

"Ha! You see? What woman would not love the company of a king?"

"All those women you held captive, for one!" Goku shouted.

"Ladies?" the king motioned with his hand and the five other woman that had been held with Tempest emerged from the shadows and surrounded Goku. They stroked his chest and back and rubbed up against him, speaking in seductive tones about how much they loved their king. All their eyes glowed pink like Tempest's.

Goku blushed and held up his hands defensively. "Uh, listen ladies, I'm married!" he said awkwardly. He didn't want to hurt these women.

"Dammit, Kakkarot, quit messing around!" Vegeta growled.

"I'm not doing anything!" Goku insisted. "Chi Chi's gunna kill me," he grumbled.

Previr unhooked Tempest's leash. "Now, if you would please show our *guests* out." A malicious smirk spread over Tempest's face as she rose into the air.

In a flash, she was in front of Vegeta with an empty expression on her face. From here, he could see what Previr had ment by scarred. Among the worst was a long, jagged scar ran over her left breast and one that ran from high up on her inner thigh and angled down to the outside of her suddenly threw a punch he narrowly avoided. She spun and aimed a heel at his head. Vegeta blocked with his forearm. She sent a barrage of blows and kicks his direction, Vegeta blocked every shot but didn't return with any of his own.

Tempest backed away and sent a thick bolt of lightning. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of himself to absorb the blow since he didn't have time to dodge. The blast sent him flying back. He caught himself just before hitting the wall.

"Tempest! Snap out of it!" Goku yelled, trying to push the women off him as gently as he could. "Sorry. Sorry. Ladies please!"

Vegeta pushed off the wall and shot towards Tempest. He threw a punch that she dodged with a smile. "You can do better," she said in a monotonous voice.

Vegeta smirked and began raining blows on her. She dodged or blocked most but he got a few hard hits in before she began returning the blows.

King Previr laughed as their fight picked up to aspeed faster than he could keep up with. Dark clouds had slowly been building up at the ceiling. Before long, it had begun to shoot lightning sparaticaly over the pit, their battlefield, and the air rolled with thunder. Previr gestured with arms outstretched at the fight before him enthusiastically. "Ha! Excellent! She almost makes one consider monogamy!" He laughed. "Nothing like a battle to get the blood going. And with such a lovely opponent... I almost envy you!"

Tempest landed a knee to Vegeta's stomach. He double over momentarily then returned with a fist to the jaw. Tempest's head was thrown back and she went flying, crashing not far from the throne.  
"Vegeta! Ease up, that's Tempest." Goku reminded.

Vegeta scoffed, she had taken worse hits the first time they fought. Tempest picked herself up and stared blankly for a moment before drifting back up towards Vegeta. She sent several bolt of lightning towards him. As Vegeta dodged them, she sped towards him. She landed a blow to his jaw before he saw her. When he recovered, Vegeta chuckled and wiped the blood from his lip. He charged and they returned to their frenzy of hits. Vegeta contacted the top of his foot with the side of her head. Tempest caught herself then froze and stared of into space again for a moment. She looked to Vegeta, her eyes flickered to gray for a moment before the pink glow returned. She drifted closer and spoke as a roll of thunder boomed so only Vegeta could hear. "Don't hold back," her voice flat. Vegeta held out his hand and began charging a ball of Ki. "What are you doing?!" Goku called. "Don't forget, that's your friend there," the king gloated.

"Hmph. Friend? I barely know her. The only reason I'm trying to get her is because she knows where an opponent worth my time is. But now that I think of it, we already have the destination programmed in our ship. I'll be able to find him from there," blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he smirked. His Ki burned brightly in his outstretched hand.

"Vegeta! You wouldn't!" Goku yelled.

"You should know the answer to that by now, Kakkarot," Vegeta said, releasing his Ki in a beam.

"NO!" Previr yelled, rising to his feet.

The full force of the blast hit Tempest, shooting her into the wall like a bullet. When the back of her head cracked against the wall she blacked out instantly.

Goku pushed the women away with a small blast of energy and shot over to where Tempest crashed. He supported her head when he saw she was breathing.

Vegeta chuckled ominously and pointed his hand in the king's direction. "Your turn."

Previr froze. "You wouldn't," he asked more than stated.

"I would." He charged his beam.

"Vegeta!" Kakkarot called.

"Y-you can't!" Previr insisted.

"I can."

"No! You don't have to do this Vegeta! She's fine! She's going to be fine and all the women are free. No one has to die!"

"You've always been too soft, Kakkarot. Will you never learn?" Vegeta growled.

Tempest's eyes fluttered open. The pink glow was gone and the gray of her eyes faded to blue as the clouds dissapated. She shakily rose to her feet and drifted slowly towards Vegeta. She placed her bloodied hand lightly on his. "Vegeta don't," she said hoarsely. The energy in his hand dispersed as he looked over to her, suprised. Her voice and her face hardened as she said, "He's mine."  
She pointed at King Previr with two fingers and sent a bolt too fast to see, leaving a large hole where his heart should be. He stared down at the smoking hole in his chest in shock for a moment before collapsing on the ground. When Vegeta got over the initial shock, a low rumble of laughter rolled out.

Tempest smiled over at Vegeta. "Thank you."

Vegeta just scoffed. "Hmph. Let's go, I'm done wasting time here."

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest glided down the hall, floating rather than walking, she didn't have the strength in her legs to walk. She emerged from the subterranean staircase, landing gingerly on her feet, and saw what must have been close to a hundred women being helped by Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. The three stopped, turned red, and looked different directions. "Hm?" She looked down and got a reminder of what she was wearing. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest and blushed profusely. "Son of a..."

Goku put his hand behind his head and looked away, laughing awkwardly as if he had just noticed himself.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt. He shoved it roughly into her hands, "Here." He walked away and Tempest quickly slipped his tank on and pulled it down as far as it would go, it just barely covered her cheeks. The boys had been flying the women, a couple at a time, back to the town. Tempest took a couple steps forward to help but her knees buckled.

Trunks stopped mid-air with a woman in his arms. "Hey, you ok?"

She waved him off. "I'll be fine. Your father did a number on me," she said with a laugh. "I just need some rest..." Tempest collapsed and blacked out, the toll of her injuries finally catching up.

Goku, also carrying a woman, looked over, "Hey, Vegeta, you should take her back to the ship, we can finished up here."

The Saiyan prince looked down at her. He scoffed, must he do _everything_ for this woman? He scooped her up in his arms and took off towards the ship.

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest lay in a dark room, she tried to sit but her body felt oddly heavy. She struggled to lift her head and looked around. All she could see was shadow.

Something cold and smooth wrapped itself around her knee and slithered it's way up her thigh. Tempest tried to pull at it but couldn't raise her arm. Three more cool, slick things wrapped themselves around her wrists and her other thigh.

King Previr lowered himself from the shadows above her. She realized what was holding her were his tentacles. The two around her thighs spread her legs and Previr lowered himself down over her, his oily black eyes shone as his deep laugh rolled from his chest. Tempest struggled desperately but couldn't get her body to move. Just as Previr got close enough for her to feel his breath on her neck she shot awake.

Tempest had thrown herself into a sitting position, panting. Her body protested angrily as she caught her breath. She reached a hand tenatively to her side and felt it gingerly. She winced, broken ribs. Reaching up to her head that throbbed with every pulse, she felt that it had been bandaged.  
Recalling the reason she woke, she shivered and forced herself to her feet. She brushed at her legs, arms, and neck like someone covered in insects. "What are you doing?" Vegeta grunted, walking into the room.

"I need to shower," she said, rushing towards the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment.

Turning on the water and waiting for it to warm, Tempest looked in the mirror. One side of her face was swollen and she had a gash over one eye. She unwrapped the bandage from her head, fairly certain that the back of her skull was fractured. Her entire body was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

Stripping off Vegeta's shirt and the lingerie still underneath, she stepped into the steaming water. She scrubbed herself thuroughly, trying to wash away the feel of Previr's tentacles that still resided in her mind.

Finally satisfied, she collapsed against the wall of the shower and slid to the floor, letting the hot water fall over her. Tempest closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off.

She woke to a pounding on the door. "Tempest! Hey, you alright in there?" Goku called from the other side.

"Just stand back, I'll break the door down," Vegeta said, agitated.

Tempest leapt up and grabbed a towel. She opened the door a crack, clutching the towel in front of her chest. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just fell asleep. I'll be right out," she assured. She heard Vegeta's annoyed 'hmph' as she closed the door.

Dressing quickly, she walked out and saw that Goten, Gohan, and Trunks had returned with parts for the ship. The people of the city gave them everything they needed and then some in gratitude.

"You look a lot better" Gohan said with a smile, pausing as he passed her.

"I heal in my sleep," she said. Her face was significantly less swollen, her skull fracture and broken ribs were well on the mend, and the majority of her minor abrasions were gone.

After washing his shirt, Tempest went and saught out Vegeta. He was holding up a large metal panel that Trunks was welding to the ship's exterior. Releasing the panel, Vegeta saw Tempest waiting and walked over. "What?" he snapped.

"I wanted to return this... and thank you... for everything," she held out his shirt and avoided looking directly at him. He watched her a moment before snatching his shirt from her.

"Don't get used to it," he growled and walked away. Tempest smiled slightly as he left.

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Thanks for reading! -Hel_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tempest Chapter 4**

 **.X.X.X.**

It had only taken a day to repair their ship, Trunks even installed another chair so Tempest wouldn't be flung around anymore. They had been flying for nearly two weeks and everyone was getting a little stir crazy. Tempest couldn't stand it anymore and wanted out. She had taken to reading the books Gohan had brought and had currently been hiding behind one. Waiting to be sure no one was looking, she conjured a mist in one of the vents so it rolled out into the main room then waited for someone to notice.

Vegeta was the first to see it. "What the hell is wrong with this ship now!" he snapped, his temper had grown increasingly short through the days.

Trunks looked through the computer, "Hm... this _says_ there's nothing wrong. Better land and check it out." Tempest smiled victoriously behind the book.

They landed on a small island on a planet that was mostly water. Tempest was out the door the moment the ship landed. She breathed the salty air deeply. "Wow, this place is great!" Goten smiled. Tempest walked over to the water's edge and peered in. The water was pretty clear and the shore seemed to drop off quickly. "Trunks, you gotta get out here before you get stuck at that computer!" Goten called.

"No. You will sit there and finish your work so we can get on our way again," Vegeta ordered.

Tempest turned back towards the ship with a smile, "Aw... Come on, Vegeta. We could all use a break."

Goku clapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah, Vegeta! Relax." Goten and Gohan were stripped down to their shorts and in the water at this point with Trunks on his way to join them.

Tempest saw Goku start to strip down and sighed. "Please tell me you're keeping something on this time." She had grown comfortable around the Saiyans but still found it incredibly awkward when Goku decided he didn't need clothes.

"Huh? But I hate swimming with clothes on... Fine," Goku pouted before leaping in.

Vegeta watched Tempest predatorialy from farther back on the beach with his arms crossed as she stripped off her skirt and tank. She clipped her hair up into that wavy rooster tail she would sometimes do and looked back at Vegeta. "You coming?"

"Hmph, I don't have time for these silly games," he growled.

She shrugged. "So be it." Tempest dove in. She stayed down for quite a while, admiring the aquatic terrain. Finally, she shot to the surface in a column of water, laughing. She swam over to where her companions were splashing.

"Hey, bet you can't get Vegeta in here," Goku said in one of his completely unsubtle whispers.

Tempest laughed. "You're kidding." She saw Goku's expression. "Ok, sure. Loser does the dishes tonight," she smirked.

"Aw, I hate dishes. You're on," he agreed.

Tempest dove back under the water and swam away from the boys and got a good angle on where Vegeta stood. She rose from the water and brought with her a large wave that she released toward Vegeta. Not paying attention to the nonsense going on, he didn't notice the wave until it was on top of him and thuroughly drenched the Saiyan prince. Goku erupted into noisy laughter and the boys couldn't help but join. Tempest covered her mouth and laughed as Vegeta growled and bristled with annoyance.

"You think it's gunna work?" Goku asked, realizing what she was doing.

"You will pay for that!" Vegeta yelled, taking off towards Tempest.

Her eyes widened. "Too well," she answered, fleeing further out to sea. She dove under, going deep, Vegeta on her heals. Under water, she seemed to have the advantage in speed and soon lost him behind some vegetation. She waited and watched as he slowed down to look for her. Tempest sped passed him and ran her finger tips along his shoulder blades as she did so.

Vegeta cursed internally. Infuriating woman. He took off after her. He took advantage of the terrain and managed to corner her under a large mushroom-like plant. He stalked closer but was stopped by the mischievous smirk on her face. She motioned "come on," with her hand and got in a fighting position. Vegeta smirked and lunged toward her.

As they fought, they slowly rose to the surface until they were in the air. "Wow, Vegeta really can't take a joke," Goku said. Trunks shook his head, exasperated.

Tempest ducked a kick and dove back in. Vegeta stayed on her. He caught her ankle as she tried to flip over him and threw her towards another giant mushroom plant. She landed on her back. Vegeta pinned her before she could move. Tempest smiled and bowed her head, acknowledging his victory. Vegeta smirked, satisfied, but didn't immediatly release her. Her blue eyes had captured his gaze. She searched his face for some hint of what he was thinking and became intensely aware of how close he was to her. His hands held her wrists out to the side, his knees pinned hers together.

Vegeta looked down to her lips. He lowered himself subconsciously closer towards her. When he was just an inch away, he seemed to realize what he was doing and pushed himself away from her. She rose slowly and stared at him intensely before he began his assent to the surface, Tempest right behind him.

"Everything all right?" Goku asked as Tempest swam over and Vegeta returned to the shore.

She nodded, "Yeah."

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta and Tempest were locked in battle on a plain platform. Each sweated faintly and breathed heavily as though they have been fighting for some time. They grappled for a moment, her face close to his. She stared into his eyes and licked her lips seductively. Initially taken aback, Vegeta broke away, sending her skidding back a couple feet.

Tempest smiled sweetly and, instead of returning to a fighting position, righted herself and reached up, sliding the straps of her tank and small under shirt down her shoulder. She motioned with her hand as she had in the water but in a more seductive way. Vegeta approached her slowly as she stripped off her over clothes, matching his speed.

Placing her arms around his neck, she rested her naked body against him, putting her lips to his ear and whispered, "Vegeta."

He felt his hunger roar to life as he gripped her hips possessively. Vegeta bit the base of her neck as he pressed his hips against hers. She moaned lightly in response, encouraging him to continue to devour her. He made his way up her neck to capture her lips. Tempest ran her nails down his bare back. When had he lost his shirt? "Vegeta," she whispered against his lips.

Was that even her speaking? "Vegeta?" That one definitely wasn't her. "Hey, Vegeta!" Goku's voice woke him.

"What the hell do you want," he growled.

"Trunks needs us in the control room, we're going to land," Goku explained. Vegeta had forced himself to get up and head down to the control room.

"Hey, Vegeta. Sleep well?" Tempest asked from her new chair at the back.

"Hmph," was his only response and he brushed passed without looking at her. She watched him, confused. He probably didn't like being woken. It had only been a few days since they had their day at the beach but they were running low on food and fuel.

They landed on what was the only inhabited planet around. It seemed remarkably similar to Earth in that it was thriving with greenery, had blue waters, and large cities. Trunks sat them down in a large dirt field that seemed to serve as a parking lot for various ships just outside a large city. Two moons at different phases lit the night sky as the group walked along a main street, stretching their legs. The city was alive with activity. Venders peddled their goods along the street and in their stores. An amalgamation of races filled the streets, shopping, drinking, and dancing. There were several fights breaking out here and there along with lovers making out or feeling each other up.

"Stay close this time," Gohan warned Tempest.

She laughed and nodded, "Right."

The group found themselves in a crowded restaurant with a bar. The Saiyans ate gratuitous amounts as usual. Even when the others had their fill, it seemed Goku would never stop. "Where does it go?" Tempest muttered in continued disbelief. Vegeta scoffed and walked over to the bar to get away from the group, primarily her. She watched him leave then turned to Goku. "Is Vegeta angry about something?"

"That's just Vegeta," he answered, mouth full.

"Yeah... he just seems...angrier than usual. You might not want to drink that." Tempest said, shifting her attention to Goten and Trunks who were about to drink a blue fluid.

"Why not?" Goten asked as they set their glasses back down.

"That stuff is pretty strong. I had some on another planet on my way Earth. I still have no idea what happened that night," she warned.

 **.X.X.X.**

A woman with pale green skin, forest green hair, and yellow eyes snaked her way along the back of the busy room. She noticed a man with short spiky hair, crossed arms, and a sharp gaze leaned against the wall in the corner. His dark eyes were fixated angrily on a beautiful woman with storm gray hair. A slow smile creeped over the emerald woman's face.

Stalking her way towards the angry man, she looked through his mind for a moment and found the dream he had been woken from and felt the burn of jealousy and resentment towards the tall man sitting across from the woman in his dreams. The green woman slithered over to Vegeta who glared at her from the corner of his eye. Her voice entered his mind as a hiss, " _She doesn't wsnt you. She_ should. _You're the Prince of Saiyans, most powerful warrior in the universe... Well, after_ him _that is_." She wormed her way in further, a preexisting grudge he bore against the man made it all too easy. " _You train far harder than he does, but he has a natural ability outweighing you own. And now..._ " she looked over towards Tempest who was laughing at something Goku had said. " _He's trying to steal her from you._ "

Vegeta shook his head, trying to clear it. "You make it seem as though I _want_ that irritating woman," he growled. He was a stubborn one.

The woman quickly regained her hold. " _Irritating? Perhaps, but notice the enjoyment you take in fighting her, her spirit... her body... You have already begun to think of her as yours even if you won't admit to yourself why._ "

"Dammit," Vegeta clenched his fists and tried to force her out of his mind.

She leaned close and physically whispered, "Bring your friends down the street, you will see a large arena. Challenge him to a fight. Show her who the most powerful warrior is."

By the time Vegeta's head cleared, the woman was gone and he had forgotten their conversation. The group paid and left. Vegeta walked at the front of their pack, subconsciously leading them towards the arena. It was a massive coliseum the likes of which none of them had ever seen.

"Huh, what's this?" Goku wondered aloud.

"You there!" a voice called from a large doorway to the arena. "You there! Yeah! You guys!" They turned curiously towards a man dressed in finery. "You guys look strong. How'd some of you like to fight? Put on a good show and we can give you money, supplies... women?" he offered.

"What do you say, Kakkarot?" Vegeta challenged. Tempest didn't trust his tone.

Goku smiled, "Sure, sounds fun."

"Excellent! Excellent! If you two will follow me, your companions will be taken to their seats by my associate," the man chirped. An equally well dressed man came forward and bowed to the remaining four as Goku and Vegeta were led away.

"Amazing, this place has got to be ten times the size of the Tenkaichi arena," Trunks noted.

"A what?" Tempest asked.

"A world martial arts tournament we had back home."

They were seated along the middle of one side towards the top. Nearby, above them, was a seating box with a large, ornate throne. On that throne was a gorgeous pale green woman with forest green hair braided intricately. She wore an elegant gown that Tempest thought looked out of place at a fighting tournament. She was surrounded by women off similar appearance who sat in fine chairs of their own, gossiping and giggling. Tempest narrowed her eyes, distrusting the situation. Before each match, one of the women would lean in and whisper to the woman on the throne. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were cheering and enjoying themselves when Tempest decided to slip away and get closer to the green women.

"... is that one's landlord. Evicted him and his pregnant wife, now they're living in the streets! Poor dears. So anyway, if he wins they get all the landowners land..." the woman prattled on to her leader.

"Marvelous. I do hope he wins, I love an underdog!"

At the beginning of the next match, another woman leaned in. "That woman has been sleeping with that one's husband. Turns out they were terribly in love before he married but she left for her carrier for years before she decided to return. The winner gets the husband."

"Hm... long lost love or loyal spouse? I love it!" Tempest quickly caught on that each match bore some sort of grudge. Money for competing buisnesses, who got the promotion, who got the woman, claims of murdering a family member, each match held some scandalous backstory to keep the main woman entertained. The woman who told the story had found the match somewhere in the city.

"Oh! This is the one I was telling you about! The short one thinks the tall one is trying to steal his woman. Thing is, she's not even his woman. He won't admit to himself that he has a thing for her. They're both powerful warriors and the little one is always in competition with the big one. Oh, and he's apparently a prince!"

A prince? She couldn't mean... Tempest looked out to the arena and saw Vegeta and Goku taking the ring. They squared off in the center. What woman was she talking about? It couldn't be her. There must be some woman that Vegeta had back on Earth, but Goku was happily married, how could Vegeta think he was trying to steal this woman? Tempest actually felt a little deflated at the thought of Vegeta having someone back home.

Without Tempest's knowing, the woman on the throne perked up slightly, overhearing her thoughts.

 **.X.X.X.**

On the tile of the ring, Goku and Vegeta facing off. Goku noticed the intense look Vegeta had. "What's up, Vegeta? I thought we were doing this for fun."

"Fun?!" Vegeta's brow twitched. "Since when is any match with you for fun? We're going to settle this, Kakkarot. I will prove my superiority and you will not take her from me," Vegeta growled, not knowing where the last part came from.

Goku dropped his guard. "Huh? Who?"

"Tempest, you thick-headed dimwit!"

Goku let a not-so-sly smile cross his face. "I knew it!" he said, triumphantly. "Look, Vegeta, I've got Chi Chi. Tempest is just a friend we're going to kill a powerful god with, I'm not interested in her like that."

Vegeta looked as though he was listening to something for a second. "Liar!" he shouted and charged Goku.

 **.X.X.X.**

"Ladies, it appears we have a guest," the woman on the throne spoke. " _Join us, won't you?"_ her mind whispered to Tempest's. She felt compelled to do so and was soon standing before the women. "I am Mistress Invidia. These are my handmaidens. They bring me the stories and grudges needed to keep these battles lively. One _does_ grow weary of the day-to-day."

"How awful that must be," Tempest said with disdain.

"Yes. It's not often I find something that _really_ piques my interest. But you... You're a goddess who saught the help of _immensly_ powerful warriors and end up with one falling for you. One who is in constant competition with the other and, thanks to my handmaiden here, is convinced is trying to steal you away! And here you stand, completely oblivious to this man's feelings for you."

Tempest looked as though she had just been slapped. Slowly, she shook it off. These women just created drama for their own amusement. This Mistress Invidia was lying to her to create more drama. "Am I? Why would I lie when the truth is so much more delicious," she answered Tempest's thoughts darkly.

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta had blasted straight through to ascended Super Saiyan, Goku raised his level to match. They met with a thunderous blast in the center and began fighting furiously.

"Wow, look at them go!" Goten commented.

"I thought this was supposed to be a friendly match," Gohan said.

"When is anything with my father 'friendly'?" Trunks responded. Goten nodded.

Vegeta sent a large blast at Goku who struggled to catch it and redirect it into the air. The crowd cheered wildly. "Hey! Watch it, Vegeta! There's people here," Goku reminded. Vegeta merely chuckled. Goku took off into the air, stopping above the coliseum where they were less likely to hit someone.

Vegeta cried out as he built up Ki in his hands. Finally, he released an enormous blast towards Goku.

Goku watched, suprised as just how seriously Vegeta was taking this. He redirected the blast up and away before Vegeta was above him with another blast. This one Goku had to block to keep it from hitting any of the spectators. Goku yelled from the effort but struggled to stop it, he could barely slow it down. "Dammit!" he grunted then cried out as he jumped up to Super Saiyan three.  
Vegeta smiled, "Finally." He clenched his fists and roared, leaping up to Goku's level.

Tempest watched in amazement as she felt the Saiyan's power skyrocket. Mistress Invidia giggled. "Splendid! These men truly are amazing!"

The pair locked in battle. Each dealt the other some tremendous blows. Before long, both were covered scrapes and bleeding from the corners of their mouths.

An errant blast struck the arena and blasted a large hole. The coliseum trembled and the crowd screamed before returning to rapturous cheers. Mistress Invidia and her handmaidens applauded delicately. Tempest growled. "What is wrong with you?! Can't you see at this level they'll tear your stadium apart?"

The Mistress waved her off. "I can build another, this is a once in a lifetime fight! And all over you, you lucky girl!" Tempest clenched her fists. "I'm ending this!" she declared about to take off.  
" _Stop. Stay and enjoy the fight, my dear._ "she mentally commanded Tempest. "This is just too good to end so soon."

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Will Goku and Vegeta tear the stadium, if not the entire city, apart in their battle, or will Tempest find a way to stop things before they go too far? Finally cleaned up my chapters so they should look better and be easier to read. Hope you enjoyed. I'd love to know what you think. -Hel_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tempest Chapter 5**

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta and Goku went at each other full force, high above. Each dealt and recieved a signifigant number of blows. Tempest watched on in amazement at their power.

Mistress Invidia looked over at her with a smirk. "All that power is invigorating, is it not? Must be an absolute turn on for warrior races such as yourselves." Tempest turned to hide her blush as she realized the Mistress was actually right. Of course she could read Tempest's mind so she still saw the truth. "Inform our gentleman of our findings, perhaps it will... inspire him..."

The handmaiden nodded and stared up at Vegeta. " _Your woman finds this quite pleasing, your display of power. It seems battle and your strength turn her on. Finish him and she is sure to be yours, ready and waiting,_ " she hissed in his mind.  
Vegeta growled and landed a knee to Goku's abdomin. He recovered and returned with a quick series of blows. He landed one to Vegeta's chin, knocking him back. Vegeta charged Goku but at the last moment, appeared behind him with his fists together, smashing them on his back. Goku shot through the air and smashed into the ground. The shock shook the coliseum and sent cracks spider-webbing over the ground and up the foundation of the stadium.

Tempest took off towards the fight in a blast of energy. As Vegeta dove for Goku, Tempest appeared in front of him. He ground to a hault. " _She's trying to protect him!_ " Mistress Invidia screamed in his head, rising to her feet.

"Veg..." Tempest was cut off as Vegeta back handed her hard enough to send her flying. She recovered quickly and back in his path before he could reach Goku. "Vegeta! Enough."

His clenched fists shook with rage. "You would protect that clown?!"

"You guys can fight till your heart's content... but not here. There's too many people," she pleaded.

Vegeta scoffed. "Pathetic."

Tempest glared at him. "Don't let her control you. This is all some sort of mind game she is playing with you."

"And I suppose it was her putting dreams in my head as well?" he accused.

"Dreams?" she dropped her guard in confusion.

"You claim to be a goddess of dreams. You can put them in people's heads can you not?"

"Well... yes... but I..."

Vegeta scoffed. "You put this rediculus notion in my head. Not her."

"What notion? What dream?!" Tempest asked exasperated.

Goku had risen from the ground and was now waiting behind Tempest.

"Tempest, there's no talking to him like this. Let me handle it," Goku said sternly.

"Handle it? What the hell are you handling? Your not going to be able to subdue him, and if you manage to do so it won't be without significant damage or casualties," she snapped.

"Out of the way, woman," Vegeta ordered.

Tempest growled. "Enough. Enough of this fight. Enough of your attutide. And enough of this woman's bull shit." Vegeta moved to push her aside as Goku moved to go around her. Tempest clenched her fists and built her Ki. "Enough!" she roared, a blast of blinding energy pushed the Saiyans back.

When they recovered and the light died down, Tempest's hair had turned white and shaggy, laying in pointed layers rather than her usual waves. She snapped yellow eyes, glowing with power, to Vegeta, daring him to defy her.

"Woah! Look at that power!" Goku said, suprised but amused.

Vegeta was shocked at first, he hadn't know this depth of power was in her, then he grew furious. She had held back during their fights and that pissed him off! He growled. "I will not be made a fool of! You held back during our battles."

"As did you! This is the first I've seen of you at this level of power. Surely you've faught adversaries with different levels or forms, you must know Saiyans aren't the only ones." His mind flashed to Frieza, Cell, and Majin Boo. "Why fight with a higher level than necessary? It takes all the fun out of it," she smirked.

"Very well. When we next find an appropriate arena, no holding back," he said sternly. Tempest nodded with a smile.

"This fight isn't over! I command you to finish this!" Mistress Invidia screamed from the stands.

Tempest smiled and moved aside. "Your turn."

Vegeta smirked and held up his palm.

"Vegeta, wait!" Goku called, but it was too late. Only a smoking hole remained where the Mistress and her handmaidens had been.

Tempest put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Those women were a plague. Didn't you notice how unusually hostile this place was? Those women were using their trickery to ruin lives and cause drama for their own amusement," she assured him.

"Well, couldn't we just let the people imprison them or something?" he sulked.

"They could have easily used their powers to escape. I hope you aren't this soft when we face Acies." Behind her, Vegeta smiled.

The sun rose as they made their way back through the city, loading up on supplies and jugs of fuel along the way. It seemed as though a great burden had lifted from the shoulders of the citizens, who were in a significantly lighter moods.

Tempest leaned over Trunks shoulder in the captain's chair to point out the direction they should be going. Vegeta couldn't avoid the well-shaped rear that was just below his seated eye level. His mind involuntarily went to what the green woman had said about battle heating Tempest up and wondered briefly if that was true before shaking the thoughts growing in his head.

"So... you two aren't going to do anything about what was said at the fight?" Goku asked, referring to Vegeta's possessiveness of Tempest.

Vegeta shot him a glare and Goku held his hands up in defense. "What are you talking about? The vile woman would have put _anything_ in his head to stir things up," Tempest rolled her eyes and went to her seat. Goke opened his mouth but Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Kakkarot in warning not to speak.

 **.X.X.X.**

That night, Tempest tossed in her sleep.

She lay naked in a bed of white silk, a sheet draped over her rump leaving her legs and back exposed to the warm breeze coming in through the open balcony door. It was midday, she pushed herself up lazily to her elbows and looked out the doors. There stood the silhouette of a tall nude man with his back to her, hands resting on the balcony rail.

Pulling the sheet with her, she wandered over and reached up to put a hand on his broad shoulder. The man looked over his shoulder at her with red eyes. "I never said I was finished with you," she purred.

He turned towards her with a smile, visibly ready for her. Tempest ran her nails over his chest which was at her eye level. Her nails traveled down his abdomin and ran through the trail of hair that led from his navel to her destination. She lightly stroked the hard length of him as he ducked down to capture her lips. She pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him, then used that finger to motion "come here" as she backed towards the bed. He smirked and tackled her to the bed.

Tempest laughed and was cut short when her breath sucked in a he bit her neck. His fingers traced four parallel scars that ran along her right ribs. "Remember that rabid pardis?" he asked as she ran her hands through his short brown hair.

"Of course," she answered, he was stroking her suvenir as he spoke.

"Remember what came after..." he said suggestively. His hands wandered up her sides, brushing her breasts, then clasped her wrists above her head. Tempest arched her back, pressing herself against him.

"Of course," she purred.

"I knew you would be mine that day. That I would make this... powerful...and beautiful," he smirked, "woman as my mate."

A tear ran down Tempest's cheek as she relived the memory. She had been happy, truly happy, in those days. That was before Acies had begun to destroy everything. Tears began to flow slowly. She would never have him back, her mate, the man she loved. But the worst and inescapable truth was the he was...

"Acies," she moaned lightly against his ear.

She felt cold steal against her inner thigh, her eyes widened as it began to slice her flesh. Tempest kicked with her other leg and tore herself free, dragging the blade along her thigh from inside to top and towards her knee. The gash was deep and split wide, exposing bone. She tried to push her self up but collapsed on her leg.

"What the fuck are you doing, Acies?!" she shouted in confusion.

His smile was sinister. "I'm sorry, my love. But you are the only one with the power to stand in my way," he plunged the dagger into her right breast.

She gasped, spewing blood through the air. Her eyes darkened to black just before her vision did. Tempest floated in the darkness, listening to his cackle. But she hadn't heard anything after she blacked out that day, was this part of her dream or...

" _I heard your call... my love,_ " came the voice of her former mate turned adversary. His image materialized before her in the dark. " _I see you could not resist calling out to me in your dreams._ "

" _Don't flatter yourself, Acies. I was merely remembering the man I once knew_ ," she said, crossing her arms over her still bare chest.

He floated a mere _breath_ away from her. His eyes raked over her naked form. " _Must have been a good dream. Please tell me I was in it,_ " he reached down and touched the scar above her knee and very slowly followed it up.

Tempest refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction and glared daggers into his red eyes which sparkled with mischief.

" _I must have been if you were calling out to me,_ " he reached the top of her scar, high on her inner thigh. He could feel the heat from her core against the back of his hand. " _Mmm... Your desire still burns for me. Care to see if I can still make you quake with pleasure?_ " he licked his lips. Tempest slapped his hand away as his finger tips brushed her outer folds.

" _You are nothing to me, Acies. Except a pest that needs to be exterminated,_ " she said coldly.

He backed up slightly. " _I always regretted killing you. You would have been a marvelous queen. And the powerful offspring we would have produced..._ "

" _I would have died before letting that happen,_ " she spat.

He chuckled. " _And so you did. What a pity. Too bad our good friend Mors brought you back before going and dying himself._ "

She growled, " _I will find you._ "  
" _But not before this. I have something to show you._ " The landscaped changed and the large window of a ship appeared before. From the ship's window she could see the red and blue planet of Domum, her home world. Her arms dropped to her sides as the cold feeling of dread washed over her.

Acies pushed his fist into a black hole on the ship's dashboard and yelled as he powered up his Ki and directed it to his fist. When he finally released it, an enormous wave of Ki blasted from under the window and headed towards Domum. " _NO!_ " Tempest shrieked.

Acies chuckled ominously as the blast made its impact with the planet. After a series of low noises, the planet cracked, split, and finally exploded before her eyes. " _See you soon..._ "

Tempest screamed as she jerked awake "NOOO!"

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Tempest's home world has been destroyed. Will she be able to save any of her star system? Or will Acies, her former mate, destroy the rest of her star system and work his was through the rest of West Galaxy? Sorry about the sick tease earlier with me fixing up my chapters. Thought I'd throw this one out to make it up to you guys even though it's a little short. Hope you enjoyed! -Hel_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tempest Chapter 6**

 **.X.X.X.**

"NOOO!" Tempest screamed as she jerked awake. She sat, hunched over. Her elbows rested on her knees as she clutched her head in her hands. Her whole body trembled with rage and loss.

The Saiyans were by her side in seconds. "At are you shrieking about at this hour, woman?" Vegeta snapped, irritated. His expression softened in suprise as he saw a tear drip from her chin, her face was hidden by her hair.

"Tempest?" Trunks asked.

"It's gone," her voice came quietly. "My home world, Domum. I watched him _destroy_ it," she spat the word.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked.

Vegeta smacked the back of Kakkarot's head. "Imbicile. What kind of moronic question is that?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Guess you're right."

"I need to get out of here," she said shakily. She looked up, her eyes flashed yellow. "Now."

Trunks nodded and went to set a course for the nearest planet. Tempest didn't a say a word and stared off into space as Trunks quickly landed the ship. Tempest got up and silently walked out the door. The air around her sparked from energy. She exited onto a planet that seemed filled with an ocean of mahogany grass that came up to her shoulders. The occasional thick tree or steep hill peered through. It was dusk here and the sky was full of shades of orange.

Tempest took off through the air, lightning streaking behind her as she distanced herself from the ship. When she was sure she was a great distance away and there were no life forms around, Tempest surrendered to her rage. Letting out a primal cry, her power surged. She transformed like she had in the coliseum and continued raising her power and her voice. The ground shook and broke apart. The sky split and flashed with thick bands of lightning and the air rumbled with the crashes of thunder. Rain and wind hurricaned around her as tornadoes torn up what land the earthquakes didn't destroy. Tempest unleashed every last drop of power and brought forth the full force of every storm.

 **.X.X.X.**

Back on the ship, the Saiyans waited uneasily for Tempest. They all perked up and looked in the direction of Tempest when they felt her Ki surge to amazing heights.

"Do you think she might be in trouble?" Goten asked.

"She just saw her homeworld destroyed. She's not in trouble," Vegeta said. "That is rage." He headed out the door.

"Where are you going, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Hmph, someone has to go keep track of her. "

After he left, Trunks asked, "Is my dad really the best person to be sending out after her?"

Goku nodded. "I think he's the best one to send. He's been through the same thing before."

 **.X.X.X.**

As Vegeta flew towards Tempest, he was blown back by an enormous gust of wind. He raised his arm to shield his eyes. "Dammit," he cursed. Going Super Saiyan, Vegeta faught his way through the wind. He had to dodge wildly around the lightning and tornadoes. The closer he got to Tempest, the more intense it got. When he finally caught sight of her in the distance, the storm suddenly eased away. He saw Tempest drop to her knees, her hair fading to dark gray once more, perched on a narrow piece of untouched land.

"Damn!" he cursed again as he saw Tempest topple backward off the precarious landing. He dove towards her and caught her in his arms. Her body was limp, she was unconcious from having spent almost all of her energy. He carried her to the nearest stretch of unharmed land and lay her in the tall grass, kneeling beside her.

He moved the hair from her face and looked her over. Aside from being soaking wet, he was as well, she was fine. He stood and waited. After a minute, blue eyes fluttered open. "Vegeta?" she asked, sitting up. He nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"One of us had to babysit you."

Tempest rose to her feet then threw her arms around Vegeta's neck and hugged him tightly. He tensed up and sat there shocked. After a moment, he tenatively placed his hands on back, still tense. "Thank you," she whispered. She felt his muscles relax as he pulled her to close to him and fully embraced her.

They returned to the ship a while later. Tempest collapsed on the couch, emotionally and physically drained.

 **.X.X.X.**

They had stayed grounded for the day to allow Tempest to rest. When she woke, she was eager to get back on the road. Trunks told her it should take them about a month to get to her star system. She was apprehensive about how long that was, but at the same time, it was twice as fast as how long it would take her ship.

Tempest seemed to pace constantly, and Vegeta was sure she hadn't slept this last week since the first night. He remembered the restless anger that followed the destruction of planet Vegeta. At the time, he had believed it was a meteor that had destroyed his homeworld. When he had found out Frieza had been the one to destroy it, his only goal had been to end Frieza.

Vegeta knew that Tempest needed to burn off that energy before she ended up doing something reckless and destructive. He walked in front of where she was currently pacing behind part of the circular couch in front of some windows. He stopped in her path, Tempest stared at him. "Come," he ordered then walked towards the ladder.

"Why?" she asked angrily.

"Are we going to train or not?" he snapped. Her expression softened in confusion before she nodded and followed him down to the gravity and Goten exchanged confused looks.

Vegeta closed the hatch at the top of the ladder and went to turn the machine on. Tempest watched silently with her arms crossed over her chest. "What exactly does this thing do?" she asked.

"Strengthens the gravity in the room. Makes everything heavier," he said shortly, turning it to ten times gravity.

"I see." She did a series of rapid kicks to test it. "Feels like being on Proxim, one of the planets in my star system. Warriors would train there for, I assume, the same reason you guys built this. Trained on Montem too for the high altitudes and thin air."

Vegeta smirked. "Something a little stronger then," he said, turning it up to 100 times gravity. Tempest braced herself as she felt her body suddenly become much heavier. She tried a series of kicks again and found it to harder than she expected, like moving through syrup.

She smirked and bounced at the knee a little, trying to get the feel of it. "Yeah, this is bet..." she was cut off when Vegeta suprised her shoulder. Her eyes widened in suprise then narrowed in anger. She was about to curse him when she saw the smirk on his face and realized what he was doing. She smirked back and got into a ready position.

Tempest took a lot of hits at first. Vegeta defiantly had the advantage in here. When she finally started landing some hits, Vegeta quit pulling his punches so much. Tempest glared at him, she immediately noticed the increased force in his hits. "What happened to not holding back?" she snapped.

Before Vegeta could answer, she landed a fist to his jaw. Vegeta rounded on her and they locked in a series of rapid blocks and blows. Vegeta caught her ankle as she aimed a kick at his head. They paused, her ankle still in his grasp above his shoulder, as they felt the ship shudder. A sudden jerk sent them flying. Tempest landed on top of Vegeta, straddling his hips, her hands on either side of his head.

They waited a moment to see what the ship would do as Vegeta became increasingly aware of her heat over his manhood. He struggled to repress it and shoved her roughly off of him. Tempest caught herself and glared at him. They stood and faced off again. With their focus back on their match, they were caught off guard when the ship jerked again. Tempest landed bent over the control, her hands gripped the sides and her legs spread to steady herself. Vegeta crashed into her, his hips slamming against her ass. He put his hands on the wall above her head to stay himself as the ship shook around them.

Tempest blushed at their current position, "You've got to be kidding."

"Trunks!" Vegeta roared in irritation.

Speak of the devil, his voice came on the speaker in the gravity room. "Sorry, down there. It looks like a large ship exploded around here, there was some debris. We should be clear." Vegeta growled.

Tempest tried to stand but only pressed further against Vegeta. "Uh, Vegeta?"

Every animal instinct roared to life inside of him, having her bent over like this. His eyes traveled down her slender back, over the curve of her ass, and to her spread thighs. When he heard her voice he realized he hadn't moved and stood, backing up a step.

She stood and turned to face him cautiously. He eyed her like a hungry predator that just spotted its prey, she stepped back and remembered she was still backed against the control board.

His eyes followed a bead of sweat roll down her neck and watched her breasts rises and fall quickly as she panted lightly and was reminded of the battle they had just been intensely locked in. Vegeta stepped closer, closing the small gap.

Tempest had never seen this look in his eyes. He was always an intense man, but this was different. She could feel his rapid breath and see the sweat on his brow, thinking of their fight and remembering the positions they had been thrown in brought a pink to her cheeks and a heat to her core. Under his hungry glare, she managed to breath out, "Vegeta?"

His name on her lips sent him over the edge. Vegeta grasped a handful of hair at the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss as intense as the man. Tempest gasped against his lips but then hungrily returned the kiss. Vegeta pulled her hips tightly against him and she could feel the length of him and just how badly he wanted her.

Vegeta lifted her by the thighs and turned, slamming her back against the wall. Tempest ran her hands up the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. He bit the base of her neck as she ran her nails down his back. Vegeta reached under the flap of her skirt to pull her leggings down. With one arm around his neck, she reached down below the waist of his pants and boxers, Vegeta growled when she grabbed him. Tempest guided him in and gasped lightly as he filled her. She moaned as he set a slow, hard pace. Biting his ear only increased his pleasure as Vegeta picked up the pace. Tempest dug her nails into his back as her pleasure built. "Vegeta," she breathed out as her climax exploded. He quickened his pace as he felt her core spasm around him in extasy and joined her.

Vegeta rested his forehead against hers for a moment as they panted. He bent over to pick up his shirt. Tempest placed a foot on his hand. Vegeta snapped his head towards her in irritation. Tempest merely smirked, shook her head, and seductively said, "Who said I was done with you?" Vegeta chuckled and grabbed her hips, ready for the next round.

 **.X.X.X.**

They landed on what seemed to be an overcrowded planet a few days later at the edge of West Galaxy. Making their way through the crowded street, Tempest recognized many of the races. "They're refugees," she pointed out. "They must have fled before Acies got out of hand."

There were the tall, pale, and inhumanly thin people of Montem and the short, robust people of Mihi with their enormous eyes. Tempest also saw the blue cyclopic people of Caerulus and the purple haired inhabitants of Proxim, not to mention a few Bellators from her homeworld.

"Dea!" a voice called out. Tempest stopped and looked around. "Dea! Thank the gods you are alright!" A woman with white hair and blue eyes in tattered clothes rushed forward.

"Caela?" Tempest asked. The woman nodded with tears in her eyes. Tempest threw her arms around her and they embraced. She turned to her Saiyan companions. "This is Caela, my high priestess. Caela, these are elite Saiyan warriors from Earth. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. They have traveled with me to defeat Acies."

Caela bowed deeply. "I cannot begin to express my gratitude, but I fear your efforts may be in vain..."

"What do you mean," Tempest asked.

"Acies has already destroyed our entire star system and only grows stronger. I fear your mate will soon consume all." Tempest froze at Caela's slip.

"Mate?!" Goku blurted in suprise. Tempest dreaded them finding out, even more so since her and Vegeta's "training" session the other day. Neither had said anything about it to anyone, including eachother, but still...

Tempest cautiously turned towards her traveling companions, all of whom were looking rather shocked except Vegeta, he looked furious. Tempest winced. "Former," she clarified. "He was briefly my mate... before he killed me."

Caela filled in Tempest on Acies and the refugees as the Saiyans gathered the needed supplies. When Tempest caught back up with them, she noticed Vegeta wasn't among them. "The ship is ready," Trunks informed her when she joined them.

"Where's your father?" she asked.

"You know, I don't think I've seen him we started fueling," Goku said.

Tempest focused a moment. "I don't sense him anywhere. Can you?" Goku shook his head. "Can he supress his Ki?"

"Not this much," he said appreciatively.

A cyclopic woman passing by overheard them. "Your friend looks much like you, yes? I saw him heading out of town, that way," she pointed.

They thanked her and took off the direction she pointed. Asking others along the way, they eventually found themselves outside what seemed to be a temple. "Your friend went in there... but he won't be coming out," a man said.

"Not coming out?" Trunks asked.

The man nodded. "We tried to warn him. Those who enter, never return. It is a gateway to another world. Only the sacrifices go in."

"Sacrifices?" Tempest asked.

"We sacrifice to the beast within to keep him sated."

"I'm going in to get him," Tempest said.

The man protested. "You mustn't. It is an impossible labyrinth, meant to keep the beast trapped."

Tempest looked to her travel companions. "I'll go in. If I'm trapped inside, you _need_ to stop Acies. If I'm not back by morning, leave," she said sternly. Tempest opened the large doors and disappeared within before anyone could protest.

Once the doors closed heavily behind her, everything was black. Tempest found the smooth stone wall and followed it for a long ways, the sound of her soft footsteps filled the corridor. Finally, she saw a light. He followed it to a chamber lit with torches. The floor and walls were covered in tile. Archways on each wall led to different corridors in all directions.

Tempest searched for Vegeta's Ki and cautiously headed that direction. The thing that struck her, was the enormous height and width of the archways and halls. This place was certainly built for something big.

The long corridors were pitch black but the rooms between were lit. As she went deeper, more and more of the rooms showed signs of struggle along with smears and splatters of blood. Tempest often found herself crunching a bone beneath her feet.

Just as she was a out to reach another room, a voice from behind her in the darkness startled her. "You're going to die down here."

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Guys, don't make me beg for reviews. Lol. Hope you enjoyed. -Hel_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tempest Chapter 7**

 **.X.X.X.**

An elderly man emerged from the darkness as Tempest whirled to face him. The man's Ki had been so low and she had been so focused on Vegeta that she had completely overlooked him. It unnerved her a bit to know that she could have passed right by a living thing and not even know it was there.

"Excuse me?" she asked, quickly regaining her composure and tensing her muscles.

"You're going to die down here," he repeated.

"And who are you to say, old man?"

"I am Daedalus, architect of this place."

"You made this place? Why?"

"To house a monster," he stated then began his story. "There was once a king of the city Knossos, the very one you entered from. His greed and pride were such that the gods hated him. He angered one so much, that the god made the king's wife fall in love with a bull demon, what spawned from their love was a hidious and fearsome monster with an insatiable hunger... and lust.

The beast ravaged the city. It would rape and consume every woman it came across.  
The king hired me to design and build an inexcapable labyrinth to trap the monster, his constant shame and reminder of his wife's indiscretion, within.

They tried sending every hero they had and even hired anyone willing off-world in to try to slay it, but none succeeded. Finally, the people gave in and began sending in a sacrifice twice a year to placate the monster To this day, the people of the city sacrifice their loveliest young women to keep the beast satiated and trapped within this dimension."

"Well I am no sacrifice. I came to find my friend, he came in here not long ago."

Daedalus shook his head. "I have not seen him, but this is an _enormous_ place. If he came in, he probably went to the heart. That is where the monster sleeps."

"Thank you," she bowed her head. "May I ask, why are you still here?"

He smiled sadly. "It seems... that I have designed this labyrinth _too_ well. I have seen the heart many times, but I cannot find the way out."

"Come with me, I can get you out after I have found my friend."

Again he shook his head. "I fear I would only slow you down, dear girl, and this is my penance for creating such a place."

"You didn't create the monster and you didn't sacrifice the women. You owe no penance. I'll be back for you on my way out, I promise you," she smiled reassuringly then turned and left.

Daedalus smiled as she left. "What a nice girl... too bad she'll be dead soon," he shook his head and sank back into the shadows.

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta had left the group, needing to clear his head of that damned woman. He shouldn't be suprised that she kept having a mate from them, and he shouldn't care so damn much. He should never have "trained" with her, that was foolish.

Walking through the city, he overheard a couple pathetically weeping over recently sacrificing their daughter to some monster. Vegeta demanded from the couple the location of said beast, he felt the need to pound something into the dirt.

Vegeta entered the maze and flew through the series of rooms and corridors, not caring about supressing his Ki. The halls sloped up or down in places or curved to make it more difficult to navigate. Pitiful sobbing pierced his ears as he found a young woman in tattered clothes, huddled in a corner of one of the blood spattered rooms. "Girl," he snapped. "Where is this monster?"

"In the heart," she answered shakily. "How do I get there?" he demanded.

"All paths lead to the heat." Vegeta turned and left. "Please! Don't leave me!" her fading voice pleaded pathetically as he flew away. Finally, he reached the heart of the labyrinth. It was an enormous room with a domed ceiling rising up into the darkness. The floor below him could not be seen for some sort of putrid miasma covered it. Along the walls were the opening of many corridors stacked four stories high and surrounded the circular chamber. Vegeta was currently on the top level, well out of the miasma's way. Seeing a skull nearby, he nudged it into the foul green mist. Vegeta watched as, upon contact, the skull began to dissolve before it had a chance to hit the floor below the clouds. Hmph, his Saiyan flesh would not be dissolved so easily. Still, best to try to stay out of it.

The low rumble of something snoring rose and fell from within the miasma. Vegeta picked up a femur and hurled it towards the noise. A very faint _plink_ could be heard as the half-dissolved bone struck something. A growl grew within the mist. Two pointed bull's horns rose above the miasma and stomped in his direction.

The beast sprung up and perched on one of the corridor openings across from him, giving Vegeta a good look. Hunched over, the beast barely fit in the hall. It had the hoofed, crooked, hairy legs of a bull with the gray torso and arms of a man. It's head was shaped like a bull's but it's face was squished to somewhat resemble a human with glowing green eyes. It snorted, a thin trail of miasma emerging from it's nostrils.

The minotaur roared like an enraged bull before it leapt across the expanse of the room. Vegeta met him mid-air with a fist to its disfigured nose. The minotaur roared out and landed below the miasma then leapt back up with a large fist to Vegeta's chest, knocking the wind from his lungs.  
Vegeta recovered and rained down a series of knees and punches on the minotaur's head and abdomin with little effect. The beast slammed its fist on top of Vegeta's head, sending him plummeting into the miasma. His breath froze in his throat and he could feel the green substance begin eating at him. Springing off the unseen floor, he shot back up to clear air only to have the monster grab his throat and hold him under the cloud. His eyes and nostrils burned as his lungs screamed for air.

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest felt Vegeta's Ki fade slightly then roar to life and grow as when she had seen him go Super Saiyan then fade once more. She sprang off the floor and flew, no longer caring about supressing her Ki.

She was nearing Vegeta when she saw a young woman curled in the fetal position in the shadow of a doorway so that she had the light from a room but the cover the shadows provided. Tempest stopped and approached her cautiously, the woman was sobbing.

"Hello?" Tempest asked. The woman jumped and stared at Tempest with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Tempest. Who are you?"

"Sintha," she murmered.

"Sintha, I'm looking for my friend. A man with spiky black hair, dark eyes, probably really intense and angry..."

She nodded. "He came by not long ago. He went to the heart looking for the monster. I begged him not to leave me here..."

Tempest nodded. "Where's the heart? I need to find him, I think he's in trouble."

"You're going to leave me too... I'm all alone down here with that... that thing..." her eyes welled up and she began sobbing again.

Tempest grit her teeth and did her best to be nice. "My friend is in trouble... now. I _need_ to find him..."

"I can't be left down here anymore. I can't take it... the things that beast does to me..."

"Sintha," Tempest snapped sternly. "I will take you with when I leave. But first I must find my friend. Where. is. the. heart?"

"All roads lead to the heart," she murmered, rocking back and forth. Tempest went to leave and the girl grabbed the hem of her skirt.

"It'll be safer for you here. I'll be back for you," Tempest insisted before taking off, the girl's sobbing fading behind her. Tempest finally found the heart of the labyrinth. She crept towards the edge and looked out over the miasma filled chamber. Across from her, she saw the back of the beast, its cow tail twitched as it reached into a hallway, grasping around for something. She pulled back and started searching each corridor for Vegeta. Tempest didn't like that she couldn't feel the Ki of the minotaur. She made her way down one of the lower halls, she could feel Vegeta was close and weakened.

"Vege..." she began to whisper his name when a rough hand clapped over her mouth and pulled her against something hard warm. Tempest looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Vegeta had pulled her against him in the shadows. Vegeta waited for the beast to pass the opening before releasing her. Tempest punched his bare chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing running off to another dimension without a fucking word," she whispered harshly. Vegeta glared at her, his chest rising and falling in a light pant. His shirt and most of his pants had been eaten away by the miasma and his skin was covered in burns. "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's the miasma, I can't stay in my Super Saiyan form in it." He glared at her. "Just what do you think you're doing here, woman?"

"I came to bring your stubborn Saiyan ass back. Now come on. I told the others to leave come morning with or without us, we've got a couple people to pick up on our way out and I have no idea how long we've been down here."

"Just what makes you think you're in a position to give orders to _me_?" he snarled.

"Damn you, you thick-headed..." she sighed. "I'm sorry." Vegeta glared. "I should have told you about me and Acies." Her back was to the opening and a shadow fell over the little light they had. She felt something smooth brush against the exposed strip of skin along her lower back. Tempest saw Vegeta tense up and get in a ready position. She slowly looked over her shoulder and saw the tip of the beast's erect shafts brushing against her. Her face twisted in disgust and she blurted "Really?!"

Vegeta shoved her aside and lunged for the minotaur. He kneed its jaw and whirled around as the beast's momentum went upward and slammed an elbow into its ribs.

"What are you waiting for? Blast that thing!" Vegeta yelled irritably.

"Are you mad?! Do you have any idea what will happen if lightning hits that gas? We need to get out of here where we can attack freely."

Vegeta had inhaled too much miasma and was fighting back the darkness creeping in around the edges of his vision. He was the Prince of Saiyans, he wasn't one to retreat. But his muscles were weakening, his throat and lungs burned with every breath, and he couldn't even go Super Saiyan.

Tempest charged the beast and landed a roundhouse kick to the side of its head, sending it crashing into the miasma. "Come on, I have to pick up a couple people on the way," she said flying down the hall. Vegeta growled and followed after. Tempest snatched up the weeping woman he had seen earlier without stopping. He was beginning to have issues keeping up with her speed. After a few turns and long stretches Tempest called over her shoulder, "Grab him."

Vegeta could just barely see an elderly man in the shadows, his vision blurring. He grabbed the older man by the scruff of his shirt and though he didn't weigh much, it was still enough to slow him down further.

After another turn, Tempest noticed Vegeta wasn't right behind her. She stopped and turned back to find him. She saw him as he was coming through a room, his eyes squinted and his speed sluggish. "Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Fine," he snapped. "Just focus on the way out."

"Do you want me to hold..."

"Just show me the fucking way out, woman!" Vegeta snarled. Tempest looked him over cautiously before moving on at a slower, yet still rapid pace. After a ways, Tempest hesitated at one of the rooms. "I told you I'm fine, woman," Vegeta snapped.

"I know. It's just... I was using blood patterns as landmarks. Now we're far enough out that there's no blood... I'm pretty sure I went this way..."

Vegeta looked stunned for a moment. "You don't know where we are?!"

"No, no... This way," she took off only to come back a moment later. "I meant this way..."

Vegeta growled. "Remind me to kill you later."

Tempest smirked briefly once her back was turned, at least his spirit wasn't fading with his power. After a few wrong turns, they reached the final hall. "This is it. The door is at the end of this corridor." A low roar from and angry bull echoed around them as the minotaur caught up. "I'll hold him off, get them out of here!"

Tempest set the woman down who took off running down the hall. Vegeta, who had slowed more, set the man down to run. " _I'll_ hold this monstrosity off. You get out of here," Vegeta ordered.

Tempest smiled sweetly at him. "We both know you're in no shape to fight, you can barely see." The minotaur neared them, charging and snorting out miasma in rage. "Get them out." Tempest flung herself at the beast in the almost nonexistent light. She landed a knee to its ribs and a fist to its chest before it back handed her into a wall. She grabbed her reeling head and saw Vegeta hadn't left. "Go!"

Tempest returned to the beast as Vegeta reluctantly left, looking back over his shoulder. Finally reaching the door, which the pathetic woman and old man seemed to be having trouble with, Vegeta blasted it open. People outside the door screamed in shock and ran a short distance away before stopping to watch. The young woman almost instantly returned to the arms of her parents, all of them weeping with joy. The man Vegeta lost track of in the crowd, but he didn't care about either of them. He watched the opening intently.

It was dark out, but with the city as overcrowded as it was, the streets were still full of civilians who had most likely been sleeping there. The early morning dawn just barely lighting the city. He could hear the minotaur snorting and roaring in the dark opening of the temple.

Suddenly, Tempest came shooting out as if having been thrown. She landed, bouncing limply like a rag doll, and skidding along the street. She lay there unmoving as Vegeta, who had come to terms with his weakened condition, looked on and could only think, " _Where the hell is that clown Kakkarot when you need him?_ "

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with work. Trust me Id rather be at home writing but you know... bills... Anyway I thought I'd throw a bit of my favorite myth in, hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'll try to post again soon. -Hel_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tempest Chapter 8**

 **.X.X.X**

The minotaur was a hidious beast in the light. Waist down it was covered in grayish-brown coarse hair, its legs crooked and hoofed like a bull, it even had the bristle tipped, swishing tail. It's torso was that of a gray skinned man, horrendously over muscled, its veins protruding on its biceps and neck. The beast's head was an amalgamation of bull and man with two enormous horns pointed forward. The citizens in the area screamed in terror, the loudest of which came from those who had seen this monstrosity before it was trapped.

Vegeta looked over to the limp form of Tempest. He didn't have the energy to go Super Saiyan, the poison miasma had taken too much out of him. The same green mist was currently rolling out of the minotaur's nostrils as it snorted and stamped its hoof like a bull about to charge.

Sure enough, the beast started forward, intending to steamroll Tempest. Vegeta threw himself in its path and rammed his shoulder into its stomach, throwing it off course. People screamed and scattered, but the bull was intent on its target. It snorted and composed itself before charging at Vegeta who braced himself.

The hit never came. Tempest had awoken and body checked the minotaur just before it reached Vegeta. They fell in a tangle. Tempest pulled herself free and hovered above the street. Vegeta could see her eyes turn gray as clouds built in the sky. The hulking beast righted itself and Tempest struck it with a bolt of lightning. This only succeeded in enraging the beast. It reached out and scatched Tempest about the waist, its monstrous fist covering her from under the arms to her hips.  
Tempest struggled in its grasp as it pulled her closer. It snorted miasma in her face, briefly covering her in a green cloud that ate away most her clothing, stung her eyes, and sent her into a fit of coughing. When she could breathe again, Tempest welled up her Ki and let it burst forth, freeing her from its grip, her hair now white and her eyes glowing yellow.

Seeing the woman scarcely dressed, the scraps of her clothing hanging of her and covering next to nothing, the beast's shaft emerged and hardened. It reached for her again with a new intension. Tempest punched the monster's jaw, snapping its head to the side, its body briefly following before righting itself.

The angry beast landed a punch to Tempest, sending her crashing into a building, debris covering her. She burst forth and sent another strike of lighting at the beast.

 **.X.X.X.**

Trunks was preparing the ship to take off in about an hour as per Tempest's orders, when Goku stopped him. "They're back," he said seriously. Trunks got from his tone that something was wrong. Then he felt his father's depleted Ki and Tempest's surging one. They must be fighting something.  
"Trunks!" Goten called, running into the control room.

He nodded. "I feel it too. Something's wrong, but I can't feel any Ki that they would be fighting."  
"Let's go," Goku said, heading for the door.

They all left the ship and flew over the city in the direction of Tempest and Vegeta.

"What the hell is that?" Gohan said as they saw Tempest in her elevated form fighting a raging bull monster. The area was slowly filling with a green mist that was greatly diluted for now.

They saw a burned and exhausted Vegeta standing near the fight, squinting his eyes against the mist. They landed by him and almost instantly started coughing from the cloud.

"What is this stuff?" Goku asked.

"Its a miasma. Don't breathe it in. Where the hell have you been?" Vegeta growled.

Goku looked at him, innocently confused. "We were just doing what Tempest..."

"Nevermind your nonsense. I can't see or turn Super Saiyan because of this stuff. Get that foolish woman and finish this before you all end up the same," he ordered.

Goku saw that even in her elevated form, Tempest had taken a beating. In addition to the scrapes and cuts, burns were forming from her close proximity to the poisonous miasma.

"Enough of this shit," Tempest growled to herself, not noticing the others' arrival. She rose up to clearer air, out of the beast's reach. Stretching out her arms, a whirlwind of white enveloped her. When the wind dissapated, she was clothed in white. A transparent skirt slit up the front covered a pair of very short white shorts and swished about the back of her ankles. A white strapless top ending at her diaphragm covered her breasts and each arm had a flowing transparent strip of fabric attached at her shoulders and wrists, draping down in a wing-like manner. In her left hand was an elongated ax with a curved silver blade and a spear-like shaft with pointed arrowhead tips.

The on looking refugees from her star system dropped to their knees and bowed at the sight of her. Cries of "Dea" went up from the crowd. The Saiyans looked around at them curiously.

"This must be the form they're used to worshipping," Gohan said.

"I keep forgetting she's a goddess," Goten commented.

Lightning sparked from Tempest's eyes as she gripped her ax-spear in both hands. Bolts of lightning rained down and trapped the beast. The minotaur roar and charged in every direction, only to be held back by the electricity. Tempest swooped down and swung her ax at the beast's neck. She landed in front of her Saiyan companions and for a moment nothing seemed to happen. Then, as the minotaur went to roar out, its disfigured head slipped from its shoulders and fell to the street. Moments later, its hulking body crumpled and crashed to the ground with a thud. Green fluid seeped from his head and neck, eating away at the ground below it.

It took a moment for what happened to sink in but then the citizens cheered uproariously and chanted "Dea! Dea!" The Saiyans stared at her, not exactly sure what to say.

"Ready to go?" Tempest asked, breaking their silence. She really wanted to get back to the ship and change, she didn't care for this flashy goddess form but at least everything was covered, unlike her currently shredded usual garb. Resting her ax-spear on her shoulder, Tempest walked passed them towards their ship as the sun rose.

 **.X.X.X.**

They were a couple days away from Acies' last location and stopped on a sparsely populated planet to rest and refuel, making sure everything was ready. Trunks and Goten were grappling in the field they had landed in, laughing while they sparred. Gohan watched from the shade of a tree. Goku lay under a tree, eating fruit he had found in said tree.

Tempest was laying against a tree, eyes closed, trying to enjoy the peaceful day but her mind always on Acies and the battle ahead. Vegeta watched, arms crossed, annoyed with how lightly his son and Kakkarot's were taking training and with Kakkarot's relaxed gluttony. He looked Tempest over, he had been generally avoiding her since leaving the labyrinth. Watching her now, he felt a familiar hunger for her that he quickly stamped down.

Vegeta walked over to her and roughly nudged her side with the toe of his boot. She glared up at him. "Get up."

She rolled her eyes and stood, knowing it was easier to just do what he said. "What?"

"Let's go," he said and walked off. Tempest sighed and followed curiously. He led her away from the others into a clearing in the nearby forest.

"What is it, Saiyan?" she asked, unamused. Vegeta turned and fired a blast at her. Tempest made an X with her arms and blocked it easily. She looked at him bewildered, but when she saw Vegeta get in a fighting stance she understood and smirked, getting in her own ready stance.

Vegeta lunged at her. Tempest blocked and returned hit for hit against him. She could tell he was starting off easy and decided to step things up, landing a knee to his abdomin. Vegeta coughed roughly and landed a punch that sent her skidding back.

Tempest smiled as they faught, she needed this release. As she locked in a grapple with Vegeta, she noticed the smirk on his face. It was the first one she had seen from him since he found out about her and Acies. The thought brought the guilt flooding back and she missed the blow he sent at her, sending her crashing into a tree.

Tempest sat crumpled under the falling leaves and fruit of the cracked tree. Vegeta glared at her through the cascading foliage. "What the hell was that? You could have easily countered," he snapped agitated.

Tempest pushed herself to her feet as Vegeta stalked towards her. "I'm sorry, it's just... I never really got to finish apologizing, in the labyrinth..."

Vegeta growled. "Don't go getting all emotional on me. Pathetic."

Tempest smiled slightly, he wasn't going to let her apologize. She saw his body tense at the thought of her getting emotional. Vegeta readied himself for another round. Tempest rolled her eyes and readied herself as well. "Stubborn Saiyan." Vegeta chuckled and braced himself as she charged.

 **.X.X.X.**

Goku eventually realized that Tempest and Vegeta were missing. Rather than tell the boys, who were taking turns grappling, he went looking.

He wandered through the forest of thick, bushy trees and finally heard thuds and grunting. Goku reached a clearing where he saw Vegeta and Tempest fighting. Both were panting and sweating, they had been at it a while.

Goku was about to intervene, thinking the fight was hostile, when he saw the smirk of Vegeta's face and the smile on Tempest's. He hadn't seen Vegeta enjoy himself, or at least his version of enjoying himself, since Bulma had passed. Goku smiled knowingly and decided to leave them be, turning and heading back to the others.

 **.X.X.X.**

Endorphins and adrenaline rushed through Tempest's veins in a sort of fighting high. She panted as she blocked another kick from Vegeta. Tempest returned with a series of rapid kicks that Vegeta dodged. He was suddenly beside her, knocking the leg she was putting her weight out from under her.

Tempest landed roughly on her back, the wind leaving her lungs in a sharp gasp. When she regained her breath, Tempest started laughing then groaned. "Good one."

Vegeta chuckled and momentarily took pity on her, reaching out a hand to help her up. Tempest's eyes sparked mischievously as she took his hand. She yanked him to the ground and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips.

She laughed. "You're the _last_ person I would expect to fall for that."

Vegeta growled, "Don't get cocky."

"No. I think that's your job," she remarked on his ego with a smirk. Her blue eyes seemed to hypnotize him for a moment. His eyes traveled to her lips and he was reminded of the last time they had sparred. Vegeta quickly rolled and pinned her before she could feel his body's reaction to the memory. Having her pinned beneath him, his hands on her wrists beside her head, only made his body's reaction stronger.

Tempest saw his dark eyes were on fire with lust and she looked his over with a heated gaze, her eyes resting on the growing bulge between his legs before returning to his burning gaze. She raised her hips, arching her back, to rub up against him, a playful smirk on her lips. Vegeta tightened his grip on her wrists in warning. Her eyes locked with his, she bit her lower lip, daring him with her gaze.

Vegeta growled. What was he doing? He wouldn't be dragged into this again. He mind went to the way her body had felt last time, soft and warm. Her scent was intesified by her sweat, invading his senses. And the way she was biting her lip was driving him mad as she brushed up against him. "Damn it all," he curse and captured her lips, giving in to his hunger.

Tempest sighed happily against his lips and hungrily returned his kiss. She tried to move her hands, to slide them around him, but Vegeta gowled and tightened his grip. He bit her neck, tasting the salty flesh. He tormented her, biting and suckling her reddening skin. Vegeta removed her baggy tank and under shirt, sliding them over her head in one quick movement. Tempest took advantage of the release of her hands to roll, putting Vegeta back under her.

She smirked playfully, her wavy thunder cloud hair covered her breasts. Tempest removed his shirt then moved her hips in slow circles against him. Vegeta put his hands on her waist, feeling her soft skin and the muscles moving beneath. He eyed her body hungrily, sliding his hands down to her hips, pushing the hem of her skirt and shorts down. Tempest leaned forward and took his ear in her teeth. Vegeta growled hungrily and took advantage of her forward position to slide her skirt and shorts down her thighs. Tempest slid out of them and trailed her lips down his neck to his collar bone.

Her hands moved over the muscles of his chest, down his abdomin, to the hem of his pants. She undid them as she nibbled his clavicle. Tempest worked his pants down his legs, her head inches from his erection. She looked up at him and smiled mischievously, wrapping one around his shaft and stroking him lightly.

Vegeta moaned as she bent down and swirled her tongue around his tip. She wrapped her lips around him and slowly slid down his shaft. Vegeta's hand entwined itself in her hair at the back of her head as she teased him with her tongue. Tempest brought him to the brink of pleasure then pulled away, delighting in the tormented look on his face. Tempest slowly crawled up his body, making sure to brush his tip between his breasts and down her stomach before resting her lower lips on his shaft.

Vegeta growled as she refused to let him enter her. Instead, she ground her hips against him, her lower lips rubbing his shaft. He reached between her legs. Tempest slapped his hand and laughed lightly at the angry look he gave as she continued teasing him. Vegeta had had enough, he was the Prince of Saiyans, he'd take what wanted. He rolled on top of her, and glared down at her hungrily. He slid inside her, eyeing her preditorialy as her eyes rolled back and closed in pleasure. Vegeta set a slow, hard pace. Tempest moaned in response to his movements.

Vegeta enjoyed the quiet noises of pleasure she made at each thrust. He enjoyed possessing her so completely. He bit her neck and felt her tighten in response. He grinned wolfishly and quickened his pace.

"Vegeta," Tempest gasped out just before she climaxed. He could feel her spasm around him and quickened his pace more, intensifying her orgasm. She dug her nails into his back, sending him over the edge. Vegeta collapsed against her, fully sated.

Tempest ran her nails lightly over his back as he lay on top of her, panting. "We better stop doing this," she said lightly. "One of us is bound to get attached." Vegeta chuckled, not yet realizing it was already too late.

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me kknow what you think. -Hel_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tempest Chapter 9**

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest and Vegeta had been training and sparring at increasingly intense gravity every day while staying emotionally distant. Tempest was quickly learning a more Saiyan way of fighting while Vegeta got a feel for the traditional Bellaton way.

The night before they reached the planet Hadhel, the planet Acies was currently residing on, Tempest was preparing dinner. She was on edge, very ready to face her former mate, and quickly became agitated with chopping the vegetables. Gripping the handle of the knife with a white knuckle grip she grit her teeth. The knife slipped on the slick vegetation and cut her palm. Tempest cursed.

Goku, who had been hovering over her shoulder since she started cooking, asked, "You ok?" Tempest wrapped her palm, which was dripping with blood, nodded. "It's nothing. Ugh! I don't know how you Earthlings do this! It's so... tedious."

"How do _you_ make dinner?" he asked.

She smirked. "Like this." She waved her uninjured hand and the knife raised up, rapidly cutting on its own accord. Tempest pointed her fingers at a pot which lifted up and flew over to the sink that turned itself on and filled the pot. She pointed and gestured at other items and soon dinner was making iself.

The young Saiyans, who had also been waiting for dinner, perked up at her trick. "Woah! How do you do that?" Goten asked.

Tempest winked. "Magic."

The ship rocked momentarily from minor debris, there had been more and more debris the closer they got to Acies. Vegeta had been leaning against a wall with arms crossed and the boys were sitting on the couch so they didn't really go anywhere. Tempest, however, with her focus on her telekinetic cooking, was thrown off balance. Goku caught her under her arms as she stumbled back, falling backwards against him.

Tempest righted herself a moment later when the shaking stopped. Dinner was now stirring itself in the pot. Tempest peered in. "Hm, should be ready soon. Think I'll go wash this out," she said, still holding the towel around her sliced hand. Tempest walked into the bathroom and removed the now crimson towel and ran her hand under the water running in the sink. Her eyes snapped up to the mirror as she heard the door close and saw an angry Vegeta standing behind her. "What are you...?"

"What was that?" he snapped.

"What? The knife thing? It's just mag..."

"Not your damned tricks! With Kakkarot," he growled in a hushed tone so the others outside wouldn't hear, backing her up against a wall.

She gave him a confused look. "I fell... Wait... Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Hmph," Vegeta crossed his arms.

Tempest smirked. "If it bothers you so much, maybe next time I fall *you* should catch me." She tried walking passed him only to be blocked by his arm as Vegeta put a hand on the wall to stop her. "Watch yourself, Saiyan," she warned as he glared her down. Tempest thought about it a moment. "Mistress Invidia was right wasn't she? You think of me as yours..."

Vegeta scoffed. "Don't be a fool."

"Fine." She shrugged. "Then let me go. Perhaps Goku can..."

She was cut off as Vegeta captured her lips, kissing her possessively. Her heart skipped a beat as he gripped her hips, pulling her against him during their deep kiss. Tempest brought one leg up to wrap around his hip. He grabbed her thigh and pulled her hips against his. Tempest could feel the bulge of him hardening and placed her hand, now dripping blood again, on his thick bicep to steady herself. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Tempest, you ok?" Gohan called from the other side.

"I'm fine," she called back. "Ok. You might want to hurry, my dad's really eyeing this food."

Tempest smiled. "Guess I should get out there." She noticed the bloody handprint she left on Vegeta's arm. "Oh, sorry," she said, wiping it away.

Vegeta snatched her wrist, Tempest watched him cautiously. He brought her hand up and turned it so her palm was up. He looked her cut over before releasing her. "You'll live," he said dismissively.

Tempest smiled to herself as she wrapped her hand. She walked passed Vegeta and towards the door. Vegeta put a hand on the door, stopping her. "Vegeta... if this is all _this_ is... you gotta let me go," she stared him down, her words heavy with double meaning, and watched the intense look on his face.  
"You're mine," he said possessively, his dark eyes burning into hers.

Her face softened under his unrelenting gaze. She smiled sweetly. "Ok." Tempest took his face in her hands and kissed him gently. "Now move," she hip checked Vegeta lightly to move him and left him smiling slightly to himself.

 **.X.X.X.**

Everyone sat on the circular couch, bowls in their laps, eating dinner. "So, Tempest, I didn't know you could do things like that," Trunks said, referring to how she made dinner.

She smirked. "Well you didn't think we become "gods" simply by being strong, did you?"

"How exactly _do_ you become a god?" Gohan asked.

"It's a combination of strength, birth right, and powers. A low born Bellator with magical powers can usually become a sorcerer. Those with great strength usually worked their way up in the army. High born Bellatons without the strength or power to be a god end up as priests, traveling around our planets, bringing us potential tasks or information."

"So your friend on that planet...?"

She nodded, "Caela was the daughter of the Goddess of the Moons but did not inherit her power or strength. Her younger brother ended up with that role when their mother passed. We Bellatons have potentially long lifespans compared to the human Earthlings, but most die in battle at some point."

"Is that what happened to your parents?" Goten asked.

"Yes. They died valiantly in a war long ago. Though that seems rather pointless now since the land they faught to obtain has now been destroyed," she looked down at her food and stirred it absent mindedly.

Gohan tried changing the subject. "What was Domum like?"

"It was rather similar to your Earth in ways. We had vast blue oceans and large continents of various environments but most of our foliage was red along with our deserts. We often held tournaments to test our fighting skill. Powers were strictly prohibited during those so civilians stood a chance against the Deus. Our buildings were incredibly tall, we built up rather than expanding out into the land. There were portals we made to our territory planets for quick travel, but as you saw we had ships as well, I often helped my father when he worked on them. He designed most of our ships."

Trunks thought of when he would help his mother with her tinkering and smiled.

"What about Acies? We should probably know what he's capable of," Goku brought up.

"He is very powerful, unlike any Bellaton before. He has always pushed himself to new levels of strength. Acies has always been a dark one, never showing mercy, but over the years the power went to his head. He felt our godly duties to our citizens and those of our territories was beneath those of our standing. Now he wants to rule all and destroy anything in his path..." Tempest paused a moment. "He's the god of war and volcanoes and his powers reflect that. We're going to Hadhel, a planet of black rock, ash, and abundant volcanoes. We'll definitely be fighting on his territory. The good thing though, there are no inhabitants on that planet due to the high volcanic activity, so no civilians to worry about..."

After everyone ate and headed up to bed, Tempest set the dishes about doing themselves. She stared blankly out one of the windows, her thoughts racing over the day to come. Vegeta, the last to head up, paused at the bottom of the ladder and watched her for a moment. He felt as though he should say something but had no idea what. Instead, he walked over behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Without looking at him, Tempest placed a hand over his.

 **.X.X.X.**

They landed on Hadhel early the next morning. Tempest hadn't slept, she lay awake listening to the Saiyans snore upstairs. She surveyed the desolate land. The ground was made of jagged onyx, jutting up in sharp cliffs or large black volcanoes with smoking maws. Lava ran in glowing crimson rivers and though it was day, the sky was blackened by ash clouds, the sun an angry red eye glaring behind the clouds. Everything was bathed in red light. In the distance, there was a low earth shaking rumble followed by an explosion as a volcano erupted.

"It won't take Acies long to learn of our arrival," Tempest said, eyes scanning the horizon.

"Then let's get going," Goku said, a look of excited determination on his face. They took off in the direction of a large Ki they felt.

"He's not alone," Gohan pointed out as they neared.

"He probably has some other Deus working for him," Tempest scowled at the thought of her former comrades and companions joining the man who slaughtered nearly all their kind, including her.

They stopped over a large, more or less flat, plain of black sand. In front, a river of lava split into two streams that wound their way to the sides, behind them was a wall of jagged onyx. A large man with short brown hair, bare chested with a pair of baggy white pants, flew up to greet them.  
Tempest growled, "Acies."

"Tempest, my love, it's been too long," he mocked. "I see you've brought some friends to join you in Other World. Well, six on one is hardly sporting. How about we introduce your new friends to some of your old ones, hm?"

Two women and three men, all dressed in white and in similar fashion to Acies and Tempest's goddess form, flew up to flank Acies. "I'm sure you remember your cousin, Mare, Dea of oceans," he gestured to a shorter man with long black hair and blue eyes. "Solis, Dea of suns, I believe he was uncle to your high priestess," Acies gestured to a man with spiky red hair. "Montem, Dea of mountains. I sent his twin, the Dea of rock, after you but he has not returned."

Vegeta scoffed. "I killed the bastard. He was weak," he smirked. The tall man with short silver hair snarled at Vegeta and started forward.

Acies held out a hand to stop him. "Patience, Montem. We don't want to be too hasty, spoils the fun," he smirked darkly. "Where was I? Ah yes, the ladies... This would be Nabu, Dea of history and destiny," he gestured to a tall woman with long brown hair. "And of course, Exstasia, Dea of extasy and trance." The blonde woman winked.

"Beware of that one, she can cause hallucinations and trick the senses," Tempest warned her companions. "We need to take her out first or we won't be able to trust anything going on." The Saiyans nodded in understanding.

"Now, how shall we do this? One pair at a time, or everyone pick a partner and begin?" Acies thought aloud in mock playfulness.

"Enough of this shit, I'll just kill you all," Vegeta roared in frustration.

"Allow me to kill this one first, my lord. He killed my twin," Montem grunted to Acies.

Acies smiled, "Very well. Have at it." He getured in a "the floor is all yours" way and landed on the onyx ground, his minions following suit and landing beside him while Montem made his way to the center or their arena.

Goku and the boys landed on the opposite side of the plain. Tempest put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "He is stronger than his brother, do not underestimate him... Be careful," she added quietly.

"I'll be fine, woman," he snapped dismissively. Tempest smirked as she flew down to land beside Goku. Acies' eyes narrowed as he saw her light touch on the Saiyan's shoulder. He turned to Nabu and whispered something in her ear. Tempest glared cautiously as the brunette turned and whispered something back, a wolfish smile spreading over Acies' face.

"That's not good," Tempest muttered, mostly to herself but earning a curious sideways glance from Goku, his eyes following hers to Nabu whispering to Acies.

Vegeta's battle with Montem had begun. Montem dwarfed him in size but Vegeta easily bested him in speed and perhaps power too. Vegeta landed a rapid series of punches to his abdomin. Montem's arm incased itself in stone, crawling down his arm to cover his fist. He brought his stone fist down on top of Vegeta's head, sending him plummeting toward the onyx earth. Vegeta flipped and landed on the balls of his feet, springing back up with a fist to Montem's jaw.

Tempest watched uneasily. Sparring with her had taught him about the Bellator way of fighting, and she had learned that every time he had a near death battle, as with the labyrinth incident, Vegeta recovered much stronger. Still, Tempest didn't like Acies whispering and scheming, something wasn't right.

Vegeta sent a blast towards Montem then shot upwards, diving down at Montem when he went to dodge the blast. Montem grunted as Vegeta's clasped fists came down hard on top of his head.  
Montem landed hard, making a small crater. He looked up at Vegeta with a smirk then roared out, gathering his Ki. Montem's hair turned with and his eyes glowed yellow before his body was slowly encased in stone. Vegeta was mildly shocked by the transformation but quickly realized that the first level of Super Saiyan should suffice to do this simpleton in.

Vegeta followed suit, yelling as he too gathered his Ki. His hair turned yellow and his eyes blue. He smirked wickedly down at Montem, "Time to die."

 **.X.X.X.**

 _What could Acies and Nabu be whispering about? Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think and I'll try to have the next chapter out quick. -Hel_


	10. Chapter 10

**Tempest Chapter 10**

 **.X.X.X.**

"Time to die," Vegeta smirked as he charged a ball of Ki in his hand. Montem charged Vegeta. Vegeta disappeared just as he was about to reach him. The stone man looked around wildly. Vegeta smirked behind his back and placed the ball of Ki between Montem's shoulder blades and released. The force of the close blast shattered Montem, sending large chunks or rock raining down.

Vegeta's smirk quickly faded as Acies began to chuckle. They all looked at him with cautious curiosity. "You certainly know how to pick 'em, Temp." Tempest glared. "Now we know you definitely have a type. Your new mate over there... is just like me," Acies smiled and laughed.

"Mate?" Goten wondered. Tempest flinched at the term, hoping it wouldn't scare Vegeta off when she had only just last night gotten him to admit to claiming her.

"Don't compare me to you," Vegeta snapped.

Acies chuckled. "Come now. When you look at our deeds, we could be brothers..." Vegeta's fists clenched, he didn't like where this was going. "Ladies, how about we show Tempest a few things her lover has done." Vegeta's eyes widened. Nabu put a hand on Exstasia's shoulder. The blonde held out her hands and created a scale version of Vegeta smirking is a spherical ship as he sent a blast toward a planet, blowing it to pieces as he just had Montem. The scene over the battlefield changed to show Vegeta laughing as he slaughtered a village of people who looked just like Piccalo. Scene after scene the women produced, it became a dark montage of Vegeta's bloody past, including a recent time of him allowing a wicked sorcerer to take him over so he could return to the cold-blooded killer being graphically shown to them.

Goku and the boys all had mouths open in shock. Goku and even Gohan had been through and seen some of the things he had done and Goten and Trunks had heard of some, but none of them had seemed to grasp just how brutal Vegeta's past was before settling down on Earth, which he once tried to destroy.

Tempest remained still and silent until the images faded to reveal Acies with a Cheshire grin on his face. Vegeta, his eyes fixated on Tempest's face, watched as she slowly turned her head up to him. With tears in her eyes, the only thing she managed to say was, "Vegeta?"

Vegeta roared out in fury and charged Acies. Solis, the man with spiky red hair, intercepted and the two instantly locked in a series of rapid blows. Solis quickly ascended to his white haired elevated form and began landing more blows. Vegeta broke away and began to charge a blast when Solis began to glow brightly, soon blinding Vegeta and causing the watching Saiyans to cover their eyes.  
"Vegeta!" Tempest called out, rushing up towards him only to be blocked by Exstasia. The battlefield soon became a free for all with Gohan fighting Nabu, Trunks and Goten fighting Mare, and Goku taking on Acies.

An army of Bellaton seemed to come out of nowhere, probably hidden by Exstasia's illusions, and joined in the battle, quickly overwhelming Tempest and the Saiyans. Goku and the others quickly joined Vegeta in Super Saiyan form, Tempest ascended as well. Somewhere in the chaos, Tempest felt a large arm wrap around her neck from behind, the matching one wrapping around her waist, pulling her against something hard. She was lifted into the air, struggling in their grasp.

"Thought we could enjoy the show," she felt Acies' breath on her ear, felt his chest shake against her back as he chuckled.

Tempest pulled at the arm around her neck. "Acies, stop this," she demanded.

"No, I'm having too much fun." His eyes ran over her thigh as she pushed her foot against his thigh, trying to get away. His eyes narrowed at the knee length, body hugging shorts. She saw white swirl around her and soon she was in her goddess garb, her legs, and the scar running from her inner thigh over to her outer knee, exposed. Acies smiled. "Much better. Couldn't have you covering up my handiwork, now could we?"

"Bastard," Tempest spat.

Acies chuckled. "It's still not too late, you know. Ditch the monkey and return to me, I still think you'd make a _fine queen_ ," he hissed low in her ear, removing the arm around her waist to run his hand up her scarred thigh.

With a loud cry, Tempest summoned her Ki and let it burst around her, breaking her free of his grip. She turned and smirked darkly at him, noticing he was still in his base form. "Burn in hell," she spat and sent a large ball of lightning hurtling towards him. As the smoke from her blast cleared, she was shocked to see Acies only had minor damage.

"You've improved," Acies noted. "Been training with the monkeys, have we?" Tempest grit her teeth and charged.

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta managed to take out Solis while still blind. He blinked his eyes as slowly, his vision began to return. After quickly ending several pitifully out classed soldiers, there seemed to be a lull in the fighting around him. Vegeta saw Tempest, ascended and in her white clothing, strode over towards him. Lightning cracked in the distance behind her and thunder filled the air, the wind picking up. Vegeta watched as she raised her hand, pointing at him. A bolt shot from her finger and Vegeta's eyes widened as pain shot through his chest, sending him to his knees.

"T-Tempest..." he grunted, looking up at her.

A dark smirk crossed her face. "Foolish Saiyan. Did you really think I could love you?" She stalked towards him. "I only used you to help me against Acies, and, well... you see how _that's_ going." Tempest knelt down before him. "After seeing what you've _done_ , you only disgust me. You need to be put down, like the rabid beast you are." She stood, grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head back. "Time to die, Saiyan," Tempest charged a ball of lightning in her free hand and bent down to plant a kiss on his lips.

Vegeta's eyes widened at the kiss. A Ki blast went off.

 **.X.X.X.**

Goten and Trunks faught back to back as Goku took on Mare and Gohan faught Nabu. Goten blasted a couple soldiers. "Hey, Trunks, does something seems off about these soldiers?"

"Ya. They all look kinda alike... and they don't bleed," Trunks said, blasting away.

"Bellatons bleed, don't they?"

"Well, we've seen Tempest bleed so I assume so..."

Goku grappled with Mare, serious but enjoying the fight. Mare kneed Goku in the gut then blasted him with a harsh jet of water. Goku was pushed back along the ground, sputtering as he was bomarded with water. Finally, he managed to adjust to the water enough to focus his attention on a kamehameha blast that went rocketing through the center of the stream and send Mare flying into a wall of onyx.

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta glared with determination as Tempest stumbled back, shocked. Her hands held her stomach tight as blood poured over her fingers in rivers from the abdomin wound Vegeta had just inflicted. She coughed, sending blood spraying over Vegeta's face as he rose to his feet.

He smirked as white hair faded to blonde and Tempest's face changed to that of Exstasia's. She looked at him with disbelief. "N-no one can see... through my... hallucinations... How... how did you... know it was...me...?" she choked out, crimson running from the corners of her mouth.

Vegeta roughly wiped his mouth on his forearm, as though wiping away her kiss and smirked wickedly. "I didn't."

Exstasia stood, shocked, holding her stomach as blood pooled at her feet. Vegeta held out his hand and calmly sent a blast, obliterating her. Moments later, the army began to fade away. The illusion wasn't that she hid them, they _were_ the illusion.

Vegeta turned is attention to where the lightning was centralized and saw the lithe silhouette of Tempest and the larger silhouette of Acies battling in the sky. They were fighting over the river of lava. Acies' power causing micro eruptions and flares in the lava as Tempest's storms raged. The small tornadoes swirling near them mixed with the lava bursts, creating fiery funnels of lava.

With the army now gone, Goku and the boys finished off Nabu and Mare, the last of Acies' minions. They watched Tempest's battle rage. Lightning and lava threatening anything that came too close to their fight.

It was quite a spectacle, watching the gods fight. The sky, already dark with clouds of ash had clouded over completely black with Tempest's thunderheads. Lightning and the red glow of lava lit them eerily as the deadly blazing tornadoes orbited the pair. Thunder rolled and drowned out the grunting and clashing as fists and knees met flesh. Wind whipped and howled as rain drenched them. When the rain met lava, it instantly turned to steam, leaving the atmosphere foggy.

"Wow, look at them go," Gohan mused.

"Woo! Go, Tempest!" Goten yelled enthusiastically.

"She's amazing," Trunks said, eyes fixated on the lightning quick match.

"Fools," spat Vegeta, joining them. "He hasn't even ascended yet and she is barely keeping up," he pointed out. Their eyes narrowed as they focused on the fight in a new light.

Vegeta was right. Tempest was putting on quite the show and putting up one hell of a fight, but she was slowly taking more and more damage while dealing less and less to Acies.

Acies blasted Tempest with an enormous ball of crimson Ki. Knowing she couldn't dodge it, Tempest crossed her arms in front of her and braced herself. The blast made contact and Tempest cried out from the strain of holding it back. "Dammit!" she yelled as she realized the inevitability of it. Finally, too drained to hold it back anymore, the red Ki enveloped her. Tempest screamed as the energy tore at her.

The Saiyans stood shocked as Tempest's cry met pierced their ears, her storms and their deafening sounds subsiding with the last of her energy. When the blast died down, Tempest seemed to hang limply in the air a moment before lifelessly plummeting toward the lava.

Vegeta sprang forward at top speed, catching Tempest's limp form just above the molten river. He brought her safely away from the lava and lay her gently on the ground. His snapped up to Acies, blazing with fury. He clenched his fists and cried out as he jumped up to Super Saiyan three.

Landing a knee to Acies' gut, he doubled over and coughed a spray of blood before rounding on Vegeta with a punch to the jaw. Vegeta sent a round house kick to the side of Acies head. He quickly ascended and blocked, grabbing Vegeta's leg and spinning, twirling him and finally releasing Vegeta who rocketed into the face of an Onyx spire.

"Father!" Trunks yelled, leaping into action. Goten right on his friend's heels. The boys doubled teamed Acies, who was easily holding his own against the pair. The boys backed off a bit. They looked at eachother and nodded.

"Fu...sion...HA!" they said in perfect synchronization. They hadn't preformed fusion since Majin Boo as children, but Piccalo had hammered the routine in well.

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest blinked her eyes slowly open. Above her, she saw Acies fighting with a Super Saiyan three that she didn't recognize. He looked like a cross between Goten and Trunks. She sat up and looked around. Gohan and Goku were watching the fight intensely. Vegeta was making his way over to them, holding his arm. Tempest rose to her feet with a groan and limped over.

"Who's that? Where's Goten and Trunks?" Tempest asked.

"Oh hey! You scared us there for a minute," Goku chirped. "That _is_ Goten and Trunks. Well, it's Gotenks."

Ok, that was about as clear as the onyx ground here. "Um...?"

"It's a technique called fusion. Goten and Trunks temporarily fused together, multiplying their powers," Gohan explained.

She looked back up at them. "Wow, that's incredible." Vegeta had yet to look over at her. He was either intensely focused on the fight or ignoring her for some reason. Tempest watched him in confusion until Gotenks getting plowed into the dirt distracted her.

A focused and determined look crossed Goku's face and he flew up for his turn with Acies. Goku went straight to Super Saiyan three and attacked feverishly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vegeta glance at her. She turned her head to look at him, but his focus was back on the fight. His arms were crossed, his body language closed off.

"Vegeta?" she asked almost timidly. He merely hmph'd and continued fixating on Kakkarot's battle. Tempest watched him a moment longer then turned her eyes upward toward Goku.

When Goku finally got knocked down, Gohan took off to try his luck, they couldn't let this guy win. Tempest watched, knowing the reserved Saiyan had an immense amount of power but wasn't very good at tapping into it. Before long, Goku sauntered over looking dirty but unharmed. "Goku, you're alright?" Tempest said confused.

"Yep. I forgot I had some senzu beans stashed," he said with his smile.

She was always amazed how he went from happy-go-lucky to Vegeta level intensity when fighting, it was like a light switch. "A what bean?"

"Senzu bean, it can heal anything. Here," he handed her one and tossed one to Vegeta and Gotenks as well. She crunched the bean in her teeth and swallowed. Tempest instantly perked up. She felt amazing!

"Wow! Those things are fantastic!" she exclaimed.

"Ya, but I only have one left and I have a feeling Gohan is going to need it soon," he said, feturing up to his eldest son who was now worn down and getting pounded. Tempest cringed.

Vegeta smirked as he clenched and unclenched his fists, enjoying his new power from recovering. He chuckled and took off to take Gohan's place.

Tempest watched him go then turned to Goku. "So, why aren't we all attacking at once?"

"It's not really fair... or as fun," he answered, watching Vegeta fight. Tempest understood that. She normally felt the same, but it didn't appear as though they were making any progress yet on Acies this way.

Vegeta was slowly worn down. Blood trailed from his lip and he panted heavily, covered in scrapes.  
Acies looked down at Tempest and saw her worried expression and smirked. "It looks as though my former lover is concerned for your safety," he mocked. Vegeta grit his teeth at the "former lover" comment. Acies noticed. "You know, she used to get all _worked up_ after a battle. She must be getting quite exhilarated at this point. What a shame you will be in Other World, unable to enjoy her. I suppose that just leaves me to fulfill her needs... if she survives," Acies smirked.

Vegeta roared in fury and charged. He landed a knee to Acies' jaw before getting one from Acies to the gut. They traded blows before Acies got Vegeta in close. With an ball of Ki already charged, Acies held it close to Vegeta's abdomin and let loose. Vegeta choked on the blood bubbling up in his throat.

Tempest watched in horror as Acies dealt the lethal blow. "Vegeta!" she screamed as she watched his body fall.

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Vegeta, no! Will he make it out of this one? Thanks for all the awesome reviews, especially the Last Saiyan Princess. Hope you guys enjoyed. -Hel_


	11. Chapter 11

**Tempest Chapter 11**

 **.X.X.X.**

"Vegeta!" Tempest screamed, watching as Vegeta's body was flung roughly to the ground. Enraged, Tempest instantly returned to her ascended form and summoned her ax-spear. She turned her haze toward Acies, the corner of her glowing yellow eyes snapped with lightning. With a battle cry, she launched herself with tremendous speed at the hulking Bellator and swung her curved blade at his throat. He dodged, smirking, but he wasn't quite fast enough as a thin line of blood slowly formed over his jugular. Tempest smirked as his faded and she struck again.

With a metalic _clink_ , her blade met the broad sword Acies had summoned. The long thick, double edged sword was Acies' godly weapon, all Deus had them but, being a fighting race, most preferred not to use them. Acies smirked at having infuriated Tempest. "You always did look best angry," he taunted.

Tempest roared in anger and irritation and pulled her blade back and swung again. They both struck, blocked, and perried until they were panting and sweating. Tempest twirled her weapon and stabbed with the spear end then used the momentum of Acies' block to swing the ax end toward his head. Acies dodged and whirled his sword at her. She barely managed to catch his sword in the crook of her ax, the tip stopping only a hair in front of her throat. A breath of relief escaped before she was on the defense again, blocking a blow to her side with the shaft.

Everything shook fiercely as a nearby volcano erupted courtesy of Acies. He chuckled as magma burst forth then rolled down the black face. The lava flowed freely, covering everything in its path. "It looks like your little Saiyan will soon be swallowed up, burning away to nothing in seconds."  
Tempest's head snapped towards Vegeta, realizing he was in the direct path of the lava flow. That was fine, with Goku's instant transmission he could...

All air left her lungs as a sudden blinding pain erupted, filling her senses. Acies had taken advantage of her moment of distraction and split open her back from left shoulder to right hip. She gasped, lungs frantically searching for air but her body too overwhelmed with pain to function. Blackness crept over her.

Goku used his instant transmission to grab Vegeta as Tempest knew he would, bringing him to high ground. Trunks, now separated from the fusion, caught Tempest and brought her over by his father. He turned and joined the Son men in an all out attack on Acies.

Tempest's eyes fluttered briefly open. She saw Vegeta laying a short distance away, his stomach, still smoking, looked like ground beef. Tempest rolled from her side to her stomach with considerable effort, every move tugged on the severed flesh of her back, making her body scream in agony. She grunted from the effort and slowly moved one fore arm in front of the other, shakily crawling toward Vegeta's form, her legs dragging powerless behind her.

" _Don't you_ dare _die on me, Saiyan,_ " she thought as she slowly made her way across the short distance between them. It seemed to take hours to move the couple yards. " _Please be alive_." She reached a trembling hand out and lay it on Vegeta's bare chest, his clothes having been shredded over the course of battle. A weak smile crossed her face and she sighed in relief. He was breathing, but barely. Darkness overwhelmed her again.

 **.X.X.X.**

Trunks let a Ki blast loose at Acies. When he dodged, Gohan and Goten converged on him, both rapidly throwing blows.

Goku channeled his Ki and charged up a large kamehameha wave. "KAME...HA...ME...HA!" he shouted. The boys knew to get out of the way by the second 'me'. Acies redirected it over his shoulder. The blast exploded in the flow of lava, causing an enormous burst and molten rock to rain down over the immediate area. Acies chuckled. "You fools think to contend with *me*? Even the four of you together are no match."

Goku panting, eyes remaining focused on Acies called to the boys, "Guys, come on! We can't let this guy win! Do you want to this guy to take over the universe? To destroy our home? To kill your mother? Your sister? Your family?" He smiled as he felt the boys' Ki surge. "That's it. Get angry!" Goku charged Acies and landed a knee to his gut before receiving a punch to the jaw. Gohan, with interlaced fists, slammed them down between Acies' shoulder blades. Goten and Trunks charged in, attacking symmetrically.

Acies broke free and rained down a series of blasts. The Saiyans dodged and shot back.  
Lava singed their flesh as it splashed up from the blasts. The Son men formed a triangle around Acies and simultaneously charged up three large kamehamehas. As the unleashed, Trunks blasted him from above.

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest woke to a dark world filled with mist and realized she had entered the Dream Realm. Tempest stood and stretched as she was able to move about freely. Pain did not effect her in this realm. She took a moment heal herself up a little, yellow light glowing from the enormous gash on her back. With it closed up just enough to no longer be lethal she turned her attention to Vegeta who was laying at her feet, shrouded in fog.

Tempest kneeled down and placed her palms on his severely damaged abdomin. Yellow light radiated from her hands, her eyes closed in concentration. It took most of her energy, but finally Vegeta sat up.

He looked around cautiously. "Where are we?" His voice echoed in the mist.

"This is the Dream Realm," Tempest said, sitting back.

"What happened with Acies?"

Tempest shook her head. "I don't know. After he took you out, I attacked and did some damage... but then he got me pretty good. Goku and the boys are still fighting him."

He looked down at his mostly healed stomach. "I don't appear to be in bad shape. I shouldn't have been taken down by such a minor wound."

"I can heal in dreams. I fixed you up," she said. She was getting light headed, even in here.  
Vegeta scoffed. "I never asked for your help, woman."

Tempest smirked tiredly. "Stubborn Saiyan. You were near death."

"And you care because...?" He stood and dusted himself off.

She looked at him confused. "I'm yours, remember? That means you're mine."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Hmph."

Tempest glared at him and struggled to stand. "Just..." She grunted from effort. "Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

Vegeta glared at her, his dark eyes searing into hers. "You saw exactly what is wrong with me." She cocked her head in confusion. "Earlier, on the battlefield... those women."

Realization dawned on her, he was talking about his bloody past being projected for all to see. "You regret your past?"

He scoffed. "Never. I did as any elite warrior should," he said proudly. "But you..." Vegeta looked away, unable to express what he was trying to say without seeming sentimental or foolish.

Tempest remembered looking up at him with tears in her eyes and softly saying 'Vegeta?'. "Oh, I see... You mistook my reaction for fear or disappointment." She took a wobbly step closer to him. "Vegeta, I of anyone should understand the warrior lifestyle. I've done my part in my share of slaughters. In war there are always... unfortunate casualties. The only way to deal with that is to harden your heart and just stop caring," she cast her eyes down. "Those tears weren't because you dissapoint or terrify me. I felt... bad... for you. For having lived that kind of life. I know what that can do to you..." Tempest focused on her feet, they were starting to appear blurry.

Tempest felt Vegeta grab her chin and turn her head up to face him. His eyes searched hers for a moment, most likely trying to find any sign of falsehood, before bending forward and placing an oddly gentle kiss on her lips. Tempest smiled against his lips and returned his kiss.

"What are we going to do about Acies? I can't let Kakkarot take all the glory," he said when he pulled away.

"I don't think I'll be waking up anytime soon and your Ki is too weak to fight. If I give you what's left of mine, you can rejoin the waking world and help win this..."

"You're not telling me something. Out with it."

"I'm wounded, I'm exhausted, and I'm incredibly weak. If I give you what Ki I have left... I may never leave the Dreaming Realm again."

Vegeta glared. "Unacceptable. I will not have my woman trapped in some shit hole."

Tempest smiled weakly at him, she couldn't keep this up much longer. "It's not so bad here. Dreams can be good."

Not in his experience. "No. Keep what Ki you have, I can make it out of here myself." Tempest smiled and shook her head, "Stubborn Saiyan."

"I am the _prince_ of all Saiyans, woman. I will make it out under my own power," he growled.

Vegeta couldn't feel it in this realm but he really was still quite bad off with very little energy left. If he woke up now while so drained and in such pain, he would easily be killed. "Not this time, Saiyan." She shakily rose up on her toes and kissed his forehead, a yellow glow emitted from her lips as she transferred all her Ki to him in that kiss.

 **.X.X.X.**

Before the smoke from the four's combined attack could clear, they heard Acies' dark laughter rumble out. "You monkeys just don't know when to quit. No wonder you're all but extinct. Let's end your pitiful race today," Acies charged and landed a devistating blow to Goten's gut.

"Goten!" Goku and Gohan yelled. Trunks grit his teeth at his old friend's pain and swooped down, landing a kick to the side of Acies' head.

Acies recovered before Trunks' foot left his face. He grabbed him by the ankle and spun, releasing and flinging him into an onyx cliff face with a crash.

Goku and Gohan attacked while Goten coughed blood and clenched his abdomin. He gasped at the air and tried to recover as quickly as he could to join his father and brother.

Trunks shakily pulled himself free of the ebony rubble. Taking a deep breath he pushed off from the cliff and rejoined the fight.

With all four back in action but severely drained, it was becoming apparent that Acies was just toying with them at this point. Their fight would likely end in death, not that these Saiyans were going to fight at anything less than their best because of that. If anything, it only pushed them to their limits.

 **.X.X.X.**

It felt as though a burst of lightning shot through his body as Vegeta snapped awake. He lay on the ground, looking up at the ashen sky, momentarily disoriented. He felt a cold hand on his chest and looked down, seeing it belonged to Tempest. Vegeta saw the drag marks in the dirt behind her and realized she had crawled over to him.

Vegeta looked over the large wound on Tempest's back, blood still slowly beading within the gash. He reached down and put a hand on her side and focused, finally satisfied when he felt a shallow breath. Vegeta ground his teeth in anger and, hearing the fight overhead, turned his attention upward. Even all four of them together were unable to defeat Acies, and their power was waning quickly.

Shifting to a crouched position, he checked on Tempest one more time before clenching his fists and slowly rising into the air.

Everyone stopped curiously as Vegeta floated up in the middle of the fight, his back to his fellow Saiyans. His head was down, eyes still focused on Tempest.

Acies smirked. "Such a shame about Temp. She was so beautiful. But in the end, she turned out to be too weak."

Jumping to Super Saiyan three in an instant, Vegeta snapped his eyes, now glowing yellow and snapping with lightning from Tempest's power, up to Acies. Holding out a hand, Vegeta evenly spoke. "Die."

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Vegeta is_ pissed _, but will it be enough to defeat Acies? Hope you guys enjoyed. Always looking forward to hearing your thoughts. -Hel_


	12. Chapter 12

**Tempest Chapter 12**

 **.X.X.X.**

"Die," Vegeta said evenly, releasing a large blast of Ki. His beam of energy was laced with lightning from Tempest's power and dealt a tremendous blow to Acies' chest. Vegeta glared at the smoke as the other Saiyans waited with baited breath, hoping for the best.

Unfortunately, it would not be so easy to defeat the god of war. Acies' cough could be heard within the smoke followed by smug words, "Foolish little Saiyan." His silhouette became visible in the cloud as he chuckled. The Saiyans' eyes all widened in shock as they realized Acies' Ki had skyrocketed rather than plummeting. "I wouldn't expect you to know, even Tempest didn't know, that we Bellatons have..." His form became clearer to the shocked Saiyans as the smoke slowly dispersed. "A higher form of ascension," his malevolent laugh surrounded him as his newly elevated form became fully revealed.

Acies floated before them in full godly glory. His skin had gone white, his extremities covered in fine, what appeared to be, etchings. Acies eyes flickered with crimson flames and his hair had gone the blood red of lava. With his bulky arms crossed over his massive chest, a cocky smirk spread over Acies' face.

"Well, monkey scum, what do you think?" He spread his arms wide, presenting his new form.

"Incredible," that fool Kakkarot commented half under his breath.

"Hmph. A lot of show just to go to the Other World," Vegeta scoffed.

Acies laughed. "Ha ha! I like your pluck, Saiyan. A true warrior indeed. An inferior warrior, but a true one none the less."

"Vegeta..." there was that clown Kakkarot again, trying to warn or tell him something. He needed nothing from Kakkarot.

"Enough talk!" Vegeta roared and shot another lightning laced blast at Acies.

Acies took the shot and redirected it off to the side towards Trunks who narrowly avoided it. Acies cracked his knuckles then clenched his fists and began moving them in sweeping motions. Long whips of molten lava formed from his fists and spat fiery melted rock with each _crack_. When he built up momentum, he swung one in an arch over his head and lashed out at Vegeta.

Strike after strike came in increasingly rapid intervals. Vegeta managed to dodge or block most strikes until one whip wrapped around his wrist. Vegeta cried out as lava seared his flesh. The other whip wrapped around his other wrist and held him restrained.

The other four Saiyans leapt into action at Vegeta's pained screams. Acies managed to dodge their attacks with minimal effort as he held Vegeta with his whips. "I'm impressed. A ordinary man's wrist would have been eaten clean through by now," Acies smirked.

"I am no ordinary man," Vegeta spat through grit teeth as smoke rose from his wrists. "I am Vegeta, prince of Saiyans. And I will not be done in by the likes of you!" He yelled out as his Ki surged and burst him free. Vegeta's wrists we red, raw, and bleeding as he panted from pain and exertion.

"Vegeta..." Goku tried calling again. Vegeta ignored him and charged, tackling him with immense speed into the black earth. Their force created a large crater. Lava slowly welled up at the edges and began to roll down the sides.

Both rose from the crater locked in battle, trading blow for blow as they slowly rose higher. Vegeta recieved a blow to the jaw and fell back a moment. Wiping the blood from his lip he again heard Kakkarot, "Vegeta!"

Again he ignored him and continued his attack. The other Saiyans joined in when there was room. Vegeta sent a blast at Acies who returned with his own. Their Kis locked door a moment. Vegeta's brow twitched as he focused on his blast. He yelled out as he poured more into the lightning entwined blast but Acies met his level and soon over powered his. Vegeta was blasted back, crashing near Tempest.

Goku flew over. "Vegeta," he said sternly.

Vegeta clenched his fists. "What, Kakkarot?! What?!" he snapped in irritation. Goku gave him a look and Vegeta knew what he was suggesting. He glared threateningly at Kakkarot who stood his ground. Vegeta looked over at Tempest's cold body. His eyes traveled along the still slowly bleeding gash across back and growled. "Dammit, Kakkarot! Fine!" Goku's face lit up like a happy child. "But there's something we have to do before taking care of Acies."

Seriousness returned to Goku's face and he nodded in understanding. "Right."

Vegeta sighed heavily. "Let's get this over with." The two Saiyans got in position and matched their Ki levels.

"Fu..."  
"Fu..."  
"Sion."  
"Sion."  
"HAA!" A flash of light erupted around the two forms as they became one.

As the light died down, the fused Saiyan Gogeta stood tall with arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The boys felt the change in Ki and looked over to their fathers.

Goten smiled. "Yes! They fused." Gohan and Trunks smiled over as well.

"What is this?" Acies asked suspiciously.

"The name's Gogeta and I'll be kicking your ass in a moment," he said, cocky. The fused Saiyan knelt beside Tempest and placed a hand on her good shoulder blade and let Ki flow into her, returning what she had given Vegeta three fold. When he was done, he stood and turned to Acies with a glare. "Now you die."

 **.X.X.X.**

The darkness and mist enveloped Tempest. She lay on the cold, nonexistent floor, unable to move. She had given so much of her Ki to Vegeta that even in the Dream Realm, she was paralyzed. " _Please survive. Defeat Acies and live for me_ ," her thoughts echoed in the silence.

She wasn't sure how long she lay there. It could have been minutes, it could have been years, but it felt like an eternity.

Suddenly, a light glowed in the distance, as bright as the sun. She squinted her eyes against the light. " _What is happening out there?"_ she wondered uselessly. A new strength began to grow in her core. " _What's this?_ " Her hands clenched as she felt power surge through her. Tempest leapt to her feet and opened and closed her hands in front of her, watching in amazement. " _This isn't possible,_ " But it was, here she stood with new life flowing through her veins.

Tempest quickly set to work on healing her back. It closed in a thick scar, still red and raw. She rolled her injured shoulder and moved her arm in a windmill fasion. Every movement pulled on the tight scar tissue, but she was confident that would fade with time. She turned her head up to the sky with a smile. "Time to wake up and see what's going on out there."

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest's eyes fluttered open as she saw a tall figure standing before her. It took her eyes a moment to adjust and realize the figure was Saiyan. Was that Goku? No that wasn't right. His Ki was somehow the same yet different and the other Ki inside felt like, "Vegeta?"

Tempest's hoarse voice caused him to look over his shoulder. Gogeta smiled reassuringly at her the pushed off and headed up to Acies. "What sort of magic is this?" Acies asked.

Gogeta crossed his _arms_ over his chest. "It's not magic. It's called fusion."

"No matter, you still won't be able to defeat me," Acies smirked and got in a readied stance.

Gogeta smirked and readied himself. "We'll see about that." Both powerhouses launched themselves at the other and flew into a blur of strikes.

Tempest pushed herself up onto her elbows and turned to a sitting position, looking up in awe of the fused Saiyan. Gohan noticed her movement and flew over to her, Goten and Trunks following. Putting an arm around her, Trunks helped Tempest to her feet and steadied her in her still weakened state.

"So... that's Vegeta... and Goku?" Tempest asked.

"...Sort of. That's Gogeta," Trunks explained. Tempest looked at him confused. "That _is_ Goku and my father, but fused together into a new being."

"... Alright then," she said and turned her attention back to the fight above. This "Gogeta" being seemed to be holding up better against Acies than any of them could.

Gogeta head butted Acies then followed up with a punch to the jaw as he stumbled back. Acies turned and glared at him with blood running from his lip. Acies wiped his lip and looked down at the blood on his arm, shocked.

Blistering with fury Acies let loose an all out blast. "Die, you filthy Saiyan scum! DIE!"

Gogeta's eyes widened for a moment before he crossed his arms in front of himself to block the blast. An enormous red light engulfed the entire vicinity. Tempest and the boys shielded their eyes and tried to squint against the light to see what happened to the fused Saiyan.

The light finally faded and revealed Gogeta, still standing with a cocky smirk and barely any damage. "You've lost this fight," the amalgamated voice of Gogeta mocked. "I'll give you one chance to renounce your destructive ways, since, unfortunately, half of me is rather soft on this issue. Otherwise..." he smirked and got into a ready stance. "Prepare to die."

Acies growled. "Never. I will never concede to a Saiyan!" He reached both arms above his head, palms pointed toward the sky and cried out, gathering all his Ki. His cry continued as the energy ball grew and grew.

A look of concern crossed Gogeta's face then widened to shock. "No. Don't tell me he's going to pull a Freeza! The fool!" He rushed forward towards Acies who was cackling maniacally.

"We gotta get out of here!" Gohan shouted to the others. Goten and Gohan took off towards the ship.

"What? Wait..." Tempest was cut off as Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist and took off. When they landed by the ship and Trunks set her down, Tempest whirled on him and socked him in the arm. He rubbed his arm. "What the hell was that?! Why did we leave him...them...whatever!" she roared at the young Saiyan.

"Whatever happens with that Ki, the blast would destroy us. Whether it hits Gogeta or the planet, we'd be goners," Trunks explained.

"But what about Gogeta?"

"He's a lot tougher than we are. He can handle it. And with us out of the way, he won't have to hold back and worry about us," Gohan said.

Tempest looked over her shoulder in the direction of the fight. "But..."

"The best thing we can do is ready the ship in case the planet is destroyed, it will be our only chance to get all of us out of here," Trunks said, boarding the ship.

Tempest grit her teeth and clenched her fists. There was an enormous blast that, even at this distance, knocked them to their knees. They all looked at the horizon, which glowed a fierce crimson, expectantly. They continued watching, even after things had died down in their area. Tempest's clenched fists began to tremble. "Ugh! I can't do this!" she blasted off towards the red horizon.

"Tempest, wait!" Goten called, intending to go after her. Gohan put a hand on his brother's shoulder, stopping him, then went about readying the ship.

 **.X.X.X.**

Gogeta caught the blast in his arms like a gigantic red beach ball. He strained against it, trying to hold it back. Slowly, he was pushed down to the ground. He yelled from the effort and dug his heals in. Bit by bit, Gogeta was pushed down against the ground. "Damn it all!" he shouted as the blast overwhelmed him and exploded.

Acies laughed at first, but soon the blast radius overtook him and the surrounding area. He screamed as his own Ki tore at him. Soon, red light engulfed everything. Then there was silence.

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest arrived and pulled back in shock as she saw the crater that now replaced the entire field they had been fighting on. The crater was incredibly deep, it seemed to go on forever. Tempest flew slowly around the crater, looking for signs of life and trying to sense out any Ki.

Panic rose in her throat as she found none. Diving into the crater and checking deeper, she found a small crater within the large one. Peering inside, she heard a low moan.

"Veg...er um... Gogeta?" Tempest asked tenatively. She climbed in and looked around. Tempest quickly pulled back when she saw the battered and bloodied form of Acies.

He had reverted to his base form. He coughed harshly, blood spouting from his lips. Tempest noticed his right arm and right leg were missing, along with a good portion of his lower abdomin.  
Tempest glared at down at him and ground her heel on his left shoulder. Acies hissed. "Where is the Saiyan?" Tempest asked.

Acies coughed up some more blood and laughed low. "He..." _cough cough_ "He thought... he could..." _cough cough_ "Handle the... blast..." He smiled weakly.

Tempest summoned her ax-spear and held the tip to his throat. "I can make your suffering end," she said evenly.

Acies chuckled weakly. "He's... at the..." _cough cough_ "B-bottom... of the crater." Tempest began to tremble with rage. "Nothing..." _cough cough_ "could possibly... survive that."

Tempest knelt down and leaned in to Acies. Speaking softly in his ear she said, "You don't know my Vegeta." She rose to her feet with a cold smile. "Suffer." Tempest turned and walked calmly out to the shouts and screams of Acies to end it. His pleading for death warmed her even as her dread for Vegeta froze her.

The planet began to tremble as Tempest searched the crater. Finally, deep within the darkness of the crater, Tempest felt something. She saw a disturbed pile of boulders. Swooping down she began moving the large chunks on onyx. She began tossing them aside more frantically as the Ki started feeling closer.

Tossing boulders aside in a frenzy, Tempest froze when she heard a voice behind her. "What do you think you're doing, woman?" Almost afraid to look, Tempest slowly turned and saw Gogeta smirking down at her. He was bloodied and scraped up, covered in black dust, but he was more or less unhurt.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Gogeta chuckled and pat her back reassuringly. Tempest pushed herself away and socked him with all her might right in the gut. The fused Saiyan grunted and doubled over. Clearly his internal injuries were worse than they seemed. She felt bad but there was no way in hell she'd admit to that now.

With arms crossed she scolded the Saiyan. "Just where the fuck were you?! Don't you **ever** scare me like that again! I was worried sick!" Gogeta let out a pained chuckle. Tempest relaxed a little and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get you fixed up."

"I'm fine, woman," Gogeta said, righting himself.

"Stubborn Saiyan. Do _not_ argue with me on this one. Get your ass back to the ship before I make you," she said with hands on her hips and a death glare. Gogeta grumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" She dared.

He held his hands up in defense. "Nothing. Nothing."

Tempest glared. "That's what I thought."

 **.X.X.X.**

 **END PART 1: ACIES**

 _Acies has been defeated, but what lies ahead for Vegeta and Tempest? Hope you guys enjoyed! More to come soon! -Hel_


	13. Chapter 13

**PART 2: WAKING**

 **Tempest Chapter 13**

 **.X.X.X.**

The planet Hadhel was left severely unstable by the damage of Acies' final blast. Tempest strained to hold back the storms so that Trunks was able to get the ship out of the chaotic atmosphere. As soon as the ship was steadied and on autopilot, everyone went to bed and slept the next couple days, recooperating from their injuries and nursing their drained Ki.

Back on Earth, Tempest had settled into the Capsule Corp house. One day, she sat down to eat lunch with Vegeta and Bra, Trunks was working through lunch yet again. Tempest looked to Vegeta and asked, "What do Earthlings do for fun?" Vegeta shrugged dismissively and continued eating. "You don't know? And you've been here how many years? What the hell do you do all day?"

"Train," Bra answered for him.

"Train? All day, every day?" Bra nodded, bored. "Gods you're dull." This earned a warning look from Vegeta but Tempest had moved on. "What do you do for fun then?" she asked Bra.

Her face brightened. "Oh there's lots of things to do! There's movies to go see... Do you know what movies are? Or I like to shop and hang out at the mall... Speaking of, you cook probably use some new clothes," she chattered happily.

Vegeta choked on his food, knowing exactly where this was headed. Tempest looked down at her clothes, the same ones she always wore, confused. "New clothes? Are these not appropriate for Earth?"

"They're fine, but you can't just go around in training gear all the time. Took my mom and I forever to convince dad that. Come on, daddy can take us shopping," Bra said excitedly. Tempest saw Vegeta bristle and hold back a growl, she held a hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle at the angry Saiyan. He shot her an angry glare.

"Oh, come now, Vegeta. Surely this "mall" can't be so bad," Tempest said with a smile. Vegeta grunted in response.

 **.X.X.X.**

The mall wasn't so bad compared to their journey over. The roofless vehicle Bra had driven them over in terrified Tempest. She sat in the back gripping the seat with white knuckles as Bra drove over.

"What is this contraption again?" Tempest asked nervously.

"It's a car, silly. Didn't they have them on your planet?" Bra asked, swerving into the oncoming lane to pass a semi.

"No. We flew. Those who couldn't rode equins," Tempest said, closing her eyes. Nope, that made it worse. Horribly, gut-wrenchingly worse.

"Rode what?" Bra asked, swerving around a car traveling at the speed limit.

"E-equins," Tempest stammered out. "I'd compare them to Earth horses but with a short horn in the center of their head. Please, gods, are we there yet?" Tempest murmered. Vegeta chuckled at the mighty woman turned white from a car ride. Tempest shot a warning glare at him. "If we survive this trip, I'm going to kill you, Saiyan," she growled.

"Oh! Like unicorns!" Bra chirped, oblivious to Tempest's death threat to her father.

"Sure, whatever that means. Couldn't we have flown?" Tempest asked desperately.

Bra laughed. "No. Earthlings don't fly. You'd scare everyone if you showed up like that."

Tempest looked to Vegeta for confirmation then winced as Bra narrowly missed a motorcyle. "Wake me when this nightmare ends," Tempest grumbled, sinking into the seat. Vegeta chuckled. "Laugh again, and you die, Saiyan."

 **.X.X.X.**

After a grueling drive over, Tempest exited the car on shaking legs, she couldn't get out fast enough. She took a deep breath and collected herself as Vegeta and Bra got out. Bra laced her arm with Tempest's as she trotted toward a large building.

"Come on! This'll be great," Bra chirped.

Tempest looked at her. "You take after your mother don't you?" she asked dryly. She looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Vegeta as she heard him growl at her comment.

Trying to smile her way through the ordeal, Tempest was dragged store to store as Bra fluttered from one sale to the next. About a dozen stores later, she finally realized that Tempest hadn't bought anything and decided to try her hand at dressing the Bellator.

The first outfit she chose was a pair of distressed skinny jeans and a purple blouse that draped off one shoulder. Tempest walked out to show it to Bra, who was waiting eagerly.

Tempest shook one of her legs experimentally. "This doesn't seem right... Are they supposed to be so restrictive on movement?" Tempest asked. Vegeta watched while leaning on a wall with arms folded, a pile of Bra's bags at his feet.

"Yes. They fit you perfect!" Bra said elated.

Tempest turned this way and that, looking herself over in the mirrors. She noticed Vegeta's dark eyes traveling over her back end lustfully and while that was appealing... "They just aren't me. How about I try one of those other ones you picked?"

The boisterous Bra was only too happy to use Tempest as her life sized doll and dressed her in several outfits. One of which was a yellow sundress that ended a few inches above her knees. Tempest walked out awkwardly as Bra clapped cheerfully. "I love it!" She exclaimed.

Tempest tugged at the hem of the dress, trying to cover the thick scar that ran from her upper inner thigh to her outer knee. "Yes, um... Movement is certainly less restricted but, um..." she fidgeted with the hem, trying to cover her scar.

Bra noticed. "Oh, sure. Right, something else then." Like her father, Bra wasn't one to turn down a challenge. A couple outfits later, Tempest emerged in a pair of black leggings with a slightly baggy light gray shirt and a sky blue and black plaid shirt left hanging open with the sleeves rolled up above the elbow.

Tempest walked confidently. "Now this I can handle." She cringed as Bra "squeed" happily and clapped.

"Right. Now off to shoes," the half-Saiyan declared.

"Shoes?" Tempest asked exhausted.

 **.X.X.X.**

After their shopping excursion, Tempest wearing her new outfit and the black ankle boots Bra picked for her, Bra dismissed herself to drive her new purchases home. She had suggested, though commanded may be the better term, that her father show Tempest around a little, take her for a walk around the city. Tempest jumped on the idea, eagerly avoiding another horrendous car ride.

Vegeta walked with his hands in his pockets. Tempest beside him looked around the city curiously. It was vastly different but oddly similar in a way to her home world. As they passed a city park, Tempest's attention was drawn by a group of people oddly dressed. Earthlings in general dressed a bit odd, but these women were in loose white blouses with tight corsets that pushed up their cleavage and full skirts. Tempest's eyes followed them into the park where she saw many people dressed similarly along with tents and temporary buildings. Music wafted through the air as a bare chested man with fake goat legs as horns skipped passed. Another group of people seemingly dressed like the forest with point ears walked by. "What's going on there?" Tempest asked.

Vegeta looked over, disinterested. "Some foolish form of festival."

Tempest glared at him. "Thank you so much," she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Let's go check it out." She wandered over to a man in a strange feathered hat and puffy pants standing at a tent filled with various shields. Vegeta grudgingly followed. "Excuse me, what's going on here?"

"This be a Renaissance Fair, my dear maiden. Many come from near and far to enact the days of old." He swept down in a grand bow. "I bid you welcome."

Tempest smiled and nodded in thanks then moved close to Vegeta. Looking at all the people she murmered to Vegeta, "Are all Earthlings this strange?" This earned her a smirk from Vegeta.

They wandered through the fair. Tempest often stopped to look at the tents and shops, Vegeta hanging back and waiting inpatiently.

"Just how much longer do you plan to putz around this freakshow," Vegeta snapped.

"This place is interesting. It reminds me of my home world in some ways." Tempest wandered over to a man sharpening a sword. Vegeta scoffed, irritated and waited with arms crossed.

Two women in short tutus, fairy wings, and body glitter were browsing a shop. One with red hair nudged her brunette friend. "Check out the moody cutie."

"He's a little short," the brunette said critically.

"He's still cute, and you know how I love a man with an attitude," the red head giggled.

"Looks like he's alone. Go talk to him."

The red head gasped. "No! _You_ talk to him."

The brunette scoffed and took her friend's arm and dragged her over to Vegeta. "Hi. I'm Jen. This is my friend Mary."

Vegeta eyed the giggly girls with disinterest then looked over at Tempest to see if she was done yet.

Tempest turned from the blacksmith tent, deciding it best not to keep the impatient Saiyan prince waiting any longer. She finally spotted him flanked by two cute young women. Her eyes narrowed. Tempest saw the red head run her fingers along Vegeta's muscular arm. The girls giggled and Tempest found herself gritting her teeth.

The more the women fawned over the brooding man, the angrier Tempest got. With clenched fists she strode passed Vegeta and the fairy girls. As she walked by, a bolt of lightning seemingly came from nowhere and struck Vegeta. It was a relatively minor blow for the Saiyan, but it left him fried and momentarily shocked. The woman ran off screaming, startled by the the electric crack.

Vegeta quickly spotted the source, an angry Tempest walking away from him. He growled and made his way through the crowd towards her. Tempest felt him approaching and lifted into the air. The Earthlings gasped and watched in disbelief, not that either alien warrior noticed. Vegeta quickly followed as Tempest took off.

Temporarily loosing Vegeta in a range of mountains, Tempest got behind him and caught him off guard with a blast. Vegeta recovered and caught her wrist as she sent a punch towards his face.  
"Have you lost it, woman?" Vegeta growled.

Tempest grit her teeth and brought a knee up to his gut. Vegeta grunted and caught her knee, trapping it against him.

"Release me," she warned. Vegeta stared her down. Tempest attacked with her free hand, leaving Vegeta no choice but to release her. He blocked the rapid blows she rained down on him. Tempest landed a knee to his abdomin, Vegeta coughed then righted himself and sent a Ki blast her way.  
Tempest crossed her arms and easily absorbed the blow. Vegeta had pulled the blast at the last second so she wouldn't recieve full force. This angered the warrior goddess more. "Ugh! Infuriating Saiyan," Tempest growled, exasperated, turning her back to him and folding her arms.

This shocked Vegeta. What shocked him more was the emotion this brought up, he wasn't sure what to do with it. "Tempest?"

Her response was a heavy silence.

Vegeta growled and grabbed her shoulders, roughly turning her around. "Enough of this foolishness. What is wrong with you, woman?"

"Just go back to that crazy festival and enjoy those cutesy girls," she spat.

" _That's_ what this is about? You're jealous," Vegeta paused a moment then started laughing. Tempest punched him roughly in the chest.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," Tempest spoke with venom as Vegeta rubbed his chest where she had struck him and laughed.

"Foolish woman. You're mine, remember. My only one," he said as his laughter subsided.

Tempest's face softened and she sighed. "Damned Saiyan. Fine, perhaps I was being foolish. And perhaps..." she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled seductively. "You need a little reminding who you belong to." Tempest captured his lips. Putting his hands on her lower back, Vegeta hungrily returned the kiss. His hands slid under the back of her shirt and ran over her back. Every muscle on Tempest tightened when his finger tips found her most recent addition to her collection of battle scars, the thick rope running from left shoulder to right hip Acies had left.  
She froze when she felt her left pant leg being torn away. "What are you...?" He ripped her shirt open. Her over shirt floated down to Earth while the t-shirt hung open. He roughly pulled away the remains of her t-shirt, leaving her in her bra and half her pants. "Vegeta!" She snapped.

"Stop hiding like a coward," he said gruffly.

"Coward?!"

"Your scars are signs of battles you've survived. Wear them with pride." Tempest watched him as he looked over her scars. He took her hands and looked over her hands, slender, graceful, rough, and covered in scars, mostly around her knuckles. It reminded him of his own hands. Rough palms and scarred knuckles, the hands of a fighter. He brought her knuckles to his lips.

Tempest watched in awe. She had never seen him so gentle. "Vegeta..."

 **.X.X.X.**

"Vegeta..."

Tempest's eyes blinked open at a bright light.

"Vegeta? Were you dreaming of fighting the Saiyan's?" A soft familiar voice asked.

Tempest's eyes adjusted and saw the crimson grass she was sitting on and the red leaves of the tree she was leaning against. The red foliage was perfrctly normal here on Domem, so why was she expecting green? She turned her head as the form speaking to her took on detail. "Caela?"

The young woman with white hair and blue eyes smiled mischievously. "Rough night?" She asked with her all-knowing friend tone.

Tempest put a hand to her head as she tried to think. Something wasn't right here. She couldn't remember anything from last night. "Um... must have been..." she said uneasily.

"Wow, must have been fun. Anyhow, you should probably get up, there's a meeting with the warring Deus and the heads of the military in an hour to discuss the upcoming attack on planet Vegeta."

Tempest thought a moment, still disoriented. Attack Vegeta? That didn't sound right. Something very strange was going on. The briefest glimpse from her dream flashed before her eyes. There was a man... she cared deeply for him. What was his name?

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Just what could be going on here? Sorry for the delay, I'll try to have the next one out soon. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. -Hel_


	14. Chapter 14

**Tempest Chapter 14**

 **.X.X.X.**

Walking passed a row of white columns, Tempest looked toward the white marble central temple where the Deus met to discuss matters such as war. She must have walked to this building thousands of times, but this time felt strange. Entering through the large archway, she saw many familiar faces. "Greetings, Tempest," a friendly voice welcomed.

"Greetings, Vitis," Tempest returned the red-headed Dea of nature's greeting. She greeted several others including Montem and his twin Morter, Exstasia, and her good friend Mors.

As everyone settled into their seats of the circular, stadium-style seating, Acies stood at the front with his hands clasped casually behind his back. Acies winked at her. Normally that would make her stomach flip, but for some reason, only sickened her today.

She felt strange, almost like an out of body experience. Tempest was here, on her home world, in a building she knew like the back of her hand, with people she had known since she was little. But it all seemed oddly foreign, like watching a movie.

Acies' words didn't even register as her mind wandered, trying to make sense of the odd yet perfectly normal situation. There was a man in her dream. She couldn't remember his name and now, she couldn't remember his face. Everything she tried to remember from the dream slipped from her grasp, an odd and disconcerting prospect for the goddess of dreams.

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest looked at her hands in Vegeta's. "Vegeta..." Sky blue eyes looked up and penetrated his. She raised a hand and placed it on his cheek. Tempest kissed him, sweetly at first, but quickly became hungry as her passion for him burned.

Vegeta clutched her close as his mouth traveled down her neck. Her soft moan spurred him on as he devoured her. She broke away long enough to pull his shirt over his head, letting it fall like the clothing he had tore from her. The corner of her lip turned up in a suggestive smirk as Tempest pulled Vegeta close by the waist of his pants.

Sliding a hand in, she found he was hard and ready. Tempest slowly stroked his length, coaxing a moan from low in his throat. Vegeta worked the remains of her pants down and pulled her hips against his. Tempest guided him inside. Her sounds of pleasure spurred him on and she gasped out, "Vegeta."

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta woke to a large empty bed, in a simple but grand bedroom. His room. He had been plagued by a dream he could not remember for the last few days.

Going about his princely duties as though everything was normal, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His thoughts were interrupted by a rapping on his door that echoed through the stone room. When he answered the door he saw that fool of a lower level warrior, Kakkarot.

"There's been an attack on our army camp on Titarian," Kakkarot burst out.

All annoyance at the lower Saiyan flew out the door and was replaced with anger. "Who would date attack the Saiyan army?!"

"My brother said he found signs pointing to a Bellaton force."

Vegeta clenched his fists. "Damn! They've grown bolder since that Acies took over their forces," he wasn't sure how he knew that, it just rolled out and for some reason that name sparked a deep hatred in his gut. "Have Raditz ready a force."

 **.X.X.X.**

On a planet of tan, rocky, deserts and lush oasises known for its valuable minerals, stood a Saiyan camp full of tents. Tents that lay crumbled and trampled or in ashes. Bodies littered the ground, both Saiyan and Bellator alike. Tempest surveyed the damage before joining the remaining forces.  
She walked up to some commotion. Montem and Morter held back a Saiyan female, severely battered. The Saiyan growled and lurched forward at Acies, only to have the twins chuckled as they restrained her.

"What's going on here?" Tempest demanded.

Acies threw an arm around her shoulders and led her to the Saiyan. Tempest subconsciously leaning away the whole time. "Ah, there you are, love. Come meet our new friend here."

"Why is she not in chains?" Tempest asked. Normally prisoners were put in special chains until they could be transferred to a cell.

"Oh, she won't be staying long," Acies smirked maliciously. "She's going to tell us how to get into their capital on planet Vegeta, then she'll be on her way."

Tempest glared at him suspiciously. Things were clearly going to get bad for this woman, but just how bad she couldn't yet gage. Tempest crossed her arms over her chest and watched carefully as Acies interrogated the female.

As Acies grew frustrated with the Saiyan's lack of answers, he began striking her. Tempest winced with every hit but rained silent, this interrogation technique wasn't uncommon.

When the female spat blood in Acies' face, he lurched forward and grabbed a handful of her shirt. "Give me the answers I need or I'll strip you down and leave you to the dogs!" he growled.

The Saiyan just smiled, her teeth crimson and wet with blood. Acies roared in frustration and tore herself shirt clean off. The stone twins looked her over lustfully. The female tried to cover herself and she struggled furiously. Acies, the twins, and the surrounding men laughed. Tempest growled furiously and shoved Acies aside. She knelt in front of the woman and conjured a white blanket, draping it over her shoulders and covering her form. Tempest shot a dangerous look to each twin and they released the Saiyan.

Tempest put an arm under the Saiyan's and helped her to her feet. The female clutched the blanket closed in front of her chest and rested her uneasy weight against Tempest. Tempest led the Saiyan through the men. "Thank you, my lady. It's good to see there are still some honorable warriors left in the universe."

Once they were away from the troops Tempest turned to the woman. "Can you fly?" The Saiyan nodded. "Go. Fast."

The woman turned and went to take off then paused and looked over her shoulder. "You should get out of here, soon. One of our men got away in the fight and went to warn our commander. Prince Vegeta is likely already on his way." Tempest nodded in thanks and watched the woman leave.

She went to return to the troop when her back was slammed against the rock cliff face. Acies glared at her, eyes blazing red in fury as he pinned her.

Tempest met his gaze. "Get your hands off me," she said slowly and evenly.

Acies loomed over her. "You would **dare** shove me aside like some commoner and release a prisoner of war?!"

"Yes," she said simply. "Now, release me."

He growled and stared her down a moment longer before deciding it may look bad on his part if he beat the female Dea senseless. Acies gave her one last warning look then pushed away. Tempest stared him down as he left, not bothering to mention the Prince of Saiyans was probably on his way. It may do Acies good to get down a peg. She just hoped this "Vegeta" was powerful enough.

 **.X.X.X.**

The Saiyans arrived within the hour. Tempest summoned her ax-spear and took on the wave of Saiyans with what remained of the Bellaton force.

The Saiyan Prince stood on a cliff with Napa and Raditz, surveying the battle. Some of the Bellaton seemed to be holding their own against the Saiyan forces.

"Their prowess is quite impressive," Raditz commented.

Napa snorted. "They have nothing on our Saiyan forces."

Vegeta smirked. "Right you are, Napa. Still, a good warrior is a good warrior. Perhaps one of them will prove a decent adversary so that we can have some fun."

"That one over there ain't bad," Napa nodded over to Acies who was slicing through Saiyans with his broad sword.

"I got my eye on the cutie with the ax thing," Raditz pointed to Tempest.

She whirled, swinging her ax and stabbing with her spear fluidly. Clouds that had been building overhead began to rumble. Lightning shot down over the battlefield and the wind picked up.

"Strange. This area usually doesn't have storms," Napa noted. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, focusing on the woman. It had yet to register with his comrades that she was the cause.

Tempest's ax-spear vanished in a flash of light, it was slowing her down and there were too many Saiyans around for her to afford a speed handicap. She clenched her fists and channeled her Ki, ascending.

The head Saiyans watched as her hair went from dark gray and wavy, to white and shaggy. Her eyes took on a yellow glow. Tempest held out a hand and blasted a cluster of nearby Saiyans with several bolts of lightning. She gaze turned up towards them, finally noticing the large Kis set appart. With a motion of her hand, two thick bolts came down from the sky and fried Napa and Raditz, leaving them momentarily stunned.

The corner of Vegeta's lip turned up in a smile and he chuckled darkly. She could be a fun opponent. "I want that one brought to me," the Prince stated.

Raditz and Napa nodded then vanished with their speed.

Tempest felt two large powers behind her. She whirled on them and lowered herself into a ready position. The two Saiyans launched themselves at her. She managed to block their barrage of fists and knees for a bit, but Napa soon landed a solid fist to her face. She growled then spit blood on the ground and wiped her lip. Tempest smirked and charged Napa, meeting him with a rain of fists. She managed to get a couple solid blows in when Raditz sent a Ki blast at her, hitting her back.

Her breath left her lungs and she fell forward onto her hands and knees. Panting when the air returned to her, Tempest turned around and glared at the long haired Saiyan. Pushing herself from the ground, she flipped over Raditz and landed behind him. When he turned to face her, she landed a fist square to his jaw. Raditz went flying and crashed into a stone cliff face.

"Your Prince should face me himself, instead of wasting my time with you," Tempest smirked at Napa.

Napa scoffed. "You wouldn't last more than a minute against Prince Vegeta. But you seem to have caught his attention. Come with me now and I won't have to break that pretty face."

"Well, if he won't come to me..." Tempest lashed out with a thick bolt, knocking him flat. She leapt up and clasped her fists together then brought them down on his chest, smashing him into the ground and most likely cracking ribs in the process.

Tempest turned her attention to the Saiyan Prince who was standing with arms folded on a cliff over looking the battle. In a blur, she flew up and stopped in front of Vegeta. She looked him over, assessing his power.

"Hm, you're quite good looking... for a Saiyan," she smirked and got in a fighting stance. Tempest looked the Saiyan over from his long spiky hair to his broad, armour clad chest, the fury brown belt around his waist, and the tight blue suit.

"Hmph," he scoffed and got in his own ready position. Observing his opponent, his eyes ran over her lithe, scantily clad form. The short, tight, white shorts and small strapless white top left little to the imagination. The draping transparent fabric connecting her shoulder blades to her wrist and making up her open front skirt did nothing to cover her up. Her glowing yellow eyes pierced through him. Vegeta lunged at her and served a volley of attacks, Tempest blocked every one.

"Dont insult me Saiyan, I can feel all that power you're holding back." Tempest shot a strong bolt at the Prince. He crossed his arms to block the blast. It exploded against him and enveloped the Saiyan in smoke. Tempest stated at the smoke wide eyed as she felt his Ki spike dramatically. A golden blur sent her flying, she skid painfully to a hault on the stone. Picking herself up, Tempest saw Vegeta's hair had gone yellow, his eyes blue, and a gold aura surrounded him. Her awe turned to a smirk. "That's better."

Tempest didn't notice the horizon turning purple. The sun was beginning to set behind her storm clouds which were slowly shrinking as Vegeta held all her focus. She lunged at him, going for a punch but vanishing at the last second and appearing behind him. Vegeta saw it coming and reached behind him to catch her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder. She twisted in the air and landed on her feet, facing him. Launching forward, they met with a clash.

They faught with such ferocity that both warriors were actually enjoying themselves. As they faught, it was as if they were remembering what the other would do next, easily reading each other's moves. They struck and dodged fluidly in a vicious dance. Vegeta was so caught up the familiarity of it that he nearly missed it.

The full moon.

Its white light caught the corner of his eye. He smirked and leapt away from Tempest. She watched as his fury belt unfolded itself and twitched behind him. "Hm, nice tail," Tempest commented.

Vegeta chuckled. "It's been fun, but it seems your time is up." Tempest narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Vegeta began pulsating with energy. He began to cry out as a transformation overtook him. His teeth grew pointed, his canines elongated into fangs. Vegeta's eyes went red as his muscles bulged and his body grew, his armour stretching with.

Tempest found herself backing up a few steps as an enormous ape took shape before her. She looked over her shoulder and gasped as she saw every conscious Saiyan was transforming into great apes. "Shit." She turned her attention back to Vegeta when he chuckled. Tempest leapt to the side as he slammed a large fist down where she had been. She rolled away from the other fist, stopping at the very edge of the cliff, small rocks clicking on their way down. "Bellatons! Retreat!" Tempest called as loud as possible, her voice bouncing amplified off the rock face.

She saw several look to her then take off. Others followed suit until eventually, all the remaining Bellaton were on the move. Except Tempest. She cried out as a crushing palm smashed down on her. Tempest felt herself being lifted into the air, clutched in the enormous Saiyan's fist. She squirmed and struggled in his grasp.

"You won't be going anywhere, little goddess."

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Well, shit. Tempest is in for it now. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Loving all the favs and follows, thank you! Let me know what you guys think. -Hel_


	15. Chapter 15

**Tempest Chapter 15**

 **.X.X.X.**

"You won't be going anywhere, little goddess," the great ape Vegeta chuckled. Tempest glared at him as he raised her to eye level.

She channeled her Ki and let it burst around her, loosening his grasp just enough for her to slip out. Using her body as a bullet, Tempest rammed her shoulder into the middle of his chest. He was only moved back a step before swatting her with the back of his hand. She was sent flying, crashing into a cliff face.

Shakily, Tempest pulled herself out of the hole she had created and drifted up, trying to think of her next move. She noticed the giant monkeys below were on the move in the direction that the remaining Bellaton forces had went. She prayed that they escaped already. With the exception of Acies, none of the Bellaton would stand a chance against the Saiyans in this form. Scraped and battered, she welled up her energy and shot a thick bolt at the Saiyan's face. Vegeta raised a large hand and blocked it. He smirked wickedly down at the small woman. "There's no way to stop a Saiyan in great ape form. Give in now and I may spare your life."

Tempest growled. "I won't be taken so easily." She rained down lightning on the Prince. He blocked or absorb most, but she managed to get a couple through. With some singed fur, Vegeta swung at Tempest. She dove and dodged away from his blows.

After aiming a punch with one hand, he anticipated her dodge and snatched her up with the other. Vegeta squeezed her in his fist, Tempest cried out.

Tempest summoned her Ki and exploded in energy and lightning. Vegeta dropped her, his hand burned and bloody. Tempest just barely managed to catch herself mid-air and stay afloat. The great ape roared out and swung his fist. Tempest saw it coming but couldn't bring herself to move in time. She went skidding across the stone on her back.

Panting slowly and sweating, she rolled over and shakily pushed herself up, looking over the edge of the cliff.

Down below, Raditz and Napa began stirring. The shaven Saiyan rose first. It took him a moment to look around and realize what was going on. Looking up to the moon, he smirked as he began to change. Raditz was soon to follow. Tempest stood and faced her current opponent. Launching herself at Vegeta, she twisted in the air and landed her feet to his gargantuan stomach then pushed off. The great ape coughed and stumbled back but quickly recovered. His fist sent her flying again, but this time, she crashed into something other than stone.

The great ape Raditz looked down at his chest and peeled Tempest off his armour. He brought her up to his face with a toothy grin. Tempest narrowed her eyes and sparked with electricity. Clenching her fists she shot a bright bolt at Raditz eyes. Temporarily blinded, he dropped her to bring his hands to his eyes.

Panting, Tempest observed her situation. She was now surrounded by three enormous Saiyan monkeys, with half a battalion more not far off. If she knew what brought on their transformation, maybe she could stop it and stand a chance. It certainly didn't help that the only light was currently coming from the moon. At least that issue would be resolved soon enough. This planet had a quick rotation, days only lasted hours and the nights even shorter. Still, she had the giant monkey problem to deal with.

As the trio bore down on her, smirking, she cursed, "Damn." It was all or nothing here. Crying out, she channeled her Ki. It was going to burn up her energy quicker, but she had no choice but to increase her power. She thought ascended was as high as a Bellator could go but she was determined to push her limits and survive these damned Saiyans.

Raising her voice and her power to the heavens, her aura began burning red around her. Her skin flashed white with intricate etchings and her eyes flashed red, unknowingly on the verge of reaching the level above ascended. Glaring and with new strength, Tempest slowly raised her arms as if lifting something heavy. As she did, a tornado rose around her. Standing in the eye of the vicious winds, she threw her arms wide and with them expanded the tornado, pushing the giant Saiyans back.

Shooting up through the eye of the storm as the winds subsided, Tempest rose high and rained down lightning on the trio of great apes. Smoke and kicked up dust engulfed the enormous monkeys. Tempest watched the clouds intensely. As silhouettes took form, she shot towards the Napa ape.

Electricity sparking around her, she landed a fist to his chest. The ape stumbled back, his armour cracked. Raditz swatted her from behind. Tempest managed to catch herself mid-air. Stopping right in front of Vegeta, he snatched her up and slammed her into the ground.

Tempest coughed blood then burst free, shooting high into the air to quickly catch a breath. Napa leapt up and caught her. Crying out as the huge ape squeezed her, she felt several ribs crack.

Exploding with Ki, Tempest quickly summoned her ax-spear. Using the shaft, she pushed away Napa's fist. She swiped and stabbed at the Saiyan, pushing him further and further back. When Napa's heel found the edge of the cliff, he quit blocking her strikes and swung at the little goddess.  
With a mighty swing of the ax, she cut the back of Napa's hand. He quickly grabbed the sliced hand with his other as blood began pouring from the wound. She whirled and stabbed Raditz palm with the spear end as he tried to grab her. Vegeta's fist connected and slammed her into the ground once more.

Tempest heard a crack and quickly realized her arm was broken. Her weapon vanished as she realized the two-handed ax-spear was now useless to her. Forcing herself to her feet, she clutched her dangling arm. She was panting with muscles trembling, and knees turned inward and half buckled from holding her weight, but she was standing. "Damn. I will not be defeated by a bunch of overgrown monkeys!" Tempest roared, a funnel of lightning shooting up around her.

Shooting up to the nearest one, her eyes blazed red as she sent a flurry of kicks at Raditz. He managed to block them for a bit, but soon caught a foot to the side of his head and was knocked to the side. He crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Impossible!" Napa roared. "No one can beat a great ape!" He charged her. Tempest dodged his strikes and swooped in. She kicked his abdomin, stamping in rapid succession. He doubled over and back up a step.

"I will give you credit for making it this far, little goddess, but it's over. I can feel your power has all but run its course," Vegeta smirked a fanged grin. He sent a mighty punch flying at her. A shocked look temporarily crossed his face as his fist stopped.

She had caught his fist, her palms braced against his knuckles. Tears filled her eyes from the stabbing pain using her broken arm, but she managed to hold his fist back. Arms trembling, forehead sweating, teeth grinding, she pushed with all her might. Crying out, Tempest put the last of her Ki into pushing his fist away. When it was done she floated there, panting and holding her arm.  
Tempest had reached her limit. Every muscle screamed, her flesh covered with bruises, scrapes, and cuts. She panted heavily. Blood ran into one of her eyes, clouding her vision red. " _I've had it. I can't even move,_ " she thought helplessy. When she saw Vegeta's fist coming again, she could do nothing but close her eyes and try to brace herself.

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest lay with her head on Vegeta's bare chest, her exposed thigh draped over his. Neither had put any effort into finding their discarded clothing. Tempest in her bra and one-legged pants, Vegeta in nothing from the waist up. They lay on a patch of grass on a cliff they had drifted down to after finishing eachother off. Vegeta had one hand behind his head, the other around Tempest, his eyes closed. Tempest absent-mindedly drew patterns on his broad chest with her nails, enjoying the view of the mountains. Earth was really quite beautiful and she found herself rather content at the moment.

"Vegeta, do you ever think about home?" She asked lazily.

He thought for a moment about his homeworld, picturing Planet Vegeta as he had last seen it in his youth. "Sometimes," he admitted.

"Does Earth ever start feeling like home?" Her nails ran along his abdomin, tracing the muscles she found there.

"No."

"But you've found a mate and raised a family here."

He knew she was looking for some mental comfort. That the pain of loosing her home world would go away in time and she would find a new home in Earth. But he had no such peace to give. "I've grown... comfortable here, on this planet. But Earth will never be my home."

"Hm... I wonder what would have happened... with us... if we still had our homes."

Vegeta chuckled. "We probably would kill eachother."

Tempest smiled. "I suppose you're right. A Bellator with a Saiyan... only on this little blue planet is that possible." She closed her eyes, content. Until she felt something stir against her thigh. "Again already?" She smirked, looking up at him with those big blue eyes. She saw the lusty spark in his dark eyes and felt his deep chuckle in response.

 **.X.X.X.**

Breaking bones on impact, far more damage was dealt as Tempest's rag doll form slammed into the floor of the stone desert, leaving a small crater. The sun rose and the Saiyans reverted to their normal forms, Vegeta drifted down into the crater to examine the goddess curiously.

He found her half buried in rubble. Lifting a boulder off her crushed legs, his eyes roamed her body, surveying the damage. Tempest's legs had several breaks and, judging from her rasping labored breathing, several broken ribs as well. Her body was covered in scrapes, bruises, cuts, and blood both dried and flowing. Half her face was swollen and her dark gray hair was matted with dirt and blood. Vegeta smirked, a little impressed that she was even alive.

"Napa!" Vegeta called.

The large Saiyan made his way over. "Yes, Prince Vegeta?"

"Get me a collar for this one. I think I'll keep her," he smirked.

"Right," Napa said leaving to retrieve one of the collars they reserved for powerful prisoners. It was a thin band of silver with a red stone at the center. The stone, along with the circuitry hidden in the collar, restrained Ki and repressed powers completely.

Vegeta rose out of the crater after placing the collar on her neck and commanded, "When we get back, put her in a healing tank. Otherwise she might not survive questioning."

 **.X.X.X.**

Once unconscious, Tempest realized she was down for the count and set about healing herself in the dark and misty Dream Realm. But before long, she found she couldn't heal anymore.

" _What the hell?"_ she thought, trying again. Tempest tried focusing her Ki and found that next to impossible as well. " _Something in the Physical Realm must be preventing me from using my powers_ ," she finally realized. Without her powers she couldn't heal or travel to other dreams to relay a message to Caela or Acies or someone for help. She was stuck here, in the dark.

Sighing, Tempest plopped down and tried to rest. Everything on her hurt, even in here. She cursed the Saiyan Prince for doing this to her.

" _Damn the Vegeta. I'm going to have to kill him when I get out of here... Too bad, he was pretty cute."_

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta smirked as Tempest climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. She bit her lip teasingly as she worked her hips against his. Leaning over, she captured his lips and kissed him passionately.

As Vegeta and Tempest began their second round there in the grass, something in space watched. Nearby by in the solar system, a large ship hovered behind one of Saturn's moons. Inside, a figure sat in a large chair watching a wall of screens. The screens showed candid shots of the Saiyan and Bellator in their time together on Earth and one large screen at the center showing a live feed of the love making warriors.

A long yellow hand gripped the chair arm as the figure watched the pair intently. Footsteps approached from a doorway and stopped just behind the chair. "These two. I want these two."

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Hope you guys enjoyed! Always looking forward to hearing what you think. -Hel_


	16. Chapter 16

**Tempest Chapter 16**

 **.X.X.X.**

Deep in the palace on Planet Vegeta, through a stone hall, Raditz carried the unconcious Tempest over his shoulder. He rounded a corner and entered the medical chamber. Inside were several healing pods and a few attending Saiyans in white coats to monitor.

He handed the Bellator over to one of the attending Saiyans. He lay her on a cot and two females began prepping her. The females washed her off with damp clothes and stripped her of her tattered clothes and removed the collar. Raditz' eyes moved over Tempest's bare form lustfully as he spoke to the male. "Make sure you get her out and that collar back on before she wakes." He nodded in understanding.

Raditz left them to it. They dressed her in black under garments that were essentially black bands to preserve some modesty. With all the sand, dust, and dried blood cleaned off, they hooked her up in a healing pod then filled it with blue liquid.

 **.X.X.X.**

Inside the dark and misty Dream Realm, Tempest felt a sudden surge. Her powers had returned to her. She sent out an experimental bolt into the darkness and smirked as it exploded in a bright light.  
Tempest quickly began healing herself. She noted that the healing process was going much quicker than usual despite her severe injuries. Something in the Physical Realm must be assisting her, but she had no idea what or why.

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta was headed to the healing chamber at the urging of a female attending saying the healing pod the prisoner was in was malfunctioning. Their readings were all wrong and she was healing at an accelerated rate.

He entered the chamber and saw that Kakkarot was there with the attendings. Vegeta had been sending people there regularly just in case the Bellator escaped before her collar was put back on. He approached the pod and looked it over as well as the woman inside. She did indeed seem fully healed already, it should have taken several more hours.

Seeing her eyes twitch he stepped back and ordered, "Get her out of there, now! Collar her before she wakes." Vegeta was sure of his ability to beat her in combat but there was no telling what collateral damage they would cause and there was always a chance she could escape.

As the attendings approached, Tempest's eyes flew open. She struggled wildly against the breathing mask and various attachments for a moment before a huge wave of electricity rolled out from her, lightning blowing off the front half of the machine and damaging it beyond repair. The blue fluid spilled to the floor.

Tempest leapt out... and promptly slipped on the fluid. She stumbled a second, her arms flailing, then she caught herself. She sighed heavily, her cheeks turning a bright pink for a moment before she collected herself and sprung at the nearest Saiyan, Kakkarot.

She swung at him, but Kakkarot caught her wrist. Still disoriented, her mind a jumble, she wasn't able to fight fully, but she faught none the less. Tempest landed a knee to Kakkarot's ribs but he quickly recovered.

As Kakkarot and Tempest grappled, Vegeta stepped over an unconscious attending and grabbed the collar. The Bellator was so preoccupied with Kakkarot, that she didn't notice Vegeta behind her until it was too late. With a sharp chop to the base of her neck, Tempest blacked out and crumpled. Kakkarot caught her and Vegeta snapped the collar around her neck.

"Take her to the dungeon," Vegeta ordered and walked out.

 **.X.X.X.**

As Tempest and Vegeta lay naked and entwined, sleeping on the mountain grass, a circular shadow fell over them. There was a hiss through the air. Two small brought orange darts embedded themselves in each of their necks.

Vegeta's eyes shot open. The world around him was only a blur of colors as drowsiness overtook him. The last thing he saw was a yellow figure looming over them before the tranquilizer took full effect.

An abnormally tall and thin yellow man bent down and scooped up Tempest. He stepped into a silver disk that rose up to a bright opening above. Once inside the foreign ship, the man brought Tempest to what looked like a glass coffin with a white pad and lay her inside.

"Are my stars ready yet?!" An impatient voice called.

"Nearly, my lord," the man responded, gently brushing a strand of dark gray hair from Tempest's face before stepping back and sealing her inside.

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest woke to a metalic snap and a heavy weight on her ankle. Snapping her eyes open, she looked down and saw a tall Saiyan kneeling in front of her having just placed a chain around her ankle. She brought her free foot up to kick him in the face but he blocked with his forearm.

"Sorry about this. Prince's orders," he said. He looked familiar. The Saiyan reminded her a little of one of the Saiyans that had been fighting with Vegeta on the battlefield. Finally it clicked that he had been the one she briefly faught in that strange pod room, perhaps he was related to the long haired one.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"A cell in the dungeon of Vegeta's palace," he answered, standing up. Tempest looked around at her surroundings. The walls were made of dark stone with no windows. There was a thick metal door with a small barred window. An old cot sat in the corner. Her eyes followed the thick chain around her ankle to the wall where three other chains were attached.

"You going to put all those on me?"

He shook his head. "Those are there just in case." Tempest tried to send out a bolt to strike the chain. The collar sparked in response but no lightning. Her brow furrowed in confusion. The Saiyan noticed. "That collar prevents people from using their powers and suppresses their Ki."

Tempest picked up on his tone. "You don't approve?"

The Saiyan shrugged. "No sense using it on someone you can defeat. Seems dirty to me."

"And you believe you could defeat me in combat?"

"I'm not sure. I can't sense your potential with that on. When you woke up I got a glimpse of your Ki's extent, but yeah, I think I could. I'd like to fight you sometime," he spoke as though he was asking to play rather than proposing a face off between rivals.

Tempest hid a small smile, she liked this Saiyan. "What's your name?"

"Kakkarot." Strange, he didn't seem like a "Kakkarot", she wasn't sure what name would fit better but it certainly didn't sound right.

"Well, Kakkarot, when this is over I'll have to find you for a match."

He smiled. "I look forward to it."

 **.X.X.X.**

"Prince Vegeta, what would you like us to do about the prisoner?" Raditz asked, standing in the doorway to the infirmary with Napa.

Vegeta stood with his back to them, observing the damage. The healing pod she had been in was only half a husk now. Parts and pieces were scattered across the floor and served as shrapnel, damaging the other nearby pods. The floor was wet. He stood in the blue puddle with hands clasped behind his back. The male and one of the female attendings were currently in the two remaining functioning pods from injuries they had sustained when the Bellator blew her pod.

"See what she has to say about their current battle plans. I'll deal with her shortly," he dismissed.

 **.X.X.X.**

Laying on the cot, staring up at the stone ceiling, Tempest looked towards the door as she heard the latch thunk. She sat on the edge of the cot and waited for her "visitors" to enter. Seeing the large bald Saiyan and the one with long hair from her battle she sighed. "I thought with the fight I put up that I would at least deserve to be questioned by Vegeta himself, not his pets," she said in a bored tone.

"That's _Prince_ Vegeta to you, Bellator," the bald one said sternly while the other bristled from her comment.

Tempest rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, shall we get this over with? I know nothing. Move on."  
Napa smirked dangerously. "It's not going to be that easy, woman." She rose to her feet, preparing herself for what may come.

Raditz' eyes narrowed. "She's not fully restrained," he pointed out. Napa glanced over at the three remaining chains laying on the floor. "No matter. She's collared. She poses no threat."

"Yes, the big scary little girl is so intimidating she needs to be locked in a cell, chained, _and_ wear this ridiculous collar. Perhaps you Saiyans aren't nearly so formidable as we thought," she smirked.

Raditz grit his teeth. "Why you..." he went to lunge at her but the larger Saiyan held out his hand to stay him. "The Prince will be down before long. We don't want to damage her... too badly," Napa smiled and cracked his knuckles ominously. Tempest braced herself. Napa swung a fist and Tempest ducked. Raditz swung at her as she stood. She just barely managed to step away. Tempest caught Napa's punch with her forearm. The impact reverberated up her arm. When she pulled away she grabbed her throbbing forearm.

"Shit," she cursed. This infernal collar was holding her back significantly. She ducked and leapt, narrowly dodging their strikes. Tempest ran up the wall and pushed off, flipping over Raditz head. She twisted in the air as she did, wrapping the chain attached to her ankle around his throat. Tempest landed on her hands facing him. She pulled with her legs, chocking him as her body arched.

A small ball of Ki came from the doorway, snapping the chain. Tempest collapsed to her back.  
"Get out. Now," a stern voice came from the door. Tempest pushed herself up on to her elbows and saw a very irritated Vegeta standing with arms folded. Napa and Raditz walked out like a couple of dogs with their tails between their legs. "Bested be a woman in chains and a collar... pathetic," he spat as they left.

Tempest rose to her feet, eyes on the Saiyan the entire time. She watched as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily, most likely at the uselessness of his men. They would have had her in less than a minute with this collar if Vegeta hadn't shown up and ended it first, but she wasn't about to tell him.

"Seems you have decided to grace me with your presence after all. Should I be honored?" Tempest mocked, bracing herself. She could barely stave off the lesser Saiyans for a brief period, she knew she would stand no chance against the Prince if he decided to attack.

"Hmph, do as you will." He shut the door and turned to her. "What do you know of the next Bellaton attack?"

"Nothing."

Vegeta slowly stalked towards her as he spoke. "I'll admit you're a fine warrior, I'd hate to see you die in chains. Make this easy on yourself, woman." Tempest couldn't help but match his pace and back up as he approached.

"If I knew anything, I certainly wouldn't tell a Saiyan," she stared him down. She had reached the end of the line as her bare back pressed up against the cold stone. Still in the basic black bands of fabric from the pod things, she was currently very aware of how little she was wearing.

Vegeta's eyes raked over the beautiful Bellator's form predatorialy. Perhaps if she wasn't currently his enemy and a prisoner of war... He shook the thought from his head and narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them, "Understand that I will get answers from you by any means necessary, little goddess."

Tempest glared at him and leaned forward, getting in his face, daring the Saiyan Prince. "Understand that you will recieve no answers from me, Saiyan."

Vegeta smirked at the blue eyed woman. "Fine." Tempest watched him suspiciously as he headed for the door. "I'll be seeing you soon," he said over his shoulder.

"Could I at least get some clothes?" Tempest called as he closed the door. She heard a heavy thunk as the door was locked. Tempest sighed and flopped down on the cot, experimentally fiddling with the collar. This was going to be a long night.

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Well the time-line is still skewed but soon they'll merge and things will start making sense. Hope you enjoyed and as always reviews are appreciated. -Hel_


	17. Chapter 17

**Tempest Chapter 17**

 **.X.X.X.**

"Bellatons! Retreat!" Tempest's voice echoed on the stone desert battlefield. An army of great apes took shape around the remaining Bellaton forces in the light of the full moon.

Acies looked up to Tempest on the cliff. What the hell was that woman thinking?! It was _his_ job to give the commands on the battlefield, _not_ hers. He growled as he saw some of the weaker willed warriors take off first.

"Hold! Hold your ground, you filthy cowards!" Acies roared, his eyes darting around the battlefield. It was quickly turning to chaos. The more troops that scattered, the more that followed. As soon as the great apes began attacking, all Bellaton realized they were screwed and retreated. Acies growled in frustration. He didn't want to back down, he _never_ backed down, but an entire battalion of giant monkeys was more than even he could handle alone.

His took off after his troops, towards their camp not far off. As he directed Bellaton soldiers into various ships, his eyes scanned for Tempest. Where the hell was she? Acies' eyes scanned the horizon after everyone was boarded. The apes took shape on the horizon, quickly approaching. Acies cursed and got on the last ship which took off just in time to narrowly avoid a strike from the first great ape to arrive.

Acies stalked through the ship, scanning for Tempest. She was no where to be found. Those he asked said she must be on another ship. He waited impatiently for them to arrive at Domem.  
Heading straight to Tempest's temple, he burst through the door. The lesser priestesses fled from his wrath through different arches but Caela remained, eyeing him defiantly.

"What are you doing in Tempest's temple?" Caela asked, trying to mask her fear.

"Where is she?!" Acies demanded, stomping towards the high priestess.

"I... I..." Caela stammered out.

"WHERE?!" He roared, the hulking Bellator looming over her.

She backed away. "I-I don't know, my lord. She left with you for the battle. She hasn't returned yet."  
Acies cursed and punched a nearby column, sending a crack splintering up the marble. He turned on his heel and left in a huff. His next stop was the congregation building where all the Dea met. The circular chamber was already filled with Dea and military leaders when Acies stormed in.  
He took his place in the center of the chamber. Everyone instantly fell silent, they could practically feel his rage, which was always an ominous sign.

"Pathetic. That's what today was. Fucking pathetic!" He ranted. "Where the hell is Tempest? Has _anyone_ seen her since she called for retreat?!" He waited only a second for a response before slamming his fists on the podium. "Anyone?!" The was a collective flinch in the room. No one had seen her and everyone was too frightened to say so. Acies cursed. "So she was taken then? You worthless lot let my mate-to-be taken by those filthy mokeys?!" He roared out. "Find her!" No one dared move. " **Find her!** " Acies chucked the marble podium across the room. It shattered against a column and everyone scattered.

Acies stood panting in rage and watched as everyone fled in a desperate attempt to locate Tempest. That damned woman, who had dared to question him earlier that day, was missing. She had called for retreat. A very un-Bellator thing to do _and_ without his consent. _He_ was the Dea of war, _not_ her! She went over his command then went and got herself captured! Damn her!

He needed her. As much as he hated it, he _needed_ her. Tempest was a crucial part in his plot. He had big plans to become the King of all Bellaton, and after that, the galaxy. After that, the universe. Bellaton were ruled by a council of six Dea, Acies and Tempest being among them. In order to get rid of the council and place a monarch with out slaughtering half his future forces, he was going to need the support of the council and the people, both of which adored their precious Tempest.

Not only was Tempest a loving goddess of dreams, but she was the powerful and respected goddess of storms. Power and love, she was the perfect Dea to get him to the top. The people would have loved to have her as their queen, no matter who her mate was. Acies was powerful and feared, another potent combination, but fear would not be enough to win over the people.

Damn that foolish woman! He was going to have to find her. If the Saiyans had her, there would be no force in the universe strong enough to stop him.

 **.X.X.X.**

A wall of screens flickered with static. A long and abnormally thin, yet pot bellied, yellow man lounged in a heavily padded leather chair. "Crocus? Crocus!" The man impatiently called.

Another bizarrely tall and thin yellow man entered the room. "Yes, my lord?"

"Are you done clearing away this _filth_ yet? I need to begin construction of the stage," he droned in an ever bored tone.

"Nearly there, Lord Slofis. Only one more planet to go," Crocus bowed out of the room. He turned down a long metal hall, his long legs carrying him to the next room in only a couple strides.

The room was large, with a long, rounded wall made of glass. The door slid closed automatically behind him. Placing an elongated palm on a red button, the glass began to part at the center and slide open.

Crocus stepped forward and aimed his palm at a mostly empty section of space. Only one planet remained. A bright green ball charged up in his palm the shot to the planet. It struck straight through like a bullet. The planet remained silent for a moment before exploding into dust.

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest lay limply in the cot, eyes staring blankly as the stone ceiling. The Saiyans hadn't brought her food or water in what seemed like forever, but was most likely only two or three days. It was a psychological tactic, Tempest was sure. It was obvious enough, one the Bellaton themselves often used. Starve and dehydrate them _just_ enough to make them willing to tell you anything for a sip of water.

She lay there and waited. Sure enough, she heard the heavy thud of her door being unlocked. Too weak to move unnecessarily, she didn't bother to look who it was. It didn't really matter in the end. Tempest closed her eyes and waited for them to approach.

Expecting to be struck or something similar, she was shocked with she felt something ceramic pressed to her dry, cracked lips, cool liquid spilling over and into them. She sat up immediately, clasping the cup, along with the habd that held it, to her mouth and drank greedily.

After downing the entire thing in seconds she released the hand and the cup, only to grasp the edge of the cot, leaning over the edge as her body heaved, unable to take all the liquid she had just poured into her dehydrated body. Tempest covered her mouth with her hand, determined not to wretch the precious water back up.

She gagged and chocked for a few moments, her body desperately trying to fight the sudden large intake of water. Finally, she managed to calm herself. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand she looked up through watery eyes to see Vegeta himself. Tempest wasn't expecting the Prince so soon, perhaps a few of his lackies before he'd finally make an appearance.

He held out something in his hand. She eyed him suspiciously before her watery eyes cleared and she took the cloth gripped in his hand. She unfolded it and saw that it was clothing.

Tempest stood slowly on shaky legs and slipped these new clothes on over the bands of fabric she still wore from the pod. They were big on her, a pair of baggy black pants that she rolled at the waist to get to stay on and a black tank top two sizes too big. She was grateful for the black band around her chest then as the neck was too big and would have left her all but exposed and if she lifted her arms in this shirt, her breasts would have been visible from the arm holes. She knotted the extra fabric and her waist then looked Vegeta over cautiously.

"Thank you," she said with a nod then sat back down on the cot. Vegeta tossed her half a loaf of bread which she caught. "I still have no intention of telling you anything."

Vegeta nodded and leaned against the wall by the head of the cot and folded his arms. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I know, but you will."

Tempest picked at the bread, taking small bites. She wasn't going to make the same mistake as with the water. "I won't. You know I won't. Why have you come? Surely not to show your enemy some kindness." Vegeta hmph'd in response. "Then why?" She watched as he closed his eyes, he seemed to be resting, leaning there on the wall. "What are you doing?"

He must have been sure of her weakness to leave himself so exposed to an enemy, but something told her he hadn't left himself as open as he appeared. "Waiting."

"Waiting? For what?" Something seemed off about the Saiyan Prince. He gave no response, merely rested there with eyes closed and arms folded. "It appears something is wrong. Rough night?... or day? I don't exactly know what time it is down here."

"Sunrise," he grunted.

"So..." Tempest scooted a little closer to the Saiyan. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying the whole "bond with your captor" technique.

He cracked one eye open to glare at her. "It's none of your concern, woman."

"Perhaps, but how else am I to kill time while you wait for... whatever you are waiting for," she said, nibbling the bread.

"You could sit there in silence," he said irritably.

Tempest watched him. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked. No response. "Ah, now I recognize that look. Bad dreams."

"Mind your own damned buisness," Vegeta snapped, his eyes snapped open in a glare and his brow twitched in agitation. Tempest smirked, she struck a nerve.

"I could help you with that... if this collar was off. I'm the Dea of dreams. I could..."

"Enough!" Vegeta roared. Tempest sat back and went back to picking at her bread. Vegeta calmed down and returned to his resting state. They sat in silence until Tempest finished the bread. Vegeta opened his eyes again. "What do you know of the next Bellaton attack?"

"I don't know...much," she said. Tempest sat there a moment in confusion. She had meant to say she didn't know _anything_.

"What do you know?"

"I was rather... distracted during the battle planning, but I can pretty much guarantee that those plans have changed now that you have me." Why the hell was she telling him this?!

"Why is that?" Vegeta asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I'm Acies' mate-to-be... unfortunately. He's the leader of our army and one of our council. He'll see it as a great insult that his mate-to-be was taken. And I'm fairly certain he's trying to use me for something. I've been feeling strange about him lately. Most likely, when he finds out I'm here, he'll come right to you. I hope you kill him. What the hell did you do to me?" She rambled, everything just poured out involuntarily.

Vegeta chuckled. "Truth serum in the water."

Tempest sighed. "Come on, now. That's just dirty."

Vegeta shrugged. "You said this Acies is trying to use you for something? Why do you hate this man you're supposed to mate?" He questioned, looking for a weakness in their ranks to exploit and curious at her animosity toward her mate-to-be.

"I... it's hard to explain. I used to love him... I think, but now his presence angers me and his touch disgusts me. I feel like he's trying to use me for something, like he's got some sort of plot. I don't know, this last week everything has been so... strange."

"Strange how?"

Tempest shrugged. "I'm not sure. If I didn't know better, I'd swear I was in the Dream Realm. Nothing has felt real since I woke a week ago. Well, except that fight with you, before you changed. That felt... familiar somehow. _You_ feel familiar somehow..."

Vegeta had felt the same about this week. Like everything was somehow off and nothing was real. Except this woman. The only time he didn't feel like he was in a waking dream was when he was around her. "Dream Realm?" he asked, wondering if that was a possible valid explanation. Perhaps he was trapped in a dream.

Tempest nodded. "It's exactly what it sounds like. But I know I'm not there."

"Why?"

She laughed. "Because I never would have lost to you." He glared at her in confusion. Did this woman really think she could have defeated him? Him, the Prince of all Saiyans. "Dea of dreams, as I've told you. In the Dream Realm, I can go anywhere and do anything. In there, I'm omnipotent. I'm the undisputed all powerful ruler. I can even heal one's physical form from there."

Well, that explained how she healed so quickly in the pod. But it got him curious. "Why not stay in this Dream Realm if you are so powerful there?"

She smiled sadly. "No one can live in dreams."

 **.X.X.X.**

"M-m-my lord?" A very nervous and unsure soldier called the attention of the Dea of war. Acies, standing over a table covered in open map scrolls with his palms resting on the table, looked up at the stammering Bellator.

"Spit it out," he ordered impatiently.

"W-we found the Lady Tempest. Your source on the Saiyan's came to Montem and..."

Acies quickly grew irate at this soldier's inability to get to the point. "And? Where is she?"

"The Saiyans _do_ have her. She's imprisoned in their dungeon of Vegeta's palace on their home world.

Acies snorted. "I figured as much. Where is their home world?"

The soldier quickly scanned over the various maps and finally pointed to an obscure planet. "This one is Planet Vegeta."

Acies smirked wickedly. "Ready the troops. We leave at dawn."


	18. Chapter 18

**Tempest Chapter 18**

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta lay sprawled out on his large bed, a dark silk sheet draped over his waist. He tossed restlessly as he dreamed of a woman. A woman he had to save from a yellow figure but was paralyzed to do so. He woke with a start, about to call out the woman's name but was unable to recall what it was.

He sat in the bed, his head resting in his hands for a few moments with his eyes squeezed shut. He was trying to recall the face. Growling, Vegeta gave up and walked to the glass doors across the room and stepped out onto the stone balcony. He stared out, the stars blinking in the distance.  
These dreams haunting him had become a hindrance. Instead of focusing on what was sure to be an impending Bellaton attack, his mind was on the identity of that damned woman.

That Bellator in his dungeon said she was the goddess of dreams, that she could help him. But there was no way he could possibly trust her. The second he took off that collar she would attack. Then again, what did he have to fear from her? He was sure he could defeat her if it came to a battle. Perhaps he'd take the chance.

 **.X.X.X.**

A face just beyond recognition haunted Tempest that night. Her heart ached for someone she wasn't even sure existed. Laying on her back, staring at the blank shadowed ceiling, Tempest tried to conjure the man's face. She growled in frustration and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Dammit," she cursed quietly into the darkness.

She heard the thunk of her door being unlocked. Tempest pushed up onto her elbows and watched the door. The door opened to reveal a figure blurred by dim torch light in the hall. It stepped forward and Vegeta came into focus. "Oh, it's you," Tempest said in a bored tone. As her eyes adjusted more she could see that he was shirtless, his pants rested low on his hips, and his spiky hair was slightly askew as though he'd just come from bed. Tempest blushed. "What's so important you couldn't get dressed first?" She asked, laying back down and hoping he didn't see her turn red. Vegeta ignored her comment. In truth he had forgotten his state of dress, and he had no reason to care. This time of night there was only the occasional guard patrolling around the halls and he was the Prince, he could wear what he damn well pleased.

"You can enter dreams." It was a statement rather than a question.

She sat up and nodded slowly, answering wearily, "Yes..."

He hesitated a moment, his mind weighing the options. "Could you bring me to a dream?" She nodded again. He thought a moment longer before reaching out towards Tempest. She leaned away instinctively. He glared at her in warning then grabbed the collar around her neck. She could feel his fingers move along her flesh, sending a wave of goosebumps across her skin. He eyes traveled curiously over his broad chest and the battle scars that lay there while he worked. A moment later, the collar opened and dropped to the cot.

She brought a slender hand up to her neck and rubbed where the collar had been. "You want me to bring you inside of a dream?" He nodded. "We have to be asleep, she informed him, still weary of the whole situation.

"Fine," he said and turned to close the door. Tempest watched his every move very closely. Vegeta sat himself beside the cot with his back against the wall and folded his arms. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Tempest watched him a moment longer to be sure this wasn't some trick before laying back down and closing her eyes.

Before long she found herself in the Dream Realm. She wandered through the mist and found Vegeta's form laying in the shadows. She knelt and touched his shoulder lightly. Vegeta opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at his surroundings, seeing nothing but darkness and mist.

"This is the Dream Realm?" He questioned. Tempest nodded. "Hmph. Doesn't look like much."

Tempest smiled. "No, it really isn't. The dreams are endless and expansive, but the Realm itself doesn't have much to it. It gives dreamers free range to create what their subconscious minds see." Vegeta looked around thoughtfully. "What dream did you want to see?"

"There's one I've been having but can't recall."

"When did you last have it?"

"Just before I was reduced to coming to you," he growled.

"That should be easy enough to find." She reached out and placed her finger tips on his temples and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Looking for the dream. Now, hush," she answered, trying to look through his dreams to find the most recent. Vegeta glared at having recieved an order but settled back down to get this done with. If he could recall the dream or find out who the woman was, he could move on and regain his focus.  
Vegeta watched her face as she scanned through his dreams. He saw the corner of her lip turn up in a smile. "There."

No sooner had she spoken that a scene began to take place before him. The darkness and mist dropped away to blue sky and sunlight. The nothingness he had sat on dropped away and left them floating above a grassy cliff with mountains taking shape around them. Tempest opened her eyes as the dream finished forming.

Vegeta looked around at the scenery. It looked familiar. "Vegeta..." the soft moan brought their attention to a naked couple below them entwined obviously in the act of sex. Tempest blushed lightly and cleared her throat awkwardly. Vegeta was too fixated on trying to see the woman's face to care about her seeing him nude.

"Huh, where's you're tail?" She wondered aloud, trying to move passed the awkwardness. Finally, she realized this all seemed familiar. But there was no way this could possibly be the dream that had been just out of her reach...

Dream Vegeta moved his head to bite the woman's neck, leaving her face exposed. Tempest gasped and Vegeta's eyes widened. They found themselves looking at eachother then snapping their heads away, both blushing fiercely.

After the initial shock of seeing themselves making love together, Vegeta whirled angrily on Tempest. With a hand gripping her throat and his eyes blazing, he growled.

Tempest grabbed his wrist and forearm, staring him down defiantly. "What the hell are you doing?" She choked out.

Vegeta grit his teeth. "Don't play your mind tricks on me, woman," he growled.

"What mind tricks?! This is _your_ dream!" She wasn't about to tell him that she'd been having the same one.

He squeezed harder. "You said you had absolute power here. You're _manipulating_ the dream. You must be. I was having this dream before we met."

"I can't change _this_ one!" She insisted. "Trust me, I tried covering you up," Tempest mumbled.

Vegeta relaxed his grip but left his hand on her neck. "Why can't you change this one?"

Tempest sighed. "Because this isn't a dream. It's a memory."

 **.X.X.X.**

Aboard a Bellaton ship, Acies stood with hands clasped behind his back. He stared thoughtfully out the large window. His mind racing with different strategies for when they arrived on Planet Vegeta. It would take them another couple days to reach the Saiyan homeworld, but he would be ready when they did.

 **.X.X.X.**

Footsteps echoed through the metal hall as Crocus made his way to the observation room, the room filled with screens. He entered and stopped just inside the door.

"Lord Slofis, the area has been cleared and is ready for development," he stated.

A Cheshire grin crept over Slofis' face. He rose from his heavily padded chair. Crocus stepped aside as Slofis strode through the door in a couple long strides. He made his way to the room with the enormous glass doors, Crocus following casually behind.

Standing in the center of the room, Slofis waited as Crocus opened the doors out into the newly "cleaned" section of empty black space. Holding his long yellow hands out palm down, Slofis smiled. "Time to set the stage." Large, round, black eyes sparkled with mischief as his fingers began to dance. They looked like a puppeteer or pianist playing.

Soon, a black hole began to take shape. Beyond that black hole, a universe was forming. Planets and stars all took shape in the endless darkness.

With the scenery finished, Slofis smiled satisfied. "Now the extras." His fingers moving, he began to populate the most important planets with copies of those from his stars' memories. Before long, a parallel universe was born.

"Simply stunning, by lord," Crocus complimented flatly as he stared through the black hole with large ebony eyes.

"The stage is set, the extras are in place. Time for my stars to take their marks," Slofis said giddily. Crocus bowed out and went to retrieve the glass "coffin" Vegeta was in. Tucking it under his arm he returned to the open glass doors and leapt off, floating into the black hole.

Time and space streaked by in a twisted array of color and light. It would be quite beautiful if he hadn't done this so frequently. Instead the stunning onice-in-a-lifetine display was simply mundane.

Crocus emerged from the vortex on the desert planet of Titarian, the halfway point between Planet Vegeta and Domen. Using instant transmission, Crocus carried Vegeta's case to the Prince's new room. He opened the case and scooped out the naked Saiyan and placed him on the bed. With a wave of his long yellow hand, Vegeta was clothed and new memories implanted over the old. There would be residual memories, sure, but they were always passed off as incomprehensible dreams.  
Crocus carefully covered Vegeta with a blanket. He stepped back a moment to look around and make sure everything was perfect before transporting back to Titarian.

After leaping through the black hole to retrieve Tempest, he took her to Domem. Emerging just outside her temple.

" _Crocus! Are my stars ready for opening night?!_ " Slofis' impatient voice demanded in his mind.

Crocus decided to hurry and placed Tempest gently under a tree. He waved his hand, clothing her and implanting new memories. He looked her over a moment and carefully brushed a strand of hair out of her face before deciding this was as perfect as the scene was going to get in the short amount of time his lord had given him. Nodding in satisfaction, he vanished.

 **.X.X.X.**

Neither Tempest nor Vegeta spoke a word after leaving the dream. Tempest brought them to the Physical Realm and watched as Vegeta grabbed the collar.

"Is that really necessary?" Tempest asked as she sat on her cot. Vegeta didn't reapond. He reached out to clasp the collar behind her neck. Tempest watched his face carefully. Her face was close to his, she could smell his masculine scent. As Vegeta went to pull away, Tempest placed her hands gently on his arms. He met her eyes for a moment before looking away and rising to his feet.

"Vegeta..." she called softly as he opened the door to leave. He paused and halfway looked over his shoulder. Tempest wasn't exactly sure what to say. They had both seen it, them together. They both had been dreaming of some other life, one they had together. But somehow they were here. "What the hell is going on?" She asked quietly, more to herself then to him.

Vegeta turned his head away and stood in the doorway for a minute in silence. "I can get you some servant work in the morning... it will get you out of this cell during the days," he finally said.

"Thank you," Tempest said as he walked out the door. She could tell it was a kind gesture on his part, but neither of them knew how to process this information. Tempest lay back on her cot and stared blankly at the ceiling. It was a long and sleepless rest of the night.

 **.X.X.X.**

 _More pieces, more pieces, but what do Tempest and Vegeta do now? The yellow men are watching and Acies is on his way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love the follows, love the favs, love the comments. You guys rock. -Hel_


	19. Chapter 19

**Tempest Chapter 19**

 **.X.X.X.**

Come morning, Tempest was up and streching, ready to be out of this small room. She hated being in one place too long, it drove her mad. She had been looking forward to this since her emotional roller coaster last night, even if it was servant's work. Tempest stopped stretching and waited as she heard her door unlock.

A female Saiyan with her chin held high strutted in a few steps and tossed some clothes at Tempest. "If you are to be allowed in the palace you will have to be more presentable," she said, looking over Tempest's too big clothing dissaprovingly.

Fine with her, she had only worn what they had given her. If they would take this collar off for a moment, she could just conjur up some clothes in a second. Last night she had been too preoccupied with Vegeta to think about clothing.

Realizing the female wasn't going to leave for her to dress, Tempest stripped down and put the new clothing on. It was a simple pair of black shorts and tank top, but in her size, along with a pair of boots and fingerless gloves that ended halfway to her elbows.

The female looked her over and nodded approvingly before turning on her heal and motioning for her to follow. The Saiyan brought her through a series of halls before arriving in the throne room. Tempest saw Vegeta sitting on the throne, leaning to one side and resting his chin on his fist. He looked to be in deep thought as a few Saiyans stood at the foot of the throne discussing something with him. She recognized two of the Saiyans as the ones that kept popping up. The room was so large that she couldn't hear there conversation from the servant's entrance.

The woman shoved a bucket of water and a brush in her hands. "I want to see this floor sparkling by the end of the day," she ordered before strutting away. Tempest took a look around the enormous room and sighed before getting down on her knees and starting to scrub.

Unknown to her, the movement at the back of the room caught Vegeta's eye. Without moving his head, his eyes traveled passed his men to Tempest. He watched her for a moment while his men talked strategy. The younger men suggesting an attack on Domen before they attacked Planet Vegeta. The older men suggesting keeping the forces here to protect their homeworld as Bellaton forces could already be on their way. Vegeta barely lifted his hand and the men fell silent. "My sources tell me they are on their way. Ready our forces and prepare the defenses. We'll meet them outside the city when they arrive." A few men nodded and rushed off to fulfill his orders. "What about that anomaly on Titarian?"

"A few of the men we left behind to protect our investment found it in a large oasis. It seems to be a bottomless whirlpool. One of our men vanished inside," one of the Saiyans offered up.

"Tell the men to stay clear of it for now. I'll deal with it after I've dealt with the Bellaton attack," Vegeta ordered. The man nodded then bowed and left. Only Napa and Raditz remained. "Napa, go ensure the men are readied. Raditz, get some rest. I want you heading the watch tonight."

Napa left out the main door. Raditz was heading for a side door when he spotted Tempest on her hands and knees, her back to him. His eyes traveled over her backside lustfully and resting where her thighs parted. He looked over his shoulder and saw Vegeta was staring of into space, deep in thought. His view of this corner would be completely obstructed by the thick columns. If he could get the Bellator out the door quietly, he could have a little fun and rest sated.

Raditz nudged her rear with his foot. "Come on, woman," he ordered. Tempest looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, it's you. Come to have your ass handed to you again?" She snipped, going back to scrubbing.

Her dismissal of him angered him and made him want her more. "I said, 'come on, woman'. I have other work for you."

Tempest sighed and rose to her feet. "I thought what's-her-face was giving me the orders today."

Raditz' eyes raked over her breasts and traveled down to the place between her thighs once more. "You'll be taking orders from me now."

Tempest saw his gaze and didn't like his tone. She took a step back. "I'm to have this floor sparkling..."

"You're to do as you're told." Raditz backed her against a column. Tempest narrowed her eyes. She really didn't want to make any waves right now with things the way they were between her and Vegeta. She was going to try to avoid conflict, but she wasn't about to let Raditz have his way. Raditz put his hands on either side of her shoulders and leaned his head close to hers. She turned away in disgust as he inhaled her scent, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I would hate for my orders to go unfulfilled," she said in a last ditch effort to avoid trouble.

One of his hands left the column and found her lower back. "You have other things in need of fulfilling," he growled, pulling her hips against his.

Ugh, how pitiful this was. Fine, she was reduced to changing up her game. Tempest put on a shy face and placed her hands gently on his chest as though reluctantly pushing him away. She looked at him beneath her lashes. "A lowly prisoner couldn't possibly be worthy of an elite warrior," she said coyly.

Raditz smirked and turned on the charm. "You were quite skilled on the battlefield, yourself," he said, running a hand through a strand of her hair.

Unknown to either of them, Vegeta had heard muffled voices in the direction he had seen Tempest earlier and decided to see what that woman could be up to. He rounded a column and stepped back a pace when he saw Raditz had Tempest up against a column. Tempest giggled sweetly as Vegeta watched them and felt a sudden anger rise.

Tempest waited for Raditz to let his guard down. She giggled and said, "Oh, I'm not nearly as skilled as you."

Finally he was completely open. "Well, with a little training..." His words turned to a high pitched grunt of pain as Tempest brought her knee up swiftly and harshly to his most sensitive place. Raditz crumpled to his knees, holding himself.

Tempest stood over him with arms crossed and glared down at him. "Don't _ever_ presume to touch me. Do so again and I'll send you to Otherworld in pieces."

This earned a hidden smirk from Vegeta. He strode over as Raditz rose angrily to his feet with vengeance in his eyes. "Raditz," Vegeta barked. "I thought I told you to get some rest, you're on night watch. Play with the servants later, I need you alert and ready." Raditz grit his teeth and nodded before walking out. Tempest watched Vegeta as he quickly scanned her and decided she was fine. "Back to work, little goddess."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," she said with a little smile and a small bow. Vegeta walked away supressing a smirk.

 **.X.X.X.**

Flashes of memories entered Vegeta's mind periodically throughout the day. He had remained in the throne room the whole day. When he wasn't discussing plans and preparations with his men, he was absent-mindedly watching Tempest work.

She had caught his staring a couple times. Each time, Tempest turned away with a blush. Tempest would sneak a look at him whenever a piece of a memory was triggered.

Now, Tempest lay awake in her cot, thinking about the fractured memories that had returned to her and of Vegeta. Hearing her door unlock, she sighed in annoyance. " _It better not be that Raditz fool._ " "What is it _this_ time?" She voiced, not bothering to rise from her cot. When no answer came she growled and pushed herself up to her elbows. "I said... Vegeta?"

The Saiyan prince watched her from the door, as if unsure whether or not to enter. Tempest twisted her body and sat at the edge of her cot. Those big blue eyes penetrated him from the darkness of her cell. He took a couple careful steps closer and swung the door shut behind him.

"Vegeta, what are you...?" Hearing his name on her lips spurred his hunger for her that had been steadily growing since their revelation the previous night.

"Say it again," he commanded darkly.

"Say what again?" Tempest asked cautiously, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"My name," Vegeta responded hungrily as he stalked towards her cot, eyeing preditorialy.

Tempest slowly stood, finally recognizing the desire in his dark eyes. "Vegeta."

No longer able to contain his desire for her, he lunged at her. Gripping her close, he hungrily captured her lips. Tempest let out a gasp before melting against him. She snaked her arms around his neck and bit his lower lip. Vegeta growled with lust and roughly pushed her up against the wall. Tempest entwined her fingers in his hair, urging him on with little moans as he ravished her neck. With his hands on her hips, Vegeta pulled her against him as she rubbed herself against the rock hard mass in his pants. She reached her hand down to stroke him through the fabric. The little noises he made urged her for more, so she slid her hand under the waistline to rub his shaft. He could feel each raspy breath in his ear as he thrust against her.

Tempest shoved him away and smirked at his confused and angry expression. She slipped her shirt over her head and tossed it teasingly at him. Vegeta caught it and smirked, watched as she shimmied out of her shorts. She stood before him wearing nothing but a seductive little smirk. As he stepped forward to claim her once more, Tempest held out a hand and shook her finger at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she clucked her tongue at him. "Your turn, Saiyan."

Vegeta looked her over hungrily and smirked wickedly. "Not this time, little goddess. I'm going to devour you," he growled, stalking closer. Tempest let out a small suprised squeak as he scooped her up.

Vegeta dropped her to the cot. Tempest looked up at him amused as he climbed on top of her and captured her lips once more. Tempest slid her hands under his shirt and ran her nails down his back. Vegeta growled hungrily against her lips and moved to her neck. He bit and suckled his way down, over her clavicle, to one of her breasts. Vegeta took her nipple between his teeth and teased the hardened pink nub with his tongue. Tempest arched her back against him, digging her nails into his battle hardened flesh. He took his time devouring the planes of her stomach, delighting in the excited little twitches he recieved from nibbling the peaks of her hips.

Vegeta trailed his way over a soft thigh. Tempest entwined her hands in his hair, urging him towards where she craved him. But the Saiyan Prince wasn't done teasing her yet. He lifted a thigh over his shoulder and worked his way torturously from her inner knee up to her inner thigh. Tempest moaned to have him so close. He but the tendon there and ran his tongue over the top of her womanhood, careful to stay just out of reach of the sensitive parts.

Tempest groaned in anticipation. "You're _killing_ me, my prince." She could feel him smirk between her legs before putting her over thigh over his shoulder as well.

Vegeta nibbled her outer folds then ran his tongue between them. Tempest gasped and gripped his hair harder. He spread her folds with rough fingers and plunged his tongue inside, swirling it inside her moist pink core. Her moan spurred him on until he moved to her sensitive nub when she gasped. Tempest lost all sound as he flicked his tongue over her point of pleasure until she couldn't take it anymore. She cried out his name as her body exploded in extasy and he felt her twitch and spasm. Vegeta didn't let up until he had wrung every last spasm from her core.

When he finally stopped, smirking up at her, Tempest lay there panting. "What was _that_ all about?" Tempest asked giddily.

Vegeta rested on his elbows on either side of her hips, looking her over, satisfied with his work. "Laying claim to what is mine."

Tempest smiled. "Mmm... you certainly did." She saw him move a leg of the cot as if to get up. She glared at him. "Where do you think you're going?" He looked back at her and she smirked. "Get up here and fuck me."

A wicked smirk crossed his lips. "As you wish, little goddess." He pulled off his shirt and lay himself on her, reclaiming her lips. Tempest pushed his pants down his hips and claimed his manhood, gently stroking him to peak readiness before guiding him to her already screamingly sensitive core. He slid in slowly as she arched her back to allow him full access to her deepest regions.

Tempest moaned, "Gods, you feel good." Vegeta chuckled, he could say the same of her. He pulled out slowly till just his tip was in, then slammed back inside her. Tempest gasped. Vegeta set that pace, pulling away slow and ramming back inside. Tempest's nails dragged over his back as, ever so slowly, Vegeta picked up his pace.

He was going at a good hard rate when the shotty cot gave way and buckled beneath them. They crashed to the floor on top of the busted cot and lay there in shock for a second before Tempest burst out laughing. Vegeta joined her, resting his forehead on her shoulder as he laughed.

As their laughter subsided, Tempest looked at him with a sweet smile. "Vegeta..." He captured her lips before she could say another word.

Vegeta smirked. "I'm not through with you yet."

 **.X.X.X.**

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous," Slofis applauded excitedly. "Even in another universe, even as enemies, these two have somehow come together once more."

"Truly marvelous, my lord," Crocus agreed flatly, half watching, half averting his eyes as all screens showed various angles of the two's sexual dance.

Slofis reached out his hand and twitched a long yellow finger as though tapping some invisible button. The screens changed to show Bellaton ships over the empty night desert of Planet Vegeta. "We best check in on what our antagonist is up to."

 **.X.X.X.**

Acies instructed the Bellaton ships to land in the wasteland a ways off from the Capitol of Planet Vegeta. It was late night, or perhaps early morning. He watched critically as the forces exited and got into formation.

"We'll march from here," Acies said to his general. "By the time those monkeys see us, it will be too late."

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Woo! I'm really on a roll pumping out these chapters lately, lol. Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think! I love all the feedback, it makes me want to write all the faster. -Hel_


	20. Chapter 20

**Tempest Chapter 20**

 **.X.X.X.**

The sun shown bright and birds chirped happily outside the Capsule Corp house. Trunks walked in after a long day at the office. He walked through the house towards the kitchen. The house was unusually quiet. As he passed by a living room, he saw Bra lounging on a couch reading a magazine.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, stepping into the room.

Bra smirked. "Dad and Tempest went for a walk after the we went to the mall."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded and turned a page. "Yep. Nice to see dad finally having some fun."

Trunks shrugged it off until they still hadn't returned the following evening. He tried to search for their Kis but couldn't find them. Trunks narrowed his eyes and decided to consult with Goku.  
He took off and arrived at Goku's house a short while later.

"Hey, Trunks! What's with the suit?" Goku asked as he came trotting up with Pan on his shoulders.

"Hey, Goku. Hey, Pan. Have you seen my father or Tempest in the last day or two?" He asked.

Pan hoped down and put her hands on her hips. "Why? Have you lost them?"

"Well, I haven't seen them since the other morning. Bra said they went for a walk around the city, but they haven't been back and I can't sense them anywhere," Trunks explained.

Pan crossed her arms. "Only _you_ could loose a Saiyan and a goddess."

"I'll give it a shot," Goku said then began to focus. "Hm, they're not on Earth..." he said and widened his search. Finally, he gave in. "I can't sense them anywhere. Let me ask King Kai."

 **.X.X.X.**

King Kai lay napping in the sun. Bubbles was busy tormenting Jeremy on their quiet little planet. A bubble rose and fell from King Kai's nose as he snored.

" _King Kai? Hey! King Kai!_ " Goku's voice woke him abruptly.

He sputtered as he woke and realized what was happening. "Goku? Oh, Goku, it's you."

" _Can you help us find Vegeta and Tempest? We can't seem to find them._ "

"Hm, sure. Hold on." King Kai focused and searched to the two distinctive Kis. He slowly expanded his search until he realized they weren't anywhere he could sense. "I don't feel them anywhere," he admitted.

" _Thanks anyway._ " Goku said and his voice vanished from his mind.

King Kai sulked. "I didn't get to try my new joke on him."

 **.X.X.X.**

" _Kabito Kai,_ " Goku's voice abruptly entered the Supreme Kai's mind as he strolled around in the lush greenery of his planet.

"Oh, hello, Goku," he said, turning his head towards the sky.

" _Can you help us find Vegeta and Tempest. We can't find them anywhere. I even asked King Kai and he couldn't feel them either._ "

Kabito Kai hummed thoughtfully. "Hm... that _is_ odd. With such distinct Kis they should be easy to find. Just a moment." Kabito Kai tried his hand at finding the pair. After a while he too gave in. "Very strange. Even if they had ended up in Other World I should be able to sense them. Let me ask the elder." He found the elder Supreme Kai laying against a rock in the sun. "Grand Elder?"

He woke with a start. "What's wrong with you? Can't you let an old man sleep?!" He shook his fist and scolded the younger Kai.

"Yes, Grand Elder. But I'm afraid I need your help. Goku asked if I could find Vegeta or the Bellator Tempest. I can't seem to feel them anywhere, not even in Other World."

The elder had already began searching as he spoke. "That's because they aren't in this universe, you ninny."

"How can they not be in the universe?" The younger asked confused.

" _This_ universe, not _thee_ universe." The elder had brought Goku into their conversation at this point. "You see... there are an infinite number of universes. Every story ever told is alive and well in another universe. I can see there's even one that considers our universe to be some stylized cartoon of sorts." His eyes that had been closed and searching suddenly sprang open. "Gah!"

Kabito jumped. "What is it, Grand Elder?!" He asked, hovering worried over his elder.

"I look nothing like that! They got my nose all wrong," he said in a huff, pouting over his cartoon portrayal.

A sweat drop formed on Kabito's head as he stared in frustrated disbelief at his elder. He collected himself and asked, "What about Vegeta and Tempest?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. They're in another universe that one of the Muses created, where their homeworlds were never destroyed," the elder said dismissively.

" _What's a muse?_ " Goku asked.

"A Muse creates, protects, or informs chosen individuals of stories. You see, the universes are driven forward by stories. Some create new ones, moving life forward. Some protect the stories, to ensure their completion. And others tell chosen individuals to tell the stories of other universes. I believe on Earth they are called 'authors'."

" _So... Tempest and Vegeta are in a story?_ " Goku was completely lost.

The Grand Elder nodded matter-of-factly. "Precisely. So are we. Everything is a story."

"Then how do we bring them back?" Kabito Kai asked.

"You don't." He stated.

" _What?! So they're just gone? Forever?!_ " Goku exclaimed in their heads.

"Unless their story brings them back, yes. People dissappear into new stories all the time."

 **.X.X.X**

On a large balcony of the Saiyan palace, Tempest was cleaning. Even without her powers, she could feel Vegeta walk by the large open doors. She turned and they exchanged a quick look. Tempest turned back to her work with a hidden smile.

A moment later, a large explosion shook the entire city. Vegeta turned on his heel and sprinted back to the balcony to look out over his kingdom and see what the explosion had been.

 **.X.X.X.**

Acies smirked as he saw the sentinel Saiyans scurry into position. He had Exstasia cast an illusion of the desert scenery around them to hide his forces. Acies had brought a column of magma up from the planet's core, erupting in a fountain of lava just outside the Saiyan gates.

The lava was now spilling out thick and lazy, creating a moat of molten rock outside the Saiyan capital's walls. "Let's see them refuse an invitation like that," Acies chuckled ominously.

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest watched wide eyed at the scene below. Saiyans hurried into their positions as the few non-warriors herded children and elders toward the safety of the palace. Every man and woman fit to fight was quickly dawning their armour and readying for battle.

Vegeta went to jump over the balcony railing, but stopped when he felt Tempest's hand on his arm. He looked to her in confusion and frustration.

"Let me come with you. Take this collar off. We can end this without decimating our people," big blue eyes pleaded with him.

Vegeta grit his teeth and thought it over quickly. If any of what she had told him of Acies was true, this wasn't going to end without a fight. "Stay here," he commanded and took off flying toward the gates.

Tempest stared desperately after him. "Damned stubborn Saiyan," she cursed quietly.

"My lady?" A feminine voice questioned from the doorway. Tempest turned and saw the female Saiyan she had released from Acies halfway through putting on her armour as she had run through the halls. She had slid to a hault upon recognizing Tempest.

"Oh, hello. I see you made it home," Tempest said with a smile she didn't feel.

The female nodded. "Yes. I owe you a great debt."

"I don't suppose you could release me..." Tempest watched the female's internal debate. "This may be hard to believe, but I'm... rather fond of Vegeta." Actually, that was putting it lightly. "I want to end this before we end up killing eachother."

The female searched Tempest's face for signs of insincerity. "Do you think you can do it? End this without death?"

Tempest nodded. "That's what I hope to do. But I can't do anything with this damned collar on." The female nodded and walked over to Tempest. She reached behind her neck and undid the collar. "Thank you," Tempest smiled and went to take off.

"Wait!" The female exclaimed. Tempest looked at her. "Just a moment," the female said holding up a finger before turning and bolting inside. Tempest waited anxiously for the female to return. A few minutes later, the female returned with something in her hand. "Take this, just in case," she held out a set of female Saiyan armour. "Just slip it over your head."

Tempest smiled and slipped the armour. "Thank you. I won't forget this."

The female nodded and smiled. "Let's go."

 **.X.X.X.**

The Saiyan forces assembled, they lined up outside the city walls in front of the newly created river of lava. Vegeta stood front and center, glaring at his opponent. Acies stood at the front of his forces, smirking.

"Hand over the woman and perhaps we'll let some of you live," Acies boomed.

Vegeta clenched his fists. "I will not give in to Bellaton demands."

Just the answer Acies was hoping for. "Very well, then you will all enter Other World by nightfall."

Both men faced off and got into a ready stance. A clap of thunder caught their attention and Tempest appeared in the center of their battlefield, placing herself between the two armies. "Stop! We can end this without a battle."

Acies growled. "What the hell has happened to you?! I find out you let yourself be taken by a couple of monkeys, and now you show up, unharmed and unchained, in _Saiyan_ armour no less and saying you don't want a fight. Has your time with the apes turned you against your own kind?!"

"We are the two most powerful races in the universe. If came to some kind of alliance..."

"Alliance?! You would throw your lot in with _them_?" Acies fumed.

Tempest nodded. "I would. To save the lives of my people, anything."

"Enough of your treacherous talk!" Acies blasted Tempest in the stomach. She doubled over and heard the gasps and suprised remarks from both sides.

Tempest recovered in only a moment but Vegeta was already on Acies. He blasted the Bellator, lunging forward with a punch to the jaw before Acies could even process he'd been hit. "No!" Tempest cried out but was only heard by deaf ears. As the front lines moved forward, Tempest threw out her arms. "No! Hold your ground!" She ordered in a voice like thunder. The Bellaton force stopped obediently, the Saiyan force halted more hesitantly, not sure whether to listen to her or not.  
Tempest ascended in an instant and drew all the Ki she could inward. When she could take no more, she left it burst forth in a sonic boom of thunder. Soldiers of both sides fell to the ground. Acies and Vegeta were pushed apart but kept their feet under them.

"Vegeta..." Tempest started but then all hell broke loose as Acies took another strike at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta dodged but the the message was clear none the less. Both sides clashed when Saiyan front line met Bellaton front line.

Tempest tried desperately to keep the sides from killing eachother, but casualties were already starting to pile up. Tempest cursed Acies and his power hungry ways. The only way to stop this would be to stop Acies.

Even among the chaos, Tempest quickly found Vegeta and Acies battling high in the air. Acies blasted Vegeta, but he blocked and quickly returned with a strike of his own. Tempest watched as they locked in a series of rapid blows.

"Die, you filthy monkey," Acies spat through grit teeth as he brought forth a fountain of lava from the ground. Several soldiers from both sides were caught in the blast. This seems to stem some of the fighting below as both sides were shocked by the friendly fire from the Bellaton leader. Vegeta dodged with a smirk.

"You're getting sloppy, Bellator," he called and shot a blast through the column of molten rock. The blast managed to graze his shoulder.

Acies growled. "That little bitch was my fast track to the top and you corrupted her!" he roared, twisting the lava in the air to shoot toward Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged and scoffed. "Hmph. If a little time with the Saiyans brought her to her senses I can hardly be blamed."

Tempest saw the twisted column of lava had banked sharply and heading straight towards Vegeta's back. "Vegeta! Behind you!" She called, but it was already too late. As he turned to glance over his shoulder, the wave of lava engulfed him, scalding his flesh. Vegeta dropped from the sky. Tempest shot down and caught him just above the slowly dwindling battle below. Both sides were becoming more and more preoccupied with the fight above and coming to the realization that Acies was the only true enemy around.

Slowly lowering to the ground, Tempest landed in an open circle the watching soldiers cleared for the pair. Gently laying him on the ground and satisfied that he was breathing, she turned her attention to Acies. Her eyes blazed red as she slowly rose back into the air. The air around her sparked with electricity.

"You fool," she snarled. "You've just made an enemy of everyone here. You killed your own people in a feeble attempt to defeat the Saiyan Prince."

Acies looked pointedly as Vegeta's burned, unconcious body. "Not so feeble, I would say," he smirked.

"I will enjoy your death," Tempest growled and shot a bolt of lightning. Acies dodged and she sent a rapid succession of lightning. As he dodged, Tempest shot forward and landed a fist to his jaw. Acies fell back slightly before turning on her with a glare and struck back. Tempest caught the blow in her gut and doubled over with a cough.

"You are so eager to join the Saiyans. Join them in the Other World," he snarled venomously. A large ball of black Ki quickly formed in his hand.

Tempest's eyes grew wide. "Acies. No." He smirked and threw the ball straight down. Tempest tried to shoot after it, but stopped halfway down. It was already too late. The blast killed a half of both Saiyan and Bellaton armies instantly, but it didn't stop there. The blast went straight to the planet's core. A wave knocked everyone remaining down as it finally exploded deep within Planet Vegeta. Tempest was pushed higher into the air by the force of the blast.  
She looked up at Acies, horrified. "What have you done?"

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Damn, sorry about the wait but life happened. I'll try to have the next one out quicker. Hope you enjoyed. -Hel_


	21. Chapter 21

**Tempest Chapter 21**

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest looked up at Acies, horrified. "What have you done?" The planet began to violently tremble is response. Tempest turned from Acies' insane smirk toward the troops below. "Get everyone to the ships regardless of race. Saiyans, if have family or ships in the city, get them off the planet now!"

Acies chuckled darkly. "You think I'll let anyone leave?" He built a ball of Ki in his hands and heaved it at the area of the densest occupation.

Tempest dove down and caught it, her arms shaking from the strain of holding it back. She finally shoved it away. "You think I'll let you stop them?" Arms fully extended, she clapped her hands together then slowly drew them apart, a ball of lightning growing between her palms as she did. The ball was blue-white and crackled with energy, the air around it screamed and snapped. She brought her hands against her chest, palms out and shoved the ball at Acies.

His eyes briefly widened but he managed to cross his arms just before it hit. The lightning ball burst like a balloon against his arms, sending slivers of bolts tearing against his body. When he emerged from the blinding light, he was covered in red and purple jagged tears in his flesh radiating out from the blank spot on his chest where his arms had been. He growled eyes blazing red and brought up a sheet of lava from the river below.

Tempest bolted as he sent the wave after her, drawing it away from the scattering soldiers below. The more she drew his focus, the better chance everyone else had of getting off the dying planet in time.

 **.X.X.X.**

The female Saiyan that had helped Tempest now kneeled over Vegeta's disfigured form. He had a scrap of fabric left to cover him and the rest of his flesh was red and blistered. Blisters already popped and oozed over his raw skin. He was covered in third degree burns, skin burned away to expose muscle in some areas. Vegeta was in bad shape, to put it lightly. The female observed his skin, bouncing and shaking wildly. Then she realized it was his muscles trembling and spasming from the intense pain. His teeth were grit and a twisted look of agony contorted what was left of his face. Her hands hovered over him uselessly. She wanted to pick him up, take him to a ship, but she was terrified to touch him, knowing how excruciating it would be. Her hands shook from the panic setting in.

A tall dark figure came forward through the scampering crowd and chaos. As he approached, the female could make out a stern face and black hair. Black eyes shone in the red light of the his white clothing, he was clearly a Bellator Dea. The female eyed him cautiously, ready to attack the second he made a wrong move. He held a palm out above the Prince's form. Slowly, carefully, Vegeta began levitating, rising parallel to the ground. He turned and began to walk away in the direction of the Bellaton ships, Vegeta's body floating behind him. The female rose and followed, keeping close guard of her ruler.

 **.X.X.X.**

Kakkarot's first thought was of the women, children, and elders gathered in the palace. Well, his first thought had been to fight that Bellator wreaking havoc but that Tempest seemed to have it covered at the moment.

He took off full speed towards the palace. Once inside, he located them in the dungeons, the deepest most fortified place in the palace. He reached them quickly. "Everyone out. Get to the nearest ship. The planet is dying." There was instant panic among the civilians. "Stay calm, just follow me," he ordered. They followed Kakkarot closely as he led them through the halls of the palace toward a large shipyard. He stood in the center of the frantic mob and directed the people where to go, filling every ship passed full capacity to assure everyone got on.

Just then, the ground made a sound like bone breaking deep beneath them. A large chunk of earth tilted like the Titanic going down. Ships were shaken, some toppled. "Hurry! Take off now!" Kakkarot called from the fracturing ground. He ran to the nearest tipped ship and slid his hands under the side and heaved. Slowly but surely, he righted the ship and waved it off, moving to the next one.

 **.X.X.X.**

The sky had gone completely black overhead in a mass of swirling and crashing clouds.  
The ground trembled and cracked. Pieces rose or fell or tipped, some split open wide or simply dropped away to the center of the planet. The lava river was now mixing with the magma gurgling up between the cracks and made an ocean of boiling rock below, bathing everything in red light.

Storm heads of Tempest's making cracked and sizzled with lightning, sending white flashes off light over her and her opponent. Tempest summoned a tornado. The funnel cloud opened and swirled. As it touched down on the lava, the tornado was ignited in bright red flames. She sent the massive twister to Acies and slowly tightened it around him. Unfortunately, Acies, god of war and volcanoes, was fireproof. Tempest heard his dark chuckle as the tornado died around him.

"You should know better, Temp," he smirked. That face, that smirk. That face of twisted satifaction, his smirk and glowing eyes lit in the red light and backed by black writhing clouds was going to haunt Tempest. He sprang forward and began a relentless attack. Acies rained down blows as Tempest blocked her best, but a few shots managed to get by. Tempest sprang back and took the briefest of seconds to get a breath. The earthquakes and tornadoes of dying Planet Vegeta were getting worse as the planet faught off death. She prayed to the gods that everyone was off planet by now.

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta struggled to open his eyes. One was hopelessly swollen shut, blood ran into his other, turning everything red. Two blurry shapes hovered over him.

"Prince Vegeta?" A female voice questioned.

He tried to speak but all that came out was a painful gasp.

"Don't talk. You have been severely injured, you shouldn't move," a male voice this time.

Vegeta wasn't about to let anyone tell him what to do, even it was common sense. He tried to rise to his elbows. Every little movement tugged and tore his blistered, bloody skin and made his scorched muscles scream. His vision went white from pain and he cried out, crashing back to the ground.

"My lord, please. You are covered in burns and have very little skin left. It would be best for you to not move," the female pleaded with him.

"T-Tempest," he stuttered out in a hoarse whisper.

"She is fighting Acies, keeping him busy so that everyone can evacuate," the male informed.

He turned his head slowly toward the male. "Evacuate?"

The female figited nervously. "My lord... Planet Vegeta... Acies grew angry and he, well..."

"Planet Vegeta is dead. It will be gone in moments," the male finished for the female.

Vegeta's eyes shot open. He shakily rose to his feet with great protest from those around him and his own body. "I have to..."

"Have to what? There is nothing to be done to save your planet. Your people are already evacuating. And you cannot possibly avenge your home world's death against Acies in this condition," the male said sternly. "Stay down, Saiyan Prince. Your people will need you."

Vegeta reluctantly lay back down carefully, a slow and painful process. He tried to look at the blurry red world around him one more time before closing his eyes.

The female Saiyan that Tempest had released turned to the dark Dea beside her. "How long does she have?"

"We can only wait maybe another two minutes. After that, the ground will be too unstable to take off. She will have to remain behind."

 **.X.X.X.**

The ebony sky boiled overhead. All the ground within sight had completely flooded with lava. The stone buildings of the capitol of Planet Vegeta were smoking from the heat. Everything was bathed in a red light and long shadows. The Dea of storms panted slowly from the marathon battle.

Tornadoes swirled around the pair, feeding off Tempest's energy. A deep, ominous rumble from the ground shook her to the core. Planet Vegeta was going to blow at any second now. She was going to have to finish this quick if she still had any chance to get off left.

Acies launched a energy ball at her. Tempest dodged and it exploded in the lava below. A spray from the blast splashed her arm. Tempest cringed then pushed the pain down.

"Give up, Temp. You know the second you're defeated I'll hunt down and blow every ship that escaped this Dea-forsaken planet. This grandstanding is only prolonging the inevitable," he smiled at her in the red light.

He was right. If Tempest didn't finish him before this planet blew, it would all be for naught. Acies would kill every last survivor just to spite her memory and move on to build a new army. Tempest clenched her fists and cried out. She had no choice, she had to raise her power beyond ascended though she was unsure if she could.

Wind whipped around her wildly, lashing at her skin and tearing her hair free from its clip, white hair snapping about her face. Acies watched, amused at first. What she was attempting was obvious, but he was confident it would never work and watched her feeble attempt without interruption.

Tempest's scream was drowned out by the howling of the tornadoes, the crashing of thunder, and the rumbling of the dying planet. Her skin flashed white and her eyes glowing red. Acies' eyes widened as he realized she may actually do it.

"No," he growled and charged forward to stop her transformation.

Just as he was about to reach her, only inches away, an enormous burst of Ki erupted from her body with a blinding light. Acies fell back and shielded his eyes. When the light finally subsided, Tempest stood in full godly glory. Her eyes blazed red, her white hair even longer than before, reaching the back of her knees if it lay flat rather than fluttering about in the torrent of 's skin had gone marble white and her extremities were covered in fine, intricate etchings.

Seemingly without moving, she appeared in front of Acies. She wasn't about to give him a single moment to transform himself. Acies went to block was seemed like a punch but his arm was sliced off clean halfway up his bicep when her ax-spear appeared mid-swing. Tempest was sprayed with a fountain of blood. In the red light, the blood arreared black, a sharp contrast against her milky skin. The twisted smirk on Tempest's ruthless face was the stuff of nightmares. She had become an entirely different entity all together, a merciless being with no remorse.

As her blade came back around, Acies thought this was it. She was aiming for his neck, at least it would be quick. But no such luck. At the last moment, Tempest dipped her blade down and cut Acies from right should to left hip. He coughed out a spray of blood as the thin membrane holding his intestines together burst and spilled his innards. He floated there a moment in stunned pain, looking uselessly down at his organs hanging like skinned snakes. He turned his gaze slowly up toward Tempest, crimson pouring from his lips. There was a deafening crack as the ground and even lava split open to an empty void beneath them, the crack shot jaggedly towards the Capitol. Tempest watched as the city split then crumbled into the suddenly vast ravine.

Acies chuckled brokenly and gurgled out, "Too late, Temp." His eyes rolled back in his head and he plummeted down into the nothingness below, waterfalls of lava pouring back into the dying planet above him. Tempest quickly scanned for life. Most were already out in space, but perhaps one or two ships were left in the distance. This planet was gone in seconds there was no way she could make it to the ship in time.

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Looks like Tempest is stuck on a dying planet and Vegeta isn't holding up too well from his injuries. Hope you all enjoyed. I'll try to the next one out quick, been writing on lunch breaks. -Hel_


	22. Chapter 22

**Tempest Chapter 22**

 **.X.X.X.**

The long slender yellow form draped in a cream silk robe clenched the over padded chair arms with lengthy jaundiced fingers in excitement. Large, round, black eyes starred wide and unblinking at the multitude of screens before him. A magnificent battle shown from every possible angle covered the screens in a morbid display.

As the heroine decapitated her foe, the yellow being leapt from his seat and whooped triumphantly.  
"Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!" Lord Slofis thrilled and applauded enthusiastically.

The yellow being clad in navy silk watched from the doorway. Crocus let a small smile cross his lips before turning and letting the door slide silently closed behind him.

 **.X.X.X.**

She was far faster in this form than she could have imagined. Tempest may just make it to the ship in time after all, if the ground held up. She shot forward racing a crack in the earth. Finally, she gained the lead when it was stopped, or rather slowed by a large mountain.

As Tempest neared the ship, she felt the distinct yet faint Ki of Vegeta. The corner of her lip turned up in a smile until she realized that meant he was still on-planet and in every bit of danger she was. Tempest pushed herself faster. When the ship was in sight, Tempest shot passed another figure flying toward the ship. She screeched to a hault and turned to see Kakkarot.

Tempest beamed at him. "Goku!" She embraced him tightly.

Kakkarot coughed at her overzealous strength in the hug. "It's... Kakkarot," he choked out.

Tempest released him with an apologetic smile. "Right, sorry. Did everyone make it out of the city?"  
Kakkarot nodded. "I got the last ship out not long ago then came here. It's the last place I can feel any Ki but the energy Planet Vegeta is giving off is kind of messing me up."

Tempest nodded. "I think this is the last ship. I'm guessing they're waiting for us."

They landed in front of the Bellaton ship. Tempest waved up at a camera. Someone inside must have seen because the door started sliding open. A sharp crack abruptly slit open the ground next to the ship. Half of its legs fell into the widening break in the ground. Tempest zipped up and shouldered the massive ship on the sinking side.

"Kakkarot, get in the ship. We have to leave now," Tempest growled.

Kakkarot took in the situation quickly and instead went next to Tempest and shouldered the ship. She watched in confusion. She had the ship, in her elevated state, the huge ship was nothing. "You should get on the ship," he said calmly.

"Kakkarot..."

"I've got this. You go."

"But..." Tempest started to protest.

"One of us isn't going to make it out of here. They're going to need you more when this is over." Tempest's eyes welled up as she let go of the ship and threw her arms around Kakkarot as he bore the weight. She hesitated in the embrace, not wanting to let go. The planet rumbled beneath them. "Hurry," Kakkarot grunted, the weight of the huge ship already starting to wear on him.

Tempest nodded and flew into the ship. The doors closed behind her. A quake rattled the ship and sent everyone inside to the floor. The ship was packed full. Both Bellaton and Saiyan taking refuge in the last ship.

She watched out the circular window and saw a chunk of earth give way and dissappear into the planet's core. A moment later the ship lurched in an uneasy take off. Tempest saw Kakkarot looking up at the ship with a smiling and waving, completely at peace with his deed. Tempest placed her hand on the window and didn't take her eyes off him until he was well out of eye sight. A tear rolled down her cheek that she bitterly wiped away before turning away from the window.

She kept reminding herself, this was Kakkarot, not Goku. Her friend was safely on Earth with his family. But that didn't make his sacrifice any less significant to her. Tempest was going to be sure to tell Goku and his family about this if they ever got back to their universe.

When the ship was well out into space, there was an enormous explosion that sent the ship spiraling. Everyone was flung this way and that before it finally settled.

Planet Vegeta was gone.

Tempest found her friend Mors, Dea of death, standing watch over Vegeta along with the female Saiyan that had helped her. She could see from here that Vegeta was not doing well, if she hadn't known it was him, it would have been impossible to tell who he was at all.

"How's he holding up?" Tempest asked quietly as she neared.

Mors answered grimly, "Not well."

"My lady, I'm glad to see you made it out," the female said with a sad smile.

"Call me Tempest. And thank you for your help earlier,..." she trailed off realizing she didn't know the Saiyan's name.

"Serori."

"Serori," Tempest smiled then quickly returned to serious. "I need to get to sleep."

"Sleep? But..." Serori started confused.

"I can heal him in the Dream Realm but I need to get there." Tempest looked over Vegeta, watching his shallow, pained breaths. He looked like his skin had been replaced with ground meat, bloody, raw, and bubbled. "Shouldn't be too hard to get to sleep. That form took a lot out of me," she said, laying down next to Vegeta with a grunt, clutching her side. She looked up at Mors and Serori seriously. "Vegeta is severely injured. Healing is going to hurt. A lot. Don't wake either of us under any circumstance."

They nodded in agreement and watched as she closed her eyes. Soon her breathing evened out and slowed.

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest searched the mist for Vegeta. He should have been close, but with him so weak, he was incredibly hard to find.

"Vegeta?" She called softly, her voice echoing in the fog. She heard a grunt and followed the sound. When she got to where she thought she had heard its origin she called again. "Vegeta?"

She found his form shrouded in mist. Waving her hand over him to chase the mist away, she knelt beside him. He struggled to open one eye. The pain in that dark orb struck Tempest harder than any of Acies' blows. Her breath caught in her throat. The harder he fought his injuries, the weaker he became. Seeing the proud, powerful Saiyan prince in a puddle of charred flesh was gut wrenching.  
"It's ok. I'm going to fix this," she spoke softly in a reassuring voice though she fought back tears. "This is going to hurt," Tempest warned. Vegeta nodded his head slightly in understanding then braced himself for the worst.

Tempest hovered her hands over him and closed her eyes in concentration. A moment later, Vegeta's body jerked. His back arched and he cried out as a million lightning bolts shot through his nerves. Tempest never missed a beat as the man before her screamed, but a tear did find its way down her cheek.

 **.X.X.X.**

Everyone in the over crowded room jumped as a scream ripped the air. The Bellaton portion kept their distance but several Saiyans tried to leap to the aid of their prince. Mors and Serori managed to stave them off with promises that this was for his own good.

For what seemed like a long time to the worried onlookers, nothing happened. The burned Saiyan just thrashed on the floor. Finally, fresh skin began to form is spots. The spots slowly grew, painfully replacing the festering wounds.

When there was more new flesh than burned, Vegeta began to settle and rest soundly.

 **.X.X.X.**

In the dark and cool damp of the Dream Realm, Tempest arms trembled from the exertion. Her shoulders slumped and her head drooped, storm cloud hair falling in front of her drawn face.

Tempest collapsed, the mist rising in a puff around to claim her. Vegeta sat up and saw her just as she was shrouded. He reached out and scooped her up into his arms. Her head flopped back on her limp neck. Vegeta adjusted his grasp and looked her over. Her eyes were severely sunken in, her skin tight over her facial bones. Her flesh was pale and cold with the grayish tint of a corpse. He watched her chest intently and saw it just barely move in shallow breaths.

"Damn it. Not yet, little goddess," Vegeta growled quietly. Leaning down and pulling her close, he touched his forehead to hers and transferred some of his newly restored Ki to her. Tempest sat bolt up with a lung screaming gasp. She panted and took in what was going on. Overcome with emotion, Tempest threw her arms around Vegeta's neck. The force of her embrace toppled them to the ground in a puff of fog. Her smile warmed him and he pulled her into a deep kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Tempest looked at him and asked, "What do we do now?"

 **.X.X.X.**

When they returned from the Dream Realm, they woke to an overcrowded hull of a Bellaton ship. All eyes watched them intently to see if the Saiyan Prince was healed and what was happening between the two races. The pair stood in the crowded room.

"It's good to see you in the Realm of the Living. I started to worry when I saw your shadow on the Other Side," the dark Dea spoke in his deep, raspy voice.

Serori bowed her head. "We owe you a great debt for saving our Prince and what is left of our people."

Tempest waved off her comment. "It's my fault. I should have stopped Acies sooner."

"You couldn't have been aware of the betrayal he was capable of. None of us were," Mors consoled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Studying her feet, Tempest quietly said. "I could. I have seen it." She looked to Vegeta who nodded then went on to explain what had happened in their universe.

Every Saiyan and Bellator was silent as they listened to Tempest's tale of how Acies murdered her and was saved by Mors at the cost of his own life. How she had traveled to find the strongest warriors in the universe to help her defeat her former mate. How, united, they had defeated Acies and returned to live in peace on a small planet called Earth. And one day woke on their deceased homeworlds with no memory of anything that had happened.

There was a drawn out silence as everyone contemplated the story they had just heard. "What are we going to do now?" A voice in the crowd finally asked. "There's no where left for us in this universe or yours," a Saiyan said.

Voices soon rose as everyone began calling out their questions and concerns.

"Are we still at war?"

"Will they come to Domen?"

"Are we to return to Domen?"

"Are you leaving us?"

Voices rose like the building winds of a storm until one voice cut through. "Silence!" Vegeta snapped. "I have made a decision. I..."

"We," Tempest corrected.

Vegeta shot her a glare. "We," he grumbled, Tempest smirked. No one but her would dare correct the ruler of all Saiyans in front of his subjects and she had done so just to irk him. "...have decided to return to our universe. Saiyan and Bellaton are not at war and are now to forge an alliance. Those who wish to return to Domen, Bellator or Saiyan may do so. Those who wish to come to our universe with me...us... may do so and help rebuild our endangered races in our universe."

"How do you plan to return to your universe?" Mors questioned.

"My men found an anomaly on Titarian," Vegeta reaponded.

"We think it may be the doorway through which we entered, and it may bring us back," Tempest elaborated.

"But you have no idea what it really is, what will happen when you enter it,or where it will lead if you do safely make it through," Mors pointed out the glaring flaws of their plan.

"I know it's a stretch, but we don't belong here. I won't force anyone to come and if you'd rather return home to try to make a home on Domen, fine. But we are leaving and if we can bring our races back from the brink of extinction while we're at it, we will," Tempest said with determination.  
Mors nodded. "Very well. I shall join you."

"As will I," Serori said. A chorus of approval grew in the hull from those willing to go with to the other universe. Many of the Saiyans saw no point in remaining here and many of the Bellator were looking for a fresh start after being betrayed so ruthlessly by a trusted leader. It was called out to the other ships that all would camp on Titarian that night. Come morning, those who wanted to go, would venture to the other universe.

 **.X.X.X.**

Sullen faces prevailed in the Capsule Corp house. Trunks, Bra, and the Son men sat around the table, trying to think if ways to find Vegeta and Tempest.

Goku had asked just about every contact he had about ways into other universes. Trunks had been tinkering with a Dragon Radar to try to modify it to search for their Kis and to extend its serching range. Gohan had been nose deep in books of every kind.

"If something, or someone, was sent to another universe, there should be something left behind. It must take a tremendous amount of force to send something that far," Trunks said.

"So instead of looking for them, we should start by looking for traces that would be left behind from an enormous Ki expenditure," Gohan mused. "But what kind of trace would that leave?" Goten asked.

A light bulb seemed to go off in both their heads and Trunks and Gohan looked at eachother and said, "A black hole."

 **.X.X.X.**

The surviving ships landed and set up camp on Titarian before nightfall. Large groups gathered in tents to discuss Vegeta and Tempest's proposition. Many decided to stay and return to or give Domen a try. But many also wanted to join their Prince or follow the Dea to a new beginning. All told, morning come, nearly three hundred Saiyans and two hundred Bellator were gathered to make the journey.

Tempest and Vegeta stood on either side of the door as their followers boarded the largest ship. Sky blue eyes found onyx ones through the crowd of people. Both remained stoic, knowing the risks. With the last civilian boarded, Tempest stood beside Vegeta. "You ready for this?" Vegeta thought about the risks. He and all his people daring enough to join him could be lost, because of him. Vegeta thought of all the terrible outcomes, but as he watched Tempest board the ship, he thought of the prospect of building up the Saiyan race that had tred the line of extinction for too long. The once proud Saiyan race could be proud, strong and thriving once more. Tempest looked over her shoulder. "You coming?"

Vegeta looked at her and nodded. Yes, he would rebuild and better than before, with her.

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Sorry for the wait again. Hope those of you sticking with me enjoyed! Thanks for reading and as always I would love to know what you think! -Hel_


	23. Chapter 23

**Tempest Chapter 23**

 **.X.X.X.**

On the edge of an uncertain future, the ship slowly rose into the air. Tensions had been high between the two races. Tempest and Vegeta had to break up a few fights at the camp the previous night. They now stood on opposite sides of the control room with each race generally sticking to one side or the other to the best of their ability with the limited room afforded to them. The ship was large, but with nearly five hundred passengers there was little space.

Vegeta and Tempest had been keeping they're distance, knowing the tension between their races was too great for them to be open about their... relationship. Only Mors and Serori knew.  
The Saiyan Prince watched the storm Dea place her hands on the co-pilot chair in front of her. He was reminded of their first adventure when she had grabbed onto Trunks' chair, only to be thrown into his own lap. He hid a small smile. This ship was a lot smoother, there would be no tossing passengers around on this flight.

Tempest felt eyes on her and saw Vegeta's gaze. She smiled sweetly at him. In his usual arms folded stance, he nodded at her and she nodded back. The ship moved toward the black hole, a large space where the scenery distorted and blurred, twisting into a black vacuum. As the ship approached, they were soon pulled forward at the will of the anomaly until they were sucked forcefully inside.

Time and space whipped by in a swirl of light and color. It was an amazing spectacle, as though they had jumped into a river of time, the current pulling them along through where reality did not exist. If anyone in the ship was able to tear their eyes away from the swirling aurora, they would have seen the bodies of other passengers stretch and bend in an unrealistic manner. Everything rapidly changed color and silence pressed in on their ear drums, everything was moving too fast for sound to catch them.

Everything suddenly came to a hault as the black hole spat them out. Suddenly space was black with the distant twinkling of stars. A moment later, sound caught up to them with a deafening bang only to quickly die again in the vacuum of space. It was horribly disorienting, jumping from one universe to the next. Everyone was left with a skull splitting headache and violent nausea. Many turned and heaved their stomach contents right then and there.

Tempest gripped the chair back in front of her with white knuckles, bowing her head and clenching her teeth. Her every muscle spasmed and sweat rolled down her face. If she wasn't still in Saiyan armour, someone may have noticed her scars from Acies had returned to her.

Vegeta, who's tail remained to him, clenched his fists and lowered his head so no one could see his twisted grimace or wet brow, not that anyone would have noticed at the time. Everyone was too preoccupied with their own suffering at the moment, no one noticed anyone's temporary show of weakness... or the enormous ship in front of them.

It was made of a sleek black metal, reflecting the stars around it, camouflaging near perfectly. It wasn't until a large hatch lowered, revealing the light that shown from within, that Tempest saw through teary eyes. Their ship was bathed in a bright green light, then jerked slightly as it began ascending into the larger ship.

 **.X.X.X.**

Inside a ship of Capsule Corp making, Goku, Trunks, and Gohan were headed for where Trunks and Gohan had calculated a black hole. They were still a ways off, but were nearing the area when Goku suddenly perked up.

"I can sense them!" Goku said with a smile.

"What? You can sense my father and Tempest?" Trunks asked.

Goku nodded. "Just now, their Kis suddenly appeared."

Gohan and Trunks mulled this over. "Maybe they managed to come back. They must have figured out to use a black hole," Gohan thought aloud.

"Where are they?" Trunks asked.

Goku focused a moment. "They're right outside that magic space hole." He focused again for a moment. "There's a lot of people with them... and a couple Kis unlike any I've ever felt."

 **.X.X.X.**

Somewhere deep in space, a massive mirrored ship enveloped the smaller Bellator ship whose occupants were still suffering the side effects of traveling through a black hole. The door to the Bellator ship creaked and groaned before sliding open against its will by a long yellow hand. The occupants squinted against the bright light and a tall, slender figure took shape.

"Hm. I see you've survived the black hole. Your races may be stronger than we thought. Follow me," the even toned, bored voice of Crocus spoke. There was a reason he has brought them through in those glass coffins.

"And just who the hell are you?" Vegeta demanded, making his way to the front of the horde with much effort. His muscles were weak and shaky still. Tempest came forward to stand beside him.  
"Forgive me. I am Crocus, caregiver to the Lord Slofis," he said shortly.

"Who is Lord Slofis? Why have you taken us aboard your ship?" Tempest questioned.  
The being in silk waved his abnormally long hand dismissively. "All further questions will be answered by Lord Slofis. If you two will come with me, your people can wait comfortably in the room to the left."

As Tempest came down the ramp, she realized she only reached this being's hip in hight. He looked as though someone had taken a yellow person and stretched them like taffy. His arms and legs were no thicker than hers and looked even thinner on his long body. She noticed his lengthy fingers, they were as long as her arms forearms. His yellow head was smooth and oblong with large black orbs for eyes and a thin, straight mouth filled with light blue teeth.

Crocus led the pair in silence down a long silver hall with his hands clasped behind his back. Tempest looked around curiously while Vegeta never took his stern, suspicious gaze off Crocus. He stopped at one door that slid open and gestured with one strange hand. "The master has been expecting you."

Tempest looked to Vegeta who eyed the door suspiciously before entering. Tempest followed closely behind, keeping her side gaze on the bizarre being who brought them here. Once inside, the door slid shut. Before them was a large, overstuffed chair facing an enormous wall filled with screens of various sizes, all of which were currently off.

"Ah! My stars have arrived!" A boisterous voice floated up from the chair.

"Stars?" Tempest murmered to herself.

"Who the hell are you? Why have you brought us here?" Vegeta demanded.

"For an interview, of course! It isn't everyday I get to meet two of my favorite stars," Lord Slofis thrilled and turned the chair to face them as the screens lit one by one behind him. Each screen showed a clip of them since Tempest arrived on Earth seeking Saiyans. Some even showed the two in their more private moments, entwined together.

Tempest's jaw dropped and she brought her hands up to her mouth. She stared in wide eyed horror at the screens and slowly took a step or two back. Vegeta's dark eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed even more than it already had been. His fists clenched and the only thing holding him back from attacking on the spot was this being's unusual Ki and the fact that he was still feeling the side effects of going through the black hole. Without being able to size the yellow man up and not being at full strength, it would be reckless to attack at that point. A slick blue grin twisted Slofis' face as he tented his long hands over his pot belly. His race must only store fat in their stomach because he looked like Crocus if he swallowed a large beach ball.

Tempest quickly turned from shock to rage. She balled her fists and stepped forward threateningly. "You've been watching us. This whole time you've been watching us and now you bring us aboard your ship," she growled, still trying to make sense of the situation. "Now you want to question us like a game and you expect us to answer?!"

"A game! Marvelous idea, my dear! Let's make a game of it. I ask a question, if you two answer truthfully then you may ask me a question in turn," Slofis said giddily.

"What the hell kind of fools do you take us for?" Vegeta growled.

"I have watched you two for a while now. I know you are no fools," Slofis said more seriously. "Which is why I know you'll accept this opportunity. You're still sizing me up and you have all those people you brought from the other universe to protect." They both understood the veiled threat. Tempest reluctantly accepted and Vegeta hmph'd. Slofis smiled brightly. "Well then, guests first."

"Who are you?" Tempest asked.

"Lord Slofis, fifth of the fifteen muses," he answered.

"What the hell is a..." Vegeta began to growl.

Slofis wagged a finger at him and tsked. "Ah ah, my turn." Vegeta grit his teeth and crossed his arms. "Let's start off easy, shall we? Tempest, when you first arrived on Earth, you didn't believe the Saiyans would be strong enough, did you?" Slofis asked with that blue grin.

"No," Tempest answered shortly. Vegeta shot her an annoyed glare. Tempest shrugged. Vegeta turned back to Slofis who studied their reactions intently. "What is a muse?" Vegeta asked, jumping straight into their turn.

"A being like me who takes beings like you to start stories to drive the universes forward." This one question at a time thing was very irksome. Each answer just raised more questions. "Vegeta, when did you become interested in Tempest?" Vegeta scoffed and looked away, turning his nose up at the question. "That's not an answer," Slofis warned playfully.

"During our fight on Earth," Vegeta admitted, hoping to move things along. Tempest gave him a curious look. "What?" He snapped. "It was... interesting." Tempest hid a smirk. Slofis' smile broadened, he was enjoying this way too much.

"How long have you been watching us?" Tempest questioned.

Slofis thought a moment. "Oh... for the past... hundred years or so now, at least for you, less for our young Vegeta here."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned to Tempest. "Just how old are you?"

"A hundred fifty three." Tempest saw the shock on his face. "What? Bellaton live about a hundred years, Dea live about five. Don't worry, I plan on keeping you around," she winked. Vegeta glared but let it pass for now.

"Next question," Vegeta demanded in an irritated tone.

"Yes, yes," Slofis waved a lengthy hand dismissively. "Hm... Ah! Tempest, do you know about Vegeta's past?" Vegeta's crossed arms tightened at the question.

The Dea nodded. "Goku and the others have told me stories," she stated.

"And you still stand by him. Fascinating," the yellow man mused giddily.

"I've got one," Tempest said. "What's with the tail?" She pointed to the side with her thumb.

"Saiyans are born with them," Vegeta reaponded.

"I know, but you didn't have one before. And my scars from Acies are gone," she elaborated.

"Crocus regrew it so that Vegeta would not have to explain why he didn't have one. In that universe, he remained on Planet Vegeta and never traveled to Earth where it was removed. It needed to function like a Saiyan tail, so it was regrown. And your scars were only hidden so that you wouldn't have scars you couldn't explain. If you weren't so covered up by that Saiyan armour, you would see that they are no longer hidden," Lord Slofis explained cheerfully. "Now then, Vegeta. Why is it you still refer to yourself as "Prince"? Your father is dead, you are the Saiyan King," Slofis leaned forward in his curiosity.

Tempest looked over to Vegeta. She could see his muscles tense and his jaw clench. He must do it as a way to honor his father, he was still King in Vegeta's eyes. Saying so was another matter. "That question isn't relevant," Tempest said sternly.

Slofis looked her over and saw she was protecting Vegeta. This delighted him all the more. "Very well. I'll change the question, and this shall be the final one. Answer, and you and your people are free to go."

Tempest nodded in understanding and Vegeta snapped, "Get on with it."

Slofis smirked like the cat that ate the canary with his blue pointed grin. "Do you love her?"

Vegeta's eyes went wide, he dropped his arms and took a step back in shock. The Saiyan certainly wasn't expecting anything like *that*. Tempest's jaw had dropped. "I-I... Do I really need to answer such a stupid question?" Vegeta growled, regaining his composure, recrossing his arms and turning his nose up so he didn't have to look at either of them.

"As I said, answer this question and you ate all free to go," Slofis smiled.

Vegeta wrestled the situation a moment. He growled then finally grumbled out, "Yes." Then quickly added, "But don't expect me to say it."

Tempest smiled over at him sweetly with shining eyes, "Vegeta..."

Vegeta glanced sideways at her the quickly snapped his head away, his cheeks turning pink from the rediculus situation.

Slofis clapped his hands together sharply. "Marvelous! Very well then, as promised, you are free to go."

The door abruptly slid open and Crocus stepped in. "My lord, I apologize for intruding. We have visitors."

"Visitors?" Slofis asked curiously.

Crocus nodded and spoke in that monotone voice. "Friends of theirs."

Vegeta raised a brow and Tempest questioned, "Friends?"

"There you guys are! We've been lookin' everywhere for ya!" Goku beamed, walking passed Crocus.  
Tempest lit up and launched herself at him, squeezing him in a tight embrace. "Goku!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Hiya. We've been worryin' about you guys."

"I have something to tell you..." Tempest started seriously.

"Later," Vegeta ordered, brushing passed them. "It's time to go."

"What's the matter, Vegeta. Ain't ya happy to see me?" Goku asked innocently.

Vegeta 'hmph'd'and continued down the hall. Tempest patted Goku's shoulder. "It's been a long couple of weeks," she explained. "Right now we need to get these people home."

Goku cocked his head. "What people?"

 **.X.X.X.**

 **END PART 2: WAKING**

 _Vegeta and Tempest are back in their own universe, but they have much to do. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Can't wait to hear what you think. Hopefully I'll have the next one out soon! -Hel_


	24. Chapter 24

**PART 3: REBIRTH**

 **Tempest Chapter 24**

 **.X.X.X.**

Goku, Trunks, and Gohan had been shocked by the number of Saiyans there suddenly were. They all sat or stood in what seemed to be a large waiting room along with the Bellaton Tempest and Vegeta had brought back with them.

Tempest had taken great care in explaining to Goku that none of the Saiyans or Bellator could know about her and Vegeta. She explained it several times in various ways before they had reached the room.

"Geez, don't ya trust me?" Goku asked exasperated after she had explained it for the dozenth time. Tempest just gave him a warning look.

"What are you going to do with all of them?" Gohan asked.

"I know my grandparents housed all the Namekians in the Capsule Corp house after Freeza destroyed Namek, but I'm fairly certain there weren't this many," Trunks mused.

"I'm not entirely sure. But we need a temporary solution while we find a place to rebuild," Tempest said thiughtfully.

"You could probably set up a camp someplace away from the cities. My mom has all kinds of capsules stashed away that I'm sure you could use for housing."

"Thanks Trunks. That would be a big help," Tempest smiled.

Goku leaned in. "Say, I was wonderin', why's Vegeta got a tail?" He asked and pointed.

Vegeta's brow twitched in irritation. "Did you really just notice?"

Goku looked innocently confused. "Well, yeah. There's a lot going on."

"Imbicile," he growled.

"We should probably head out now before Slofis ends up asking for another interview," Tempest said dryly.

Everyone was packed back into the Bellaton ship and, before they knew it, they were on their way to Earth. It was a long five days of being packed in tight. Tensions ran high, not only from the strain between the races, but from being crammed up against so many people for so long. It was hard to breathe.

When they landed on an open plane, everyone rushed the doors and greeted the fresh air happily. The plane was vast and uninhabited by humans. Dinosaurs were the main tenants out here. There was groves of trees nearby as well as a lake and a stream for a water source. A few plateaus jutted up abruptly from the mostly flat landscape.

Trunks arrived shortly after them by way of Goku's instant transmission with a box of capsules.  
Goku was instantly drawn to the sparring ring that had spontaneously broken out. Two men had started fighting, which quickly drew a crowd. As someone was defeated, they were quickly replaced with the next willing participant.

Tempest smiled over at the sight like a mother smiling over at her children playing. Fighting seemed the key to bonding to to races, it was they first thing they had done together without a serious fight breaking out. She looked back to Trunks who explained what each capsule was. He graciously offered to help her set things up.

"Where is father?" He asked curiously.

She gestured with her thumb over her shoulder. "Brooding on his perch as befitting a Saiyan Prince," she said sarcastically. Vegeta was indeed standing with arms folded, watching everything closely from the top of a plateau.

Trunks smirked. "I see. Where do you want these?"

"Right over here is fine," Tempest said, clicking a capsule and tossing it. In a puff of smoke, a long metal building appeared. It had a curved roof and a large door that slid up. Tempest understood this was called a garage. Trunks said his mother had several of these stashed away that she could prepare just in case repairs on the road were needed. Trunks and Tempest tossed out four more garages in line with the first.

Inside each garage, Trunks, Tempest, and whoever wasn't currently watching the sparring circle were setting up cots, about one hundred in each. Tempest stood at the large entrance with her hands on her hips, examining the end result approvingly.

"This is great. Thank you, Trunks," Tempest said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot. My mom had a bunch of these." He tossed out another capsule. A set of three lengthy tables filled with food appeared. This automatically drew the attention of every Saiyan in the vicinity.

"We may need to put out a couple more of those," Tempest said wearily, knowing the appetite of Saiyans. Mors, dressed in his casual clothing of black baggy pants and a black shirt walked up to her. White was the color of the Deus, but, like Tempest who preferred her grey training outfit, Mors preferred black attire. "Hey, Mors. This is Trunks, Vegeta's son. He's the one who provided all this."

Mors bowed slightly. "An honor to meet you," the dark Dea spoke in his deep, raspy voice. "Thank you for all you have provided."

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad some of my mother's stuff got put to good use," Trunks said with a sad smile. Seeing all her contraptions out like this, it brought back memories of watching her work in the lab. He could picture her standing there in her lab coat with a smirk and a smudge of grease on her face.

"Oh, and this is Serori," Tempest introduced as the female Saiyan walked over.

Serori bowed deeply. "It is an honor to meet the son of our Prince." Tempest saw Mors ebony eyes glance over at Serori, which was a difficult feat to detect when even the sclera of his eyes were black. Mors all dark eyes often unnerved others. As such, he didn't have any friends as a child save for his cousin and oldest friend, Tempest. She hid a smile at what his quick glance meant, he was interested in the she-Saiyan.

"Let's eat, I'm sure you guys are straving," Tempest offered. The four settled down under a tall fruit tree. Before long, Trunks dismissed himself, saying he had an early morning meeting to prepare for. It still baffled Tempest that the son of Vegeta was a buisness man, but she supposed that was his mother in him.

Tempest decided to take advantage of the situation. "I think I'll go bring Vegeta something to eat. He still hasn't moved," Tempest said as she stood. Mors looked at her with a hidden quizzical and suspicious expression. Tempest winked as Serori looked back at her food. "See you later," Tempest waved and flew off.

Mors looked over at Serori. The patchy spotted sunlight shining through the leaves landed on her long, dark brown hair that swept around her shoulder blades. A rebellious thick strand of hair hung in her face and veiled one of her deep emerald eyes. She was a little taller than Tempest, and graced with a curvier form. His eyes traveled over her plush lips and he parted his own to try to speak but quickly thought better and returned silently to his food.

 **.X.X.X.**

Overlooking the sight he thought he'd never see, Vegeta's ambition for his race seemed to be coming to fruition. There was enough of them now that they could truly rebuild. He watched Tempest and his son set up the camp and lay out food. There was something fulfilling about seeing his people fed. His stern gaze hid a small but growing sensation inside, hope.

The proud warrior race had been all but extinct for so long with only him and Kakkarot left along with their halfling offspring. Now here they were, hundreds of them, sparring and eating in the sun.  
"Vegeta," a soft, familiar voice broke his quiet contemplation. "I've brought you something to eat." He nodded slightly in acknowledgment, not bothering to look away from the Saiyans below. Vegeta was having a hard time believing this was real. If he looked away, for even a second, he feared it would vanish like a mirage.

The woman who helped him bring this about set the food at his feet then sat down with her legs dangling over the sharp drop. She patted the grass beside her and smiled sweetly up at him, tempting him to join her. He glanced at the food from the corner of his eye. His stomach rumbled in response. Reluctantly, Vegeta sat and picked up the food. Tempest smirked, food always got through to Saiyans.

The sky bled orange and red as the sun began setting. Everything was bathed in a warm glow and a restfulness seemed to set in on the people below. With fresh air and full stomachs, everyone was collectively happier than they had been since the defeat of Acies.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Tempest mused, looking lovingly at the camp below. Vegeta 'hmph'd' in agreement without looking up from his food.

As the sun set deeper, a red light settled over the scene. The crimson coloring brought a flash of the lava lit desecration from her battle on Planet Vegeta. Suddenly the scene below ran red. All the content faces below twisted to death masks and lava seeped up between the blades of grass. Tempest fell back in horror. Vegeta gave her a sideways look. "What?"

Tempest blinked and the scene returned from horror to happiness. "N-nothing," she clammered out.

Vegeta looked over the camp suspiciously but could find nothing wrong. "What is it, woman?" He asked impatiently, his face blistered, raw, and burned.

Squeezing her eyes shut to try to clear them, Acies' red lit triumphant smirk appeared behind her lids. Tempest gasped and her eyes shot open. Her palms were sweating, her heart raced, and each breath was a struggle as she strictly held her composure. "It's nothing. I've got to go," she hastily dismissed and pushed herself off the cliff. Vegeta watched her land hundreds of meters below and take off in the direction opposite the camp. Vegeta glared suspiciously after her but remained.  
Tempest ran through the lush grass far away from camp as the dark of night set in. She rounded a distant jutting plateau and pressed her back to the stone, panting in the dark. Her whole body trembled as though locked in a night terror. Tempest stood frozen a moment and let the panic and the quaking slowly subside. She slammed the back of her fist against the rock wall behind her, sending a crack splintering up its length. Gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut, Tempest cursed her own weakness.

She slowly slid down the stone face till she rested on the grass with her knees at her chest. Her arms flanked her limply and she turned her head up to the sky and the waning moon above. When she closed her eyes, Acies' face haunted her once more. As she looked back to the stars, a tear found its way down her cheek

 **.X.X.X.**

Crickets sang and a gentle breeze kissed Tempest's face. The gentle ambiance of night had blanketed everything in a dark calm. The pale light of the recently full moon bathed the quiet surroundings. It was the picture of serenity, out here, far from the camp where Tempest had entered slumber.

But the scenery inside Tempest's mind was a far from serene place. It was a torrent of crimson and violence. Many of those slumbering in the camp were locked in nightmares of Acies' making from the battle on Planet Vegeta. The minds of those sleeping in the camp were filled with the horrific visions they had witnessed and amplified by their fear and hatred. And Tempest was determined to shoulder each and every one for them.

A whirlwind of screams and blood tore at her mind. Not even a god of her power was meant to bare witness to so many nightmares and terrors at once. Bellator and Saiyan alike, Tempest was determined not to let any of them suffer this alone. The strain of trying to rein in so many horrid dreams would likely drive her mad, but if she had to draw every individual nightmare into her own being, she would.

 **.X.X.X.**

The camp was quiet. With full stomachs, space to stretch out, and energy expended sparring, everyone was fast asleep. Vegeta still stood watch, motionless. Tempest hadn't returned yet but Vegeta could still feel her not far off. The calm was disturbed when he felt Tempest's Ki spike. Vegeta tore himself from his post and shot in her direction.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but finding her sleeping wasn't it. She sat propped up against a stone face, her eyes moving wildly behind her lids. The air around her sparked and crackled with electricity.

"Tempest?" Vegeta questioned impatiently. When no response came, he asked again more carefully, "Tempest?" He approached her slowly. Her muscles were tensed, her arms crossed with her nails digging into her arms, drawing blood. He could hear her teeth grinding and her breath coming short. Vegeta reached out a hand and touched her shoulder.

Within an instant, Tempest's eyes shot open, glowing red and a heat grew at his abdomin. By the time he realized the heat was coming from her hand, a Ki blast sent him crashing into the nearest cliff.

The loud crash was enough to tear Tempest from the torrent of nightmares. She blinked repeatedly, her eyes fading to pale blue and her mind returning from the Dream Realm. It took her a moment to catch up with the situation.

"V-Vegeta?" She asked quietly with a hand to her head. "Vegeta?" She questioned more urgently. "Oh gods," Tempest paled and flew to his side in the span of a heartbeat.

Vegeta's armour had taken the brunt of the attack, but there was a smoking hole where her hand had been. His bare stomach beneath seemed scraped but otherwise unharmed. Tempest's sigh of relief turned to a gasp as a thick forearm pinned her up against the rock by her throat.

Angry onyx eyes glared at her from beneath a furrowed brow. "Damn it, woman. Taking me off guard like that. What the hell are you doing out here?" Vegeta growled.

Tempest held his forearm with both hands to keep the muscular Saiyan from pressing against her neck. "Sleeping! What the hell are _you_ doing out here?" She snapped.

"I felt your Ki spike. I thought you may be fighting someone."

"Well, obviously not," she growled. Tempest brought her feet up and kicked his chest, releasing her and sending him back a couple steps. Tempest was clearly agitated, but Vegeta didn't know it was from the overload of nightmares she had been trying to wrangle. Instead, he thought her foul mood stemmed from his presence. They hadn't been alone since seeing Slofis and the confession that had taken place there. Their people expected the two leaders to congregate and such, but it had always been within the public eye. Vegeta had begun to believe she was avoiding the Prince purposefully, growing paranoid that him admitting his love had driven her away.

Vegeta growled. "Fine. I'll leave you to it," he turned to leave.

"Vegeta, wait," Tempest said more softly. "I was... having a nightmare..." she partially confessed. Tempest didn't want to worry him about her overloading her powers.

"And what? You'd like your hand held," he snapped venomously.

Tempest scoffed in response then began approaching him slowly. "A lot of things have been happening recently, I just don't want you to think... Well, it's just..."

"Out with it, woman," he bristled.

Tempest stepped in close and looked up at him with those big blue eyes that always seemed to penetrate him. "It's just..." She wanted to say it, 'I love you,' she just couldn't. It wasn't like Vegeta to say it, and he hadn't really, so she was sure he wouldn't like to hear it. But, still, maybe she could show it.

Tempest raised up and captured his lips. Vegeta didn't reapond at first but soon couldn't hold back. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss with a hungry growl. Tempest wrapped her arms around his neck and entwined a hand in his spiky hair. She backed him against the stone as their tongues danced. Tempest kissed him deeply the pulled away, exciting a curious glare from the Saiyan.

With a playful smirk and a curve of her slender finger, Tempest beckoned him before taking off into the air. Vegeta smirked and followed after. Tempest sped this way and that igniting a chase. Vegeta's brow drew together in playful determination. Tempest rolled to her back to look behind her as she shot over the plains. Seeing that the Saiyan was closing in, Tempest shed her shirt and tossed it at him with a laugh. Vegeta was slowed momentarily as the Dea's top covered his face. It took a moment for what happened to register and a predatory grin made its way across the Prince's face.

Tempest skid to a halt in shock as the smirking Saiyan appeared before her. Her eyes narrowed but her smile broadened before she dove down into a grove of trees below. Vegeta lowered to the ground slowly, eyes scanning for signs of the mischievous Bellator. His feet touched the ground and there wasn't any hint of her. Her Ki was here, but the only movement came from the rustling of the leaves in the breeze. Moonlight streamed through the slim gaps in the leaves.

Vegeta growled in annoyance but was stopped as Tempest stepped out from behind a tree wearing nothing but a smile and moonlight. The pale blue light highlighted her every curve and plane as his eyes traveled over her lustfully. She sauntered over to him and grabbed the neck of his armour, pulling him in close. Vegeta stared down into light sapphire eyes, transfixed by the bold female, awaiting her next move.

Tempest pulled his armour over his head and tossed it aside, feeling Vegeta's dark gaze on her naked form. Overcome by his hunger, Vegeta sank his teeth into the soft flesh at the base of her neck. He was relentless as Tempest worked the rest of his clothing off. Finally freed, Vegeta picked her up and pressed her bare back to a tree as he slid his length inside her. The sharp intake of breath from Tempest's lips spurred him on. Tempest wound a hand in his onyx hair as Vegeta moved inside her, the tree bark lightly scratching her back to beat of Vegeta's movements. Tempest ran her nails down his back as her heat rose. She took his ear in her teeth, inciting a hungry growl from the Saiyan.

Tempest gasped out his name as Vegeta picked up speed. Gods, he felt so good. She had been craving this closeness with him for a while now, but duty and race tension kept them apart until now. With one hand braced against the tree, Vegeta's other hand ran up her ribs and over her chest, his calloused hands rubbing against her taught nipple. She arched against him, deepening his thrusts.

He felt her core tighten around him until the slick place between her legs spasmed in extasy, but he didn't relent. Tempest cried out as he heightened her orgasm, digging her nails into his back. Finally satisfied with her satifaction, Vegeta allowed himself release and joined her in bliss. He stood, still inside her a moment as they panted and calmed from their romp.

Tempest nuzzled his neck and kissed his lips longingly. "I love you," she said sweetly. Vegeta watched her eyes carefully before a small smile finally crossed his face.

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come soon. Hoping to hear what you all think. -Hel_


	25. Chapter 25

**Tempest Chapter** **25 .X.X.X.**

Bright sunlight shone over the Saiyan/Bellaton camp days later. Tempest had been sleeping away from the camp, secretly drawing in massive amounts of nightmares each night. She walked passed some men butchering a large t-rex they had killed earlier that day. She joined Goku and Vegeta who stood at the edge of camp. Vegeta, his arms crossed, nodded in greeting to Tempest.

"Hey, Goku. What brings you here today?" Tempest greeted. Goku had been coming often to spar.  
"The imbicile had an idea," Vegeta growled.

"Aw, don't be like that, Vegeta," sweet Goku briefly pouted before perking back up.  
"What kind of idea?" Tempest asked.

"You guys could use the Dragon Balls!" Goku beamed.

Tempest looked at him in confusion. "Dragon Balls?"

"Namekian orbs that grant wishes. There's a set here on Earth," Vegeta explained shortly.

"O...k... What exactly would we do with them?"

"Well, see, after Namek was destroyed. We wished for a planet for them to live on. You guys could do the same!" Goku smiled proudly at his idea.

"You think that would work?" Tempest asked Vegeta.

"I've seen the power of the Dragon Balls and witnessed that wish myself. It will work," he said curtly, not liking that Goku actually thought of something useful.

Tempest nodded, "Very well. Where are these Dragon Balls?" She winced at a growing headache and pressed the ball of her hand against her forehead.

"You ok?" Goku asked.

Regaining her composure, she nodded and dismissively said, "Fine, just a headache." Vegeta looked her over suspiciously, she had been getting headaches with increasing frequency over the last several days. "Where are those Dragon Balls?" She changed the topic.

"All over Earth, but we can find them quick with the Dragon Radar," Goku assured.

"You seem to have a handle on it. Would you mind tracking them down for us, Goku?" Tempest asked.  
Goku nodded. "Sure. The Radar should be at the Capsule Corp house."

Tempest looked to Vegeta. "You think we should go with and let Trunks and Bra know what's going on?" Vegeta shrugged with a 'hmph', she took that as a yes.

 **.X.X.X.**

"What?!" Bra cried. "But you guys just got back. And you haven't even had a party yet!"

Vegeta winced but Tempest questioned, "Party?"

Bra nodded. "Mom always threw a party for everyone when a mission was completed."

"But we didn't have one when we came back from defeating Acies the first time," Tempest said in confusion.

"All the more reason to have one now! It can serve as your good bye party too!" She chirped.

Tempest looked to Vegeta who stood with arms crossed, brow furrowed, and eyes closed. It was clear he wasn't getting in the middle of this mess. "Ok," Tempest gave in. "Before we use those balls Goku ran to get, we'll have your party. You handle the planning though, we've got a full camp to prepare for the move." Bra clapped cheerfully and beamed. What the hell did Tempest just get into?

 **.X.X.X.**

Two days later, everyone and everything was prepared for the move the following day. Today was the day of Bra's party. She had called for a pool party at the Capsule Corp house, Tempest still wasn't sure what a "pool party" entailed. Bra was currently greeting Krilin and his family when Tempest and Vegeta arrived.

Bra greeted them cheerfully but soured slightly as she looked them over. "Your not wearing _that_ for the party, are you?" Tempest and Vegeta were in plain clothing. Tempest wore jeans and a black blouse while Vegeta wore khakis and a dark maroon button up, both outfits having come from Bra herself. Tempest looked over Vegeta's daughter and saw she was wearing a sheer white dress with what looked like brightly colored undergarments beneath.

"Um..." Tempest began stupidly, not understanding.

"Dad, you can borrow some trunks from Trunks. You, come with me," she ordered and motioned for Tempest to follow as she turned on her heal and headed inside. Tempest looked helplessly to Vegeta before following Bra inside. The girl was defiantly Saiyan alright.

From the window of Bra's room, Tempest could see the large pool surrounded by greenery in the courtyard below. Goku was already in the pool holding his granddaughter on his shoulders as Goten splashed at them. Krilin held his daughter Marin in the water while 18 lounged on a chair in a striped bikini and a blue skirt. Chichi, in a dark one piece and a skirt, scolded Boo who was stuffing his face while Satan pleaded with him. Gohan sat by Videl with their feet in the water. It seemed the only one down there not in one of those "bathing suits" was Piccolo who simply watched from beneath a tree in his usual wear.

Tempest was paused by another headache, wincing for a moment before she looked over the stringy garment Bra had laid out for her on the bed. It was a black bikini Bra had bought but never worn. The girl seemed to have an abundance of clothing she had yet to wear. Tempest figured out the bottoms easy enough, though she wasn't sure if it was meant to only cover half her ass. Tempest held up the "top" which consisted of two triangles and several strings.

"What the hell do I do with this?" She mumbled uselessly to herself. Tempest went to the full length mirror standing in the corner of Bra's room and held it up to her chest. It seemed the triangles were meant to cover her breasts... but all these strings!

Taking a quick look to make sure everyone was still outside, Tempest decided to seek out Bra and ask for help. Clutching the sparse cloth to her chest (honestly, her _hands_ covered more), Tempest walked hesitantly down the hall. She heard someone in the living room at the end of the hall. _'There she is,'_ Tempest thought to herself as she entered.

"Hey, Bra, what do I do with all these strings?" She asked without looking up from trying to figure out her top. "Honestly, how do Earth women..." Tempest was mumbling to herself when she looked up and realized Bra was not alone. She had been greeting the next round of guests which consisted of an old man, a pig, a floating cat, and a man with a scarred face. All except the floating cat starred wide eyed at the unclothed goddess.

Tempest turned bright red and yelped as the old man seemed to uncontrollably make cat calls and reach for her. Vegeta, who must have been right around the corner, came running at the sound only to find Master Roshi on the floor with a nose bleed and a lump on his head with Tempest covering her bosom with one arm, the other extended in a fist.

Vegeta, now in a pair of dark swimming trunks with his button up shirt, removed his shirt and held it in front of Tempest with a dangerous look on his face. Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar hastily dismissed themselves and ran out the door, leaving Roshi dazed and mumbling on the floor. Tempest covered up with Vegeta's shirt and left with Bra to get dressed correctly.

Swimming suit figured out, Tempest also wore a "cover-up", a sheer, sort sleeved black robe that hung open and ended high on her thigh. She pulled her thunder cloud hair into a pony tail and joined the party outside. Goten and Trunks were splashing eachother like a couple of kids while Pan sparred with her grandfather in the grass. Videl, 18, and Chichi were chatting over fruity drinks Krilin was serving them. Gohan spoke to Piccolo, still standing under a tree, and Satan was serving a tray of food to Boo. Vegeta leaned against the house with arms folded.

"Tempest, come join us!" Goten called out with a friendly wave.

Shedding her cover-up in a puddle at her feet, she walked over to the edge of the pool. "The goal is to splash one another, correct?" Trunks and Goten nodded. "Very well."

Trunks and Goten were startled as the water suddenly started draining, trending water haphazardly. With one hand, Tempest rose a large wave, comprised of the majority of the pool water, and sent it crashing down on them. About half of the water splashed out of the pool, drenching anyone nearby. Trunks and Goten stood shocked in the now only waist deep water. After what happened sunk in, everyone began to laugh, Vegeta even smiled.

A few rain clouds localized solely over the pool later and the party resumed. Tempest walked over to Vegeta, ringing out her pony tail. She leaned on the wall next to him. "Are the parties always like this?"

"More or less," he grumbled.

"You need to loosen up, Saiyan," she teased and elbowed him playfully. Vegeta glared over at her. She was covered in a fine sheen of water from earlier. He watched a drop of water that formed from a strand of hair at her shoulder and followed it with those dark eyes down between her breasts and over her abdomin. His eyes lingered at the edge of the sparse cloth that sat _low_ on her hips. All he had to do was pull a string... "Who's the odd one that keeps staring at me?" Tempest asked casually, interrupting his thoughts.

He glanced across the pool and saw the hermit staring not so subtly over a girly magazine he was holding upside-down. "Roshi, Kakkarot's boyhood trainer."

"Huh? Oh, not that one, the other one," she clarified.

Vegeta saw the pig, quiet literally, drooling over her, much to his agitation. "Oolong, some pig that seems to tag along from time to time," he said dismissively, trying to cover his annoyance.

"Um... not that one," she hadn't realized how much attention she was drawing in this swim suit of Bra's. "The man with the scared face."

Vegeta closed his eyes as his brow twitched in irritation. "Yamcha," he answered through grit teeth. "My wife's ex. A cockroach that used to fight with Kakkarot."

Tempest understood his tone. "You don't like him?" She teased.

Vegeta scoffed. "I had him killed when we first met."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh... You're an odd bunch, you know that?" He looked at her quizzically. "You keep exes around as friends and make family of your enemies." Vegeta thought about it a moment. Tempest became distracted as Bra signaled her over from the doorway. "Oh, I promised I'd help Bra in the kitchen." She have him a light peck on the cheek and headed off.

Vegeta watched her leave. It was a simple gesture on her part, a quick kiss for her man, but it stirred something deep in Vegeta. With a small smile he turned back to the party where his smile died instantly. Yamcha, the hermit, and the pig were blatantly staring and drooling after her as she left. Vegeta growled and gave them warning glares. They all jumped and looked around innocently.

 **.X.X.X.**

Every burner on the expansive stove was taken with a pot or pan filled with food. Several were stirring themselves as Tempest sliced some vegetables. She had told Bra to go enjoy herself, saying she had a handle on the food. Tempest was humming to herself, alone in the kitchen, when Vegeta entered the doorway without her notice.

He stopped just inside the door as his eye was caught by her movement. She was moving her hips slightly in time with the song she hummed, dancing in her mind. Vegeta watched her hips, the smooth curves of her ass only half covered by that small bikini bottom. Held together with strings tied at the side, all he had to do was pull a single one and leave her exposed to him. He felt the borrowed shorts tighten.

His eyes traveled up her back, following the long sword scar from the first time he almost lost her. It was still fresh enough to hold deep purple tones. He hadn't realized how much she meant to him at the time, but he was thankful the close call was only that. Vegeta stalked over and ran a hand up her scar, prompting a wave of goosebumps across her skin. Tempest leaned into him reflexively, knowing him by his touch. He ran his hand over the old claw marks on her ribs, long ago settling back to the same pale tone as her skin. His other hand reached down and ran up the scar on her inner thigh, a few shades darker than her flesh.

Tempest breathed a soft moan at his touch, feeling the warmth of his chest from his hanging open shirt on her bare back. Vegeta's dark eyes wandered over her breast where the angry scar from the stab to her heart stood. His hand sought that scar as well, leaving her side to slip under the scrap of fabric that left nothing to the imagination. He could already see the shape of her taught nipples clearly through the damp cloth before massaging the scared one with a calloused palm.

His eyes traveled over her body hungrily as she leaned against him, letting his hands roam where they may as he greedily took in every inch of her. She was littered in scars of varying shades, a true warrior, just like him. In his hunger, Vegeta sank his teeth into the soft flesh at the base of her neck.

"Vegeta," she warned breathily, "There are children here." Even at her own reasoning, Tempest made no move to stop him. His rough hands roaming over her, the hard, smooth warmth of his muscular chest and abdomin behind her, he felt so good.

"They're outside," he growled in her ear. Tempest shivered and leaned further into him. He slid a hand down the front of her swim suit bottom, his fingers caressing her moist folds.

"Someone could see," she moaned softly as his fingers began slowly dipping in and out of her core.

"I don't care," Vegeta rasped, plunging two fingers in deep, inciting a gasp. He pulled them out slowly, torturously, then began to rub small circles over her clit. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, breathing in her ear. Tempest could feel his bulge pressing against her rear as he worked her point of pleasure.

"Gods, no," she moaned. A deep chuckle rumbled from Vegeta's chest. Pushing her foot with his, he spread her legs and bent her over the counter.

Freeing himself and pushing the strip of fabric between her legs out of the way, Vegeta entered her. Tempest gasped as he did so. Gods he felt good. She moaned as he thrust inside her. Vegeta slowly quickened the pace until both found release.

"Vegeta," she breathed his name contentedly. "Vegeta." She spoke as Vegeta straightened his clothes. "Vegeta!" She said sharply and smacked his chest.

"What is it, woman?" He snapped irritated. Tempest nodded over to the hall entrance to the side. Vegeta looked just as someone vanished down the hall with panicked steps. Vegeta growled. "Hmph. Hope they enjoyed the show."

Tempest giggled but smacked his arm. "What if it was a child?" She chastised him.

"They have to learn these things at some point," he said, not caring. Tempest gave him a flat glare. "Fine. I'll check." Vegeta wandered down the hall.

Tempest ran a hand threw her hair and made sure everything was covered before grabbing up a tray of food and brought it outside. Both little ones were playing in the shallow end with their fathers, easing Tempest's worry.

As Tempest turned her back on the party and set the tray of food down, she felt a large hand on her shoulder and heard, "Hey, are those...?" Then everything went red.

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think and hopefully I'll have the next one out soon. -Hel_


	26. Chapter 26

**Tempest Chapter 26**

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest whirled, pressing a hand to the body behind her and blasting. Goku was sent flying, crashing through a tree. There was an alarmed round of gasps and cries of 'Goku!'

Goku stood rubbing his head. "Ow. What was _that_ for?" He looked up and realized Tempest's eyes were glowing bright red. His body tensed. "Tempest?" He asked cautiously. She didn't respond but slowly stalked towards him. "Gohan, get everyone inside," Goku said evenly.

Gohan looked between the two then nodded and herded everyone in as Vegeta was coming out. He saw Goku lower himself into a fighting stance and saw Tempest do the same, her eyes crimson. "What's going on?" He snapped.

"Something's not r..." Goku began but was cut off as Tempest was suddenly before him with a fist in his gut. Goku blocked her knee then began blocking her series of rapid blows. He only blocked, not wanting to hurt his friend, but after receiving some good shots, he was ready to fight. "Tempest, stop. It's me, I don't want to hurt you."

Vegeta scoffed from the sidelines. They had been training together for months, it would take a lot to hurt her. Tempest wound up and sent a thick bolt of lightning towards him. Goku crossed his arms and blocked. The air around her sparked and crackled with electricity.

Behind the luminescent red eyes, Tempest was seeing a different scene. Acies hung in the air before her, his eyes sunken into black pits and his smirk twisted into something demonic. The sky behind him was red and black, the ground below was lava that lit everything with a red underlight.  
Tempest growled and shot towards her opponent. She dodged blows that weren't thrown and reciprocated with very real ones of her own, not hearing her friends' calls from with in the house she could no longer see.

She sent a large Ki blast that he managed to hold back. Tempest increased her Ki and the power behind the ball until it overwhelmed him and drove him into the ground. She was on him before the light from the blast dimmed. Straddling his chest, with one hand on his throat and the other pulled back in a fist, Tempest had him pinned.

"That's enough, little goddess," a familiar voice and a hand grabbing her wrist broke through her hallucination long enough for reality to fade into focus. She rubbed her eyes roughly with the balls of her hands and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the horrified/worried faces of everyone watching from the doorway and windows. Tempest cringed then looked around at the wreck she had turned the Capsule Corp courtyard into.

Vegeta cleared his throat and Tempest looked over her shoulder to him. He nodded pointedly below her. She looked down and realized where she thought she had Acies pinned was instead a scuffed up Goku she was still straddling. Tempest turned pink and cleared her throat. "Um, sorry, Goku," she said getting to her feet.

"Don't worry about it," Goku dismissed as he righted himself. "But, what happened?"

Tempest shook her head. "I don't know." She winced and pressed her palms to her head.

"Another headache?" He questioned, leaning forward and peering at her curiously.

"Yeah, but I'm fi...ah!" Tempest cried out and gripped her head. A thousand bolts of lightning exploded behind her eyes, threatening to split her skull. All she could feel was the white hot pain inside her head.

She couldn't hear Vegeta bark out orders to Goku, or feel herself being lifted into the Prince's arms, nothing but a blinding light and pain.

 **.X.X.X.**

Vegeta shot towards Dende's lookout, looking over Tempest's face, streaming with sweat and contorted in pain. He growled and flew all the faster. Finally, he arrived and shouted for the young Namekian impatiently.

Dende emerged curiously then rushed forward at Tempest's curled form. "What happened?" He asked, hands hovering over her.

"I don't know," he snapped venomously. "She just attacked Kakkarot out of no where and collapsed from a headache."

Dende closed his eyes and focused his energy on Tempest. Piccalo arrived, followed not long after by Goku leading Mors.

Tempest writhed against Vegeta's chest as Mors looked her over, reaching out a hand to place on her wet forehead. As he examined her, an invisible black aura became apparent around her, onyx flames licking at her limbs. Mors pulled his hand back as though having touched a hot stove.  
"Tempest," he spoke calmly. "Tempest, listen to me. Have you been drawing in excess amounts of negative Ki." Tempest nodded weakly. "I was afraid you would try something like this," Mors said with a sigh.

"Try what?" Vegeta growled.

"Everyone at the camp has been unusually peaceful after the ordeal they've been through, me included. That paired with Tempest's migraines... She's been drawing in massive amounts of nightmares. Each one holds a small amount of negative Ki that is _usually_ easy enough for her to disperse while she sleeps. But with so many people in the camp and nearly as many nightmares each night, it's built up within her, quite literally, near to the point of popping," the dark Dea explained.

"Point of popping? What will happen to her?" Dende questioned.

"Right now, she's still able to fight it off, but she's constantly expending Ki to keep the negative at bay. Soon, the constant battle inside her will shred her mind and kill her, or worse."

"Worse?" Vegeta had experienced hell briefly. He wasn't sure what could be worse.

"The negative Ki could claim her soul entirely. She will cease to exist, unable to escape her own mind or join those in the Other World, becoming an malevolent entity of destruction."

"Can it be stopped?" Vegeta asked, looking at the writhing goddess in his arms.

Mors shook his head. "No. She needs to be purified."

"How do we do that?" Dende asked.

"What about that water Goku used when Garlic Jr. turned everyone evil?" Piccalo suggested.

"Do you have some?" Mors asked. Piccalo left and retrieved a small vile. Mors looked it over carefully. He pulled out the stopper, smelled the liquid inside then carefully poured a drop on his finger and tasted it. "This will help slow it, but it won't be enough," he said, handing it over to Vegeta.

Vegeta carefully placed the vile to her lips and poured the magical water down her throat. As Tempest drank, her demeanor relaxed. She was now resting peacefully. "What do we do?"

"Legend tells of a spring. An ancient and holy spring that is said to have given birth to the gods," Mors spoke.

"Where?" Vegeta snapped, he had long since lost all patience.

Mors shook his head again. "Sadly, it has long since been lost." Vegeta cursed. "There is a library, Sciens Omnia, that is said to hold every book in the universe, including very rare and very old maps. I have friend who works there, perhaps he can help."

 **.X.X.X.**

Woken by the sound of her own pounding heart, Tempest shot up in a cold sweat. She put her hands to her head and tried to piece together what had happened. She remembered fighting Acies... no, wait, that was Goku. Then she collapsed, something about nightmares and a... library? Maybe, she couldn't quite grasp the full picture. Looking around, she realized she was aboard a ship, currently tangled in sheets on a cot.

"Lie back. You need your rest," the familiar gruff voice of Vegeta said from the doorway. "I'm fine," Tempest said, turning to dangle her feet over the edge of the cot.

"You need to lie back," he said sternly, stalking over to where she sat.

"Vegeta, I'm fine," Tempest insisted. The Saiyan Prince looked her over suspiciously. "Did I worry you, Saiyan?" Tempest teased.

"Don't make light of this," he snapped, avoiding the question.

She placed a hand on his face and locked onto his dark eyes with hers. "I'm fine. Really. Just a headache. Feels like after a long night of drinking. What did Bra call it? A hangover?"

"Hmph. You should be resting."

"I'm _fine,_ Vegeta. Should I kick your ass to prove it?" She smirked.

Vegeta scoffed, "You could _try_ , little goddess."

Tempest's face grew serious. "What happened?"

"You attacked Kakkarot and passed out," he stated. "You have built up too much negative Ki inside you. We're going to some library to find a map to an ancient spring."

"What about the camp? We're supposed to be heading out soon."

"I left Mors and that friend of yours in charge." Tempest relaxed some until a blaring automated warning accompanied by a flashing red light cut in. Vegeta vanished, leaving to attend to the controls.

The flashing red light soon had ahypnotic effect. As she sat motionless on the edge of the cot, Tempest's mind began to flash with the images of thousands of nightmares. She gripped her head and grit her teeth, her eyes beginning to glow red and her blood rising to a boil.

Tempest jumped up to her feet, looking around wildly. With no one around, her mind couldn't latch onto an opponent. The veil of nightmares momentarily lifted to show her a glimpse of the dark and misty Dream Realm.

Within the depths of the fog, a pair of crimson eyes opened.

Tempest was thrown back into reality, by a violent jolt. The ship had struck something and Tempest was thrown into a wall, cracking her head a against the metal hull. The impact blurred her vision but she faught to maintain consciousness.

Everything began to shift as Tempest shakily rose to her feet. Regaining temporary control of her muscles, she ran along the wall and landed on the ceiling as the ship rolled, finally settling at an odd angle, belly up.

Climbing through the doorway, Tempest carefully made her way down the short hall to find the control room. A blinding light filled the room, its source coming from the windshield. Against the light she could see the silhouette of Vegeta hanging from the pilot's chair, undoing his restraints. As he dropped, he twisted and landed on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Tempest asked.

Vegeta nodded briefly in response before climbing over to the windshield. With a swift punch, the extra thick glass meant to survive space was shattered. The Dea followed him out into the light.

 **.X.X.X.**

Mors walked through the camp over to a large group receiving instruction from Serori on new combat technique. The Saiyan female demonstrated as the others followed along. Mors watched her movements, graceful and powerful, before finding an appropriate time to approach.

"Any news?" Serori asked after she dismissed her class. Mors shook his head. "If we're going to be staying a while, we should probably settle back in. Send out a hunting party..." she began to suggest.

"Pardon me, my lady," a large Saiyan male interjected as he approached from within the dispersing class. He was a few inches taller than Mors with a dark head of long hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Nasu," Serori greeted stiffly. Nasu had always been a loyal elite of Vegeta's top circle of warriors... at least in the universe she was from. Serori didn't trust him in the slightest. He was an ambitious alpha male and, next to Vegeta, probably the top Saiyan warrior.

"We could continue with the relocation," Nasu suggested. "The friend of the Bellator, that Earthling Saiyan, he's still near with those wishing stones is he not?" Serori listened with a stern glare. Others from the class had gathered to listen. "Why can we not simply use them now? We could begin building and..."

"No," she cut him off.

"We could have a starting settlement ready for the Prince's return," Nasu continued without hesitation.

Serori stepped close to get in his face, though he stood head and shoulders above her in height and was at least twice as broad. "No," she warned in a low tone. Nasu opened his month again. "Our Prince's o _rders_ were to stay put until his return or other orders are sent."

Mors watched, not only Nasu, but the onlookers closely. Nasu was bold, but he was smart enough to await the right opportunity. He wouldn't outright disobey Serori, at least not yet, but this Nasu was a dangerous man.

 **.X.X.X.**

"Where are we?" Tempest asked as she looked at the world around them. It was a lush planet of dense, rainforest-like jungle. They had crashed, slowed and flipped by the thick trees, on the shore of a small lake fed by a waterfall. The foliage had a blue tint to it and the sky above the gigantic trees was a warm yellow. The jungle was quiet for a short time after their crash before the steady him of wildlife joined the roar of the falls.

There was a rustle nearby in the leaves. Both tensed and readied themselves, scanning the jungle for signs of movement Tempest turned just as a huge log came swinging from the jungles canopy. The impact knocked her out cold and slammed her against a tree trunk. Vegeta's head snapped to look, his momentary distraction caused him a similar fate as another log struck him when he looked away. With the two warriors unconscious, shadows loomed over their lump forms.

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Show me those reviews people! I love hearing from readers. -Hel_


	27. Chapter 27

**Tempest Chapter** **27**

 **.X.X.X.**

The full moon rose over the dense jungle, illuminating everything in a pale glow. The daytime noises had been replaced with nocturnal ones as Tempest began to stir.

She blinked her eyes open slowly, adjusting them to the sight of the foliage above. Looking over and spotting the still unconscious Vegeta, she saw his wrists and ankles were bound together with thick rope. She then noticed that the same had been done to her. With a snap she pulled her wrists apart, easily severing the bondage before doing the same with her ankles.

Looking back over to Vegeta, his eyes were now wide open but his body was still. The stillness only lasted a moment before his form began to pulsate, his tail twitching beside him. Tempest followed his gaze and saw the hole between the leaves above... and the full moon framed within them.

"Shit," Tempest sighed, laying back on the cool ground. She watched as Vegeta's form grew above her. Trees broke in his wake add the great ape took shape. Tempest rolled to dodge a falling trunk then leapt up. Running and jumping across the cascading debris, she made it clear and flew up to Vegeta's snout. "Really, Vegeta? There's no need to bring out the big monkey," Tempest chastised with hands on her hips.

"The full moon brings on the transformation. Watch yourself, little goddess, or we'll have a repeat of Titarian," the great ape spoke.

Tempest rolled her eyes, "You sure you can manage without your buddies backing you?" Screaming and shouting was building below as the jungle locals, and most likely their captors, saw the enormous beast and the destruction he had caused simply by transforming.

Soon, the jungle swarmed with activity as people armed with various weapons came from all directions, amassing at Vegeta's enormous feet.

"Oh look, you've incited a mob," Tempest said flatly. Vegeta growled and raised a foot, meaning to stomp on the nuisances below. "Vegeta!" Tempest snapped, swooping down. She caught his foot, shouldering the enormous appendage before hoisting it up, holding it long enough for the people below to scatter. Tempest floated up to his face with arms crossed.

Vegeta growled at her in warning. The great ape leaned forward, close to the terrified humanoids below. Opening his huge maw, he let out a horrific roar, sending them fleeing into the jungle.  
"Nice one, monkey man. What if they could have helped us with the ship?" Tempest scolded, her hands on her hips.

"They imprisoned us," he growled in response.

Tempest rolled her eyes. "We were tied up on the ground, with rope that was easily broken, I'd hardly call that 'imprisoned'." Vegeta snarled at her venomously, but their brief argument was interrupted by what sounded like cries for help.

In a large cage of carved wood, humanoids were packed in to the point where movement was impossible. Their pale purple faces looked around frantically as they heard enormous cracks and a horrifying roar from somewhere in the darkness of the dense jungle. Their captors had fled, knocking over some of the torches used to light the camp over. Tents burned around them. Those nearest to the flammable bars tried stamping out sparks that ventured too close, but it was soon clear that they were going to burn alive in that cage.

Their round green eyes widened as baritone footsteps rumbled the trees, making their way closer to the camp. Black lips opened in screams or dropped in shock as an enormous monkey broke through the treeline. The beast examined them moment with bright red eyes before a woman perched on its shoulder spoke to the beast in an alien language.

The great ape reached out a huge hand towards the cage. They prisoners cowered away as best as they could, the men shielding the women, the women shielding the children.

The large furry fingers wrapped around the bars atop the cage then ripped it open, tearing open the sides in the process. They stood frozen in fear for a moment before realization set in. By then, the woman had floated down from the beast's shoulder and stood before them with a comforting smile.

"It's ok. You're safe," she spoke though they did not understand. The leader pushed his way to the front and bowed to her before speaking in their native tongue. Her face screwed up in confusion for a moment.

"What did he say?" The booming voice of the ape asked.

"I'm not entirely sure... it sounds a bit like Glóssa, the main language from a planet in Domen's solar system," she replied before turning back to the purple man. Slowly, carefully, brokenly, Tempest tried to speak to the man.

A smile spread across his face as he clasped her hand and shook it vigorously. He turned to those behind him and shouted something that incited an uproarious cheer. The people began chanting the same word over and over. "Helt! Helt! Helt!"

"What is Helt?" Vegeta asked.

Tempest looked up at him. "Hero."

 **.X.X.X.**

The moon set long before the sun came up. The jungle had become a dense wall of black outside of the circle of light formed by a bonfire the locals built. Pale purple faces sat around the fire, welcoming their liberators into their fold.

Vegeta sat apart from the group leaning against a tree with arms folded. They had all marveled at his transformation and insisted he and Tempest stay for the night. Vegeta had been reluctant, but Tempest said they mind as well seeing as there was no way the ship was going to be repaired that night. They needed parts and daylight to get it in the air again.

Tempest sat between the chieftain and his mate. She was leaning toward the female, laughing at something Vegeta couldn't understand. Not knowing their language was yet another annoyance to him. His stern glare kept anyone daring enough to advance towards him at bay.

A small girl with intricate braids in her emerald hair approached him with hands behind her back. She starred up at him silently with big green eyes.

"What?" He finally snapped, fed up with her big eyed stare.

She brought her lavender hands out from behind her back and presented him with a large fruit. It was shaped like a fat pear with crimson skin and a single green leaf still clinging to the stem. He accepted it and the girl bolted the second the fruit left her hand. Vegeta turned it over in his hand curiously. Tentatively, he took a bite. Inside, the fruit was bright white. It was juicy and sour, he liked it well enough.

Vegeta looked up from his fruit and his eyes met with Tempest's across the flames. She smiled at him before excusing herself from the chief and his wife. Coming to stand beside him, she looked around at the people before them. They all talked and ate happily. Children ran around the fire playing some game.

"Pretty good," Tempest said, commenting on the fruit's taste.

"Hmph. Had better," he grunted.

Tempest bumped him with her shoulder, "Lighten up, Saiyan." His only response was a glare. "You just single handedly, quite literally, freed a people. They're showing us their hospitality."

"And what about those who captured them? They'll be back in cages in a matter of days," he stated.

The Dea's expression turned sheepish. "About that..."

He turned to face her. "What did you do?"

Tempest sucked a breath between her teeth and rubbed the back of her head. "I kinda said we'd take care of that."

"You _what_?" Vegeta snarled, not liking that he had been volunteered for something.

"Well, we can't just leave them to be rounded up and slaughtered like cattle. Besides they say that the Drepe have machines. We need parts if I'm going to get that ship going again."

Vegeta muttered a curse under his breath before relenting. "Fine."

 **.X.X.X.**

On the outskirts of Satan City on a calm night, Nasu stood atop a cliff overlooking the sprawling network of buildings and streets below. With keen Saiyan eyes, he saw the weak and lazy people rushing from building to building or riding in their contraptions. The lights and towering heights of the Earthling establishments did nothing to impress him.

His eyes wandered over their decadent restaurants and lavish shops. How easy it would be to stage a raid here. The camp would be set for life! But Serori and that Bellaton would never allow it. The Vegeta he had known, the prince he had followed, would never care for the protection of such a pathetic people, let alone forbid a raid on someone with whom they had no political standing. No, something happened to him since the arrival of that Bellaton female. The only conclusion Nasu could come to was that she was a sorceress of some kind, weaving a spell over the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta had brought the Saiyans to this universe to restore the Saiyan race and their standing, yet he was too preoccupied with his Dea concubine.

So be it. If Vegeta wasn't going to raise the Saiyans to their former glory, _he_ would.

 **.X.X.X.**

The Drepe were an industrious people, salvaging and working crashed ships into weapons of war. Their long flat foreheads were rimmed in short spikes, giving them a signature stern and terrifying face. With an average height of eight feet and hulking muscles to match their warring nature.

Their base would be obvious to anyone. Just follow the path of destruction to the barren splotch of land in the middle of the jungle. Their war machines required room to roam, so the Drepe carved away at the trees, leaving razed earth in their wake.

Their huge machines and bulging forms weren't the most intimidating part, though. The most intimidating part was their sheer numbers. The Drepe military camp stretched on for miles, their soldiers numbering in the tens of thousands.

They were a stark contrast to the peaceful Venn who made their homes in the trees and were experiencing a severe population drop. Their kind nature had left them vulnerable to the Drepe rise. The Venn had been rounded up and used as slaves, worked to death building machines or chopping down the trees they cherished.

The sun shown bright over the dry landscape of the Drepe camp, illuminating the dingy tents and glinting off the metal of the machines. Tempest crouched high in the canopy on a branch next to Sjef, the Venn Chief. He brought her here, to the edge of the jungle by way of vine and running along branches. The Venn were a surprisingly agile people.

Tempest looked over to Vegeta who was a tree over. "Think we can take 'em?" Tempest smirked.

"Hmph, they could've at least given us a challenge," he griped. Tempest said something to the Venn before leaping out of the tree towards the camp. Sjef called after her in an eager and worried tone as Vegeta jumped toward his latest target.

Tempest stretched her arms above her head and rolled her neck as she walked beside Vegeta toward the camp. The alarm was quickly raised as the pair neared. The army was soon assembled before them. Vegeta waited impatiently with folded arms. The army parted in three places to bring the huge tank like machines forward. Long barrels lowered and pointed at the two. A deafening boom sounded as all barrels went off simultaneously. Tempest and Vegeta didn't so much as flinch as missiles barreled toward them.

As the smoke cleared, Vegeta stood glaring. "Are you done yet?" He snapped impatiently.

"Lighten up, Vegeta. Let's have a little fun," Tempest said with a wicked smirk, leaping into the middle of the Drepe army. Vegeta rolled his eyes and joined her. They picked the Drepe off in the manner that most amused them and before long, the machines were scrap and the vast arms was down to a handful.

"Are you finished?" Vegeta growled.

Tempest charged a large blast and ruthlessly obliterated the remaining Drepe. "Yep," she chirped and walked nonchalantly toward the trees. Vegeta eyed her carefully for a moment, normally she was more merciful or at least somewhat remorseful when having to take out opponents. She just destroyed an entire population without so much as batting an eye. "Are you coming?" She asked over her shoulder. The sun was setting behind her, illuminating her form. Haloed in orange light, she seemed the picture of innocence and Vegeta was left wondering.

 **.X.X.X.**

 _A bit of darkness is starting to show in Tempest. What changes will her condition bring on? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love all the favs and follows. Don't forget I love feedback too! Back with more soon. -Hel_


	28. Chapter 28

**Tempest Chapter** **28**

 **.X.X.X.**

The warm summer night of a primitive planet was fractured by the screams of native families woken violently. A plague of terror tore through the community, waking residents before the fires started. Mothers hurried their children into the forest behind the village, attempting to shake the invaders with their superior knowledge of their surroundings. The men rallied and gathered their weapons as the enemy fell upon them.

High above the chaos, a female watches with a smirk on her face and her arms folded in satifaction. The stormy eyes of the observer scanned the soldiers easily overtaken by those under her command.

A woman clasping her child to her bosom ran screaming from her home, an invading soldier hot on her heals. The meager hovel exploded in a flash of lightning, sending the soldier flying and knocking his head against a tree, allowing the native and her child a window of escape.

Tempest overlooked the scene with a cold and distant stare until a hand wrapping around her waist broke her train of thought. Acies ducked his head to nip at her neck, Tempest put on a welcoming smile and tilted her head to allow him access. "No one destroys villages quite like you," Acies charmed.

"I hate conquering these tiny planets, there's no challenge to them," Tempest sighed in a bored tone.

Acies chuckled and played with a strand of her wavey gray hair, "We'll overtake something worthwhile as soon as the rest of our troops return from that scouting trip to East Universe." He turned her to face him and grabbed her chin. "What were you thinking?"

"What about Planet Vegeta? I hear Saiyans put up a good fight," Tempest said playfully.

Acies smirked. "Sounds fun, but sadly, it belongs to Freeza."

"Who?" Tempest asked, getting bored again.

"King Cold's welp." Acies answered.

"And why don't we kill them?"

"Political alliance."

"Damn," she sighed. Suddenly, she was outside herself, floating some distance from her body. Tempest was watching an old memory of a time when she had been a conquerer.

 _"You were powerful once."_

" _I'm m_ _ore powerful now.*"_

 _"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."_

The old scene faded before her to show a simple moment when Vegeta, covered in sweat from training, turned from his practices to shoot a cocky smirk to her.

 _"You are weaker now than ever._ "

 **.X.X.X.**

Tempest was woken by a bright beam of light in her eyes. She squinted and raised a hand to shield her eyes.

"Quit slacking, you've got work to do," Vegeta's gruff voice tore through her groggy head.

"And good morning to you," Tempest said with a roll of her eyes.

"It would be a good morning if we were on our way," Vegeta snapped impatiently.

The Dea rubbed her head. "Remind me why I haven't killed you," she rose to her feet.

Vegeta scoffed, "I'd like to see you try, little goddess."

Tempest stared him down with a smirk, stepping up to him so only a breath lay between them. "Out of my way, Saiyan, I have work to do," she dared. She could have easily walked around him, hell, she really didn't even need to go that direction, Tempest just loved provoking the up-tight Saiyan.

Vegeta glared back at her, his brow twitching slightly in irritation. Finally, it appeared she wasn't going to relent and for the sake of getting her to move on to the task of repairing the ship, the prince stepped aside with a 'hmph'. "Just hurry up," he grumbled.

The Venn villagers had only been too happy to help Tempest salvage the parts she needed from the Drepe machines. The days there were nearly twice as long as on Earth, so by the time the sun began to set, the ship had been fully repaired and Tempest was siphoning fuel from one of the Drepe machines.

The plan was to take off as soon as she finished refueling, but the Venn insisted they stay the night to have a proper feast in honor of their departure. Vegeta had refused of course, but Tempest talked him around using food as incentive.

Glowing insects sparkled around the bonfire, attracted to the light of the flame. Musicians beat on drums and played carved flutes as villagers danced and ate. Children ran around screaming and playing, laughter and drunken chatter bounced off the towering trees. Vegeta stood back in the shadows, keeping to himself and avoiding all socialization. His arms found their comfortable base, crossed over his chest, as he watched Tempest.

Vegeta was a prince, he was used to being feared and respected, but Tempest, she was a goddess, she was used to being worshipped. She was more accustomed to the lavished attention the Venn were currently showering on them. A gaggle of females surrounded Tempest, braiding her hair in their traditional manner and offering her food and drink. Tempest laughed and talked comfortably with them. She was even clothed like the Venn, wearing a strapless band of green cloth around her chest and a skirt tied at the waist. Vegeta had been offered a similar skirt that the males wore, but the Venn would have had a better chance of braiding his hair than getting him in that.

Vegeta's discomfort was clear and Tempest started to make her way over to him. She was momentarily detained by a small group of women who looked in Vegeta's direction and talked to Tempest in hushed voices and giggles, not that he could understand their language anyway.  
Tempest finally approached him with a smile still on her face. "What was that all about?" Vegeta snarled.

"Hm? Oh, they were just saying how covered up you are," Tempest said, taking one of his hands and slowly tugging at the glove. "They wonder what you're..." With a quick flick of her wrist she slipped the glove free. "...hiding," she finished with a seductive smirk. Vegeta snatched his glove from her hand and Tempest gave a little pout.

"Just how much of that nectar have you had to drink?" Vegeta asked, referring to the fermented nectar the Venn had for an alcoholic staple.

"Enough to set aside my burdens for the night and relax... like you should be doing. If you don't learn to loosen up, my prince, you could very well turn to stone," she warned, playing with the shoulders of his armour. Vegeta grabbed her shoulders to stay the tipsy Bellator. She just looked up at him, big blue eyes sparkling in the dancing firelight.

A group of males, the chief in the lead, approached the pair with a cloth parcel. They bowed and spoke respectfully, after a moment, they said something that made Tempest's face redden before she accepted the parcel and turned towards Vegeta.

She cleared her throat and presented it to Vegeta. "For, um... 'for my mate," she translated, unable to meet his eye as he took the parcel from her.

"Your _mate?"_ He smirked, rubbing it in.

"Just shut up and look grateful," Tempest snarled, her blush deepening. Vegeta unwrapped the cloth and saw an ornamental blade with an intricately carved blade. He looked up and saw the festivities had come to a hault to watch his reaction to their gift.

"Thanks," he muttered, holding the blade up briefly with a nod. Tempest smiled and relief washed over the Venn before the party resumed.

Tempest looked sideways at Vegeta and watched him turning the blade thoughtfully over in his hands. She studied his dark eyes, his jaw line, his broad shoulders. She thought back to her dreams last night and briefly wondered if Vegeta _had_ become a weakness to her.

The fine tip of the blade sliced open the tip of the Saiyan's finger but he seemed not to notice. The simian prince was one of the strongest, if not thee strongest warrior she had ever met. He had absolutely no problem taking care of himself, how could he possibly be a liability?

Tempest watched as a drop of blood formed at the point of contact on Vegeta's fingertip and slowly rolled its way down his white glove. Reaching out, she took his hand and pulled of his glove.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked in mild annoyance, wondering just how much she had had to drink, the blade still in his other hand.

Pale blue eyes examined the small hole in his finger. "Do you know how to handle that thing?" Tempest asked teasingly. Vegeta's retort was cut off by suprise when she took his finger tip between her soft lips. Her tongue swirled around the copper tasting tip as she sucked his finger into her mouth then slowly pulled it out. A dark drop of his blood sat on her pastel lip. Vegeta watched as her tongue caressed her lip, licking the blood clean. Her slender hands rested on his elbow and wrist, raising the hand holding the athame till the cold metal touched the soft skin at her throat. She looked up at him with heat filled eyes, but there was something strange behind them. "Could you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill me." Before he could respond she placed her finger to his lips. "If this thing consumes me... I need to know you can do it."

Vegeta grit his teeth and his brow twitched. He grabbed a fist full of the strip of fabric that was serving as her shirt, whirled her around, and slammed her back against a tree just out of line of sight of the party. Tempest coughed from the impact Vegeta pressed the curved blade hard against her throat, drawing blood. "Is this what you want, little goddess?" He growled in her ear. His hand on her shirt had slid up to wrap around her throat below the blade, squeezing just hard enough to stem the flow of oxygen. Tempest's glare was unwavering, daring him even as the edges of her vision went black and blurry. Vegeta dropped the hand holding the athame and used the one around her throat to pull her back and slam her into the tree harshly. Tempest saw stars from the back of her head cracking against the bark. She went from hanging resistanlessly in his grip to holding his wrist and pulling up her weight to resume some blood flow to her brain.

"That shit was quitter talk. It's pathetic and I won't tolerate it," the Saiyan growled in her ear. He lowered her feet to the jungle floor but his hand remained on her neck. Tempest grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. The blade made a soft thud at their feet as Vegeta dropped it to pull her tight against him. Tempest pushed him back long enough to pull his armor over his head along with his shirt. Her nails raked hungrily over his well defined abdomin as they devoured eachother.

Vegeta brushed her skirt aside and pulled out his manhood, entering her there in the bit down on his shoulder and dug her nails into his biceps to stifle her noises of pleasure. Vegeta quickened his pace until they both climaxed in the firefly light.

"Come get a drink with me," Tempest suggested, righting her clothes. In a postcoital decent mood, Vegeta gave in to her whim and reached for his shirt which was dangling from a branch. Snagging his wrist, Tempest pulled him towards the bonfire. "You look fine, come on," she said with a playful smirk.

Tempest walked the shirtless Saiyan out into the fray of the celebration. Females whispered excitedly to eachother. The bumptious prince enjoyed the proud smirk Tempest had been unable to conceal. She accepted a drink from the chief's wife and turned to present it to Vegeta. As Vegeta tipped his head back to down the bright blue liquid, he caught a smirk growing on Tempest's lips that promised mischief.

 **.X.X.X.**

Outside a small city on Earth, Nasu had rallied a small group of Saiyans behind his cause. Tonight, they stood in the forest bordering one side of the city. Nasu looked to his second in command and nodded before giving the signal.

With a mighty battle cry, the Saiyans stampeded into the city. Though they only numbered about fifteen, the sheer terror and damage the Saiyans inflicted was massive. Innocent civilians were cut down in their beds or on the streets when roused by the noise. Shops were raided, homes were burnt to the ground.

As the cries of stragglers vanished around him, Nasu looked on the fiery scene proudly. Now *this* is what Saiyans were meant to do!

 **.X.X.X.**

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave me some feedback! -Hel_


End file.
